The First Dragon Slayer
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X20, a man named Thomas Dragneel was born. At a young age, he witnessed his entire village get destroyed by a Dragon. He was saved by a little girl known as Minia. Who was a magician that took him under her wing. She trained him and Thomas became the very first Dragon Slayer. What'll happen when Thomas wakes up in the year X784?
1. The First Dragon Slayer

In the year X20, a man named Thomas Dragneel was born. His family lived in a poor village that was weak in magic. After he turned 4 years old, a Dragon attacked his village and killed everyone. But just before the Dragon could kill Thomas, an unknown little girl appears out of nowhere and lifts him up and runs away. Thomas was crying and then the little girl took him out of the village and into a faraway place where no Human or Dragon goes, the Forest of Elements and asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas looked at her and then hugged her and then she saw that and then she said, "There is nothing to be afraid of here. This is the Forest of Elements. It's safe here. No one is crazy enough to enter this forest. Who are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Dragneel. You?"

She answered, "I'm Minia, Goddess of Magic."

Thomas heard that and said, "You could have fought the Dragon, right?"

Minia answered, "Nope. That Dragon is stronger than me. I'm not as strong as my mother and father. And I deeply regret being weak. But because of me being weak, I'm going to teach you magic so you don't ever face that again."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Teach me magic. Can you really do that?"

Minia answered, "Yes. I can."

After 10 years of training, Thomas completely learned the basics of magic and Minia said, "What I taught you is known as Caster, Holder, and Lost Magic. But what these guys will teach you from here on out is known as Dragon Slayer Magic. I can no longer stay here, Thomas. I've done my job, now you do yours and live your life to the fullest."

Thomas asked, "Will I ever see you again, Minia?"

Minia answered, "We might cross paths again in the future. I don't know when, but it'll be fun."

Thomas heard that and then the Elementalists appeared and said, "Yep. We'll train him. Is he going to become a soldier?"

Minia answered, "Nope. He's going to become the first ever Elemental Magician, that's all."

The Fire Elementalist said, "You mean that you wish for him to become the strongest magician in history."

The Water Elementalist said, "You are a sad Human."

Minia said, "I'm a Goddess."

The Lightning Elementalist said, "We don't care what you are. You look like a Human."

Thomas smiled and said, "See, that's what I've been telling you."

Minia sighed and then said, "Will you train him or not?"

They answered, "Of course we will. As long as he uses what we teach him for good."

Minia said, "Yeah, he will."

Thomas said, "Yes, I will."

They smiled and then said, "Alrighty then. Let's start training you then, Human."

Thomas heard that and Minia said, "See you in the future as I said before."

Thomas said, "OK."

The Elementalists said, "We are beings known as the Elementalists. People think that we're just a myth, but you are the first ever Human being to step foot into our land. Have you ever heard of us?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I come from a small village that got wiped out by a Dragon."

They smiled and then said, "I see. You were saved by that being to be trained here by us, huh? Sounds very nice. We're going to be a lot rougher than that girl. I hope that you are prepared."

Thomas said, "I'm ready. I might regret it later, but that's ok."

They began teaching him the arts of the Dragon Slayer Magic and then after 10 years, the Elementalists said, "Now it is time to awaken your Dragon Force, Thomas. We taught you the basics. You'll need to train yourself to handle the rest of it. But the Dragon Force is what we'll finish off with. You are the very first Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't supposed to be created sometime the X300's. Agreed, we know the future. And you changed it. I'm not surprised though. Now, try to concentrate your power to a powerful force of nature. Think of us as your enemies. Awaken your true self now."

Thomas started to try and Thomas looked at them and then growled and then started to change bit by bit and then everyone saw that and the aura around him was destructive. The island started to shake and then the Elementalists said, "You were never weak in magic. But your parents were. There is no doubt about that. This is impressive."

Thomas collapsed and then said, "Oh, I think that I'm going to be sick."

The Elementalists heard that and then said, "Shit. We forgot about that. Dragon Slayers are now just like Dragons, motion on anything other than living things is impossible for them to stand. Meaning that you have motion sickness now."

Thomas said, "Really? Is there anything we could do about that?"

The Elementalists looked at each other and then they said, "We're afraid not. You are going to have to deal with it yourself."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Oh, that sucks."

They said, "Yes it does. Now go out to the world and show us what you are capable of."

Thomas heard that and then walked out of there and then saw the ocean and then said, "Oh boy, I have to get out there."

They answered, "Yes. You are 24 years old and you need to see the world for yourself. Good luck. We're rooting for you. We'll be watching over you of course. We love you like you are our own son."

Thomas heard that and then a boat appeared and then Thomas went on it and then it sailed away and then Thomas was hanging over the edge of the ship saying, "Oh, can this ride be over soon?"

They laughed and then walked out of sight. After 3 days of sailing like that, the ship arrived at Magnolia Port. As soon as he got there, he crawled off of the ship and then the man working at the docks looked at him and then asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas put his thumbs up and asked, "Where am I?"

The man answered, "Magnolia Port, where'd you come from?"

Thomas answered, "Good question. Motion sickness sucks."

He heard that and then helped him up and then Thomas said, "Thank you very much. Do you know what continent I'm on now?"

He answered, "Ishgar. Do you have a permit for your..."

The ship disappeared and then Thomas asked, "What permit are you talking about?"

The man said, "It was a ship made of magic."

Thomas said, "Yes. To get me wherever I am now."

He said, "I just told you where we are."

Thomas said, "You did?"

He said, "Ishgar."

Thomas said, "Oh, really?"

He answered, "Yes."

Thomas said, "Thank you for telling me that."

Thomas walked away and then the man asked, "Where are you off to?"

Thomas answered, "To start fresh. I lost everything 20 years ago. So I plan on getting that back."

He heard that and asked, "What would that be?"

Thomas answered, "A family."

He looked at Thomas and then Thomas disappeared and then appeared in the middle of nowhere saying, "This'll be a good place to have it. A guild that is different from the rest. Right Minia?"

He started working on making the guild by hand. After a month or so, he was finished with it. And he named it God House Rocks. After a year of it being formed, a total of 400 people joined the guild to make the world a better place. Thomas even married the hottest female of the guild, Chexovi Keenstrength, who became Chexovi Dragneel when married. After 27 years, they had 5 girls. And when Thomas became 64 years old, he was told to head back to the Forest of Elements. There, he was put to sleep for eternity. While he was out of the guild, Chexovi became the guildmaster.

Now, on June 30, X784, the Elementalists said, "I guess that it is time to wake him up. To the new era of magic. Where God House Rocks no longer exists. Where his family is most of the world. And where Thomas joins the strongest guild in history, Fairy Tail. Wake him up."

Everyone started to chant something out loud, but was hardly hearable to the eyes of the people around them and then the crystal that Thomas is stuck in started to crack and then the Elementalists said, "Awaken, Thomas Dragneel."

The entire crystal shattered and then Thomas fell out of it and then landed on one knee and then looked up saying, "I see. It's been 100 years already."

The Elementalists said, "I'm afraid not, my friend."

Thomas heard that and then looked at them and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The Holy Elementalist answered, "You've been asleep for 700 years."

Thomas said, "The deal was 100 years. Why'd it change to 700?"

The Dark Elementalist answered, "That girl that brought you here changed it to 700 years. She said that it would be better if you woke up 700 years in the future when the magic is at its highest. Nothing we could do about it. She's gotten quite strong."

Thomas heard that and then said, "So she was telling the truth about being a Goddess then."

They said, "Yep. Regretfully enough, we lost to her. But that's ok. You are to go back to Magnolia and join a guild that's taken the world by storm. Fairy Tail."

Thomas heard that and asked, "What about God House Rocks? How's is that guild doing?"

The Fire Elementalist answered, "They disbanded after losing to Fairy Tail."

Thomas heard that and then said, "I created that guild to protect the world. It didn't matter if we lost to anyone. When did this happen?"

The Ice Elementalist answered, "6 years ago."

Thomas said, "So it was recently disbanded, huh? Shit."

The Dark Elementalist said, "Here are some papers that you must hand to the guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Hand them to him. Have fun now."

Thomas heard that and grabbed the papers and then said, "Thank you for everything, yet again. See you all later."

They said, "Agreed."

Thomas appeared by the ocean and then was about to speak and then a ship appeared in front of him and then Thomas stepped on board and then it started rocking and Thomas said, "I hate movement. But I've gotten used to it."

The Elementalists heard that and then Thomas smiled and then said, "Move to Magnolia."

The ship took off and then Thomas smiled and then they said, "So he's conquered the sickness, huh? He surpasses all of our expectations. He's grown up quite a lot since we last saw him. He's got the body of a 14 year old. What do you expect? Let's see what happens next, shall we? Agreed."

On July 2, X784, the ship arrived at Hargeon. Thomas walked off of the ship and then it disappeared.


	2. Thomas Meets Natsu and Lucy

Thomas looked around and said, "This doesn't look like Magnolia Port."

The man in charge of it said, "That's because it isn't. This is Hargeon Port."

Thomas heard that and said, "Hm, interesting. I was wondering if you knew where Fairy Tail was."

He heard that and asked, "How do you not know where that is? Everyone knows the location of Fairy Tail."

Thomas said, "Well, I come from a faraway place. Are you going to help me or not?"

The man answered, "It's in Magnolia."

Thomas heard that and said, "Magnolia, huh? Hargeon Port used to be Magnolia Port, correct?"

The man answered, "Yep. Hargeon Town is close to Magnolia."

Thomas said, "That's good. I'll just need to head there."

He started walking away and then on a train at Hargeon Station, a man named Natsu Dragneel was there and asked, "Has the train stopped yet, Happy?"

Happy, his cat friend answered, "Yes. That's good."

Thomas appeared and looked at Natsu saying, "Hm, you must be having it rough."

Happy heard that and then Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer like yourself."

Happy heard that and then said, "A Dragon Slayer like him. I doubt that."

Thomas said, "I don't."

Happy heard that and then Thomas said, "I'm wondering if you knew where Fairy Tail was."

As soon as he said "where" the train started moving again and then Thomas saw that and said, "Oh boy. That doesn't seem to be good."

Happy said, "He gets motion sickness when in movable objects."

Thomas said, "Yeah, I bet that he does."

Happy said, "I'll just wait here till the train returns."

Thomas asked, "Do you know of Fairy Tail?"

Happy answered, "Yes. We're members of that guild."

Thomas said, "I see. Then that's great news for me. I have to go there to meet up with the guildmaster."

Happy heard that and then some time later, the train reappeared and Thomas walked on and then grabbed Natsu and walked off of the train and then said, "There you go, fellow Dragon Slayer."

Natsu said, "Thank you. I don't like riding these things. But I have to to get around."

Thomas said, "Sounds rough."

Natsu asked, "Where did you come from?"

Thomas answered, "An island. Well, people think of it as a myth, but it's 100% real."

Natsu heard that and said, "Really? What island would that be?"

Thomas answered, "The Forest of Elements."

Natsu said, "That's not an island."

Thomas said, "Yes it is. So, what brings you to Hargeon?"

Natsu answered, "Getting back from a job. You?"

Thomas answered, "Headed to Fairy Tail. To talk with the guildmaster."

Natsu said, "I see. Wait, you said that your name was Thomas Dragneel, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. I never got to know your name. So I don't know what to call you."

Natsu said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you."

Thomas heard that and smiled saying, "I see. You are also a Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Yep. That makes us brothers, right?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I'm actually your ancestor."

Natsu heard that and then Thomas said, "I'm from the year X20. You are from whenever you were born."

Natsu heard that and then looked at him and then Thomas smiled and then looked to the side and said, "Hm, women calling for Salamander."

Natsu heard that and said, "Igneel."

Thomas heard that and then looked at Happy and then Happy said, "Igneel is Natsu's foster father. A Dragon."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Dragon's helping Humans, huh? The Dragon's I knew in my time were merciless killers."

Happy said, "Igneel taught Natsu Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Who taught you your Dragon Slayer Magic?"

Thomas answered, "Elementals. Beings in the myths."

Natsu heard that and then they chased after Natsu and then after some time, a girl known as Lucy Heartfilia was in the group looking at Salamander and then he said, "Hello young ladies."

Thomas appeared and then said, "Woah, you are ugly as hell."

Lucy's eyes turned from hearts to broken hearts and then Salamander asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Uh, nobody. And you don't look like a Dragon. I'm sorry, but this is the end of the road."

He heard that and then Thomas was about to attack him when Natsu appeared and said, "Igneel."

Thomas said, "It's not the person you were looking for."

Natsu said, "I noticed. Sorry to intrude."

Thomas looked around and said, "Oh, no men."

Natsu said, "I noticed."

Happy said, "Why I wonder?"

Thomas looked at the man in front of him and then said, "Salamander is from Fairy Tail, correct?"

Natsu said, "Yep. He is. Why do you ask?"

Thomas answered, "We should just leave."

He heard that and then said, "Here's my signature. It's what you wanted, right?"

Thomas took it and then answered, "Good enough."

Thomas walked away and then his stomach growled and then Thomas said, "I'm hungry."

Natsu said, "Me too."

Thomas walked over to a restaurant and then said, "A lot of meat please."

Natsu said, "Me too."

Lucy that saw them appear said, "Impossible."

Thomas started devouring the meat that was in front of him and Natsu did as well and Lucy appeared and asked, "Do you even have enough money to pay for all of that?"

The three of them heard that and then Thomas answered, "Nope."

The owner yelled, "You don't have any money and you are eating my food."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Lucy said, "You two really are hopeless. I'll pay for them."

The owner said, "You are extremely generous, young girl."

Lucy said, "Well, I was raised to be generous."

Thomas said, "That might just be your downfall."

She heard that and then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas answered, "Being generous might just end your career as a magician like many mages before you."

Natsu said, "Thomas, you know that you need to stop taking your anger out on people that aren't involved in your little crusade."

Thomas said, "I humbly apologise. So what made you want to become a mage?"

She answered, "Fairy Tail. It's where the best mages go. Salamander is a member of that guild. And thank you for breaking me free from his entrancement."

Thomas said, "No problem. If you continued looking at him, you'd become his slave. That's what the power of his ring was capable of doing."

Natsu said, "You could tell what type of magic others are using. I thought that you said that you were a Dragon Slayer."

Thomas said, "Before I became a Dragon Slayer, I learned every other type of magic in history. Fire, Water, Life, Light, Holy, White, Shadow, Dark, etc. I'm known as the very first Dragon Slayer. Thomas Dragneel."

Lucy said, "Wait, weren't you the one that founded God House Rocks, the longest surviving guild in history."

Thomas said, "Yes, I was the guildmaster of it till the year X84 when I was put to eternal slumber. I woke up 3 days ago."

Lucy said, "The God House Rocks guild was the most dominant guild that existed. Defeating all of the Dark Guilds that existed. Any person that tried to harm to world, they took them out. They've been like that till Daniel Reeds became the 20th guildmaster."

Thomas heard that and said, "Daniel Reeds? Tell me more about him."

She said, "Daniel Reeds is a Fire Mage. He attacked Fairy Tail 100 years ago causing a war between the two guilds. Fairy Tail scraped by barely and God House Rocks evacuated the area. After 94 years went by, Daniel Reeds appeared again with the guild and attacked."

Natsu said, "Yep, we barely won that time as well."

Thomas asked, "Did they really disband the guild?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. They'll attack again. I bet you that."

Thomas said, "Well now, that explains why they aren't liked very much anymore."

Lucy laughed and then said, "You know, you don't look like a 64 year old man."

Thomas said, "Thank you, little girl."

Natsu heard that and then Happy asked, "What happened to you?"

Thomas answered, "I stopped aging at the age 14 when I finished learning all of the magic in the world. Another 10 years to learn Dragon Slayer Magic. After that, I built the guild to help protect the world. Not destroy guilds that were helping Ishgar."

Lucy asked, "Why'd you disappear?"

Thomas answered, "The people that trained me said that it was best if I disappeared for a hundred years. But when I woke up, it was seven hundred years later. And here I am. They probably wanted me to go to an era where magic is amazing. And without a doubt, this era rocks."

Lucy asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

Thomas answered, "Join Fairy Tail. I'll help out in your next battle against God House Rocks. It would definitely make the battle a little easier."

Natsu asked, "How strong are you?"

Thomas answered, "The strongest in the guild. I'll show you later if he tries anything again. I really want to kick his ass."

Happy asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "Using illegal magic in public. Taking women from Ishgar and selling them somewhere. That's illegal."

Lucy said, "Oh yeah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, by the way."

Thomas said, "Thomas Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel."

Happy said, "Happy."

Thomas looked at the owner and then took out the signature and then handed it to her and then she yelled, "Stick it up your ass dammit."

Thomas turned around and then said, "I'm sorry."

He sat back down and then Natsu looked at him and said, "You seem down."

Thomas said, "Please marry me."

She said, "Hell no."

Thomas started crying and then Lucy said, "You are an idiot."

Thomas said, "I'm sorry."

Natsu looked at Thomas and then Thomas said, "Well, I'm done eating. I gotta go now."

Natsu said, "Damn, he calmed down extremely fast."

Happy said, "He's crazy. Thinks that he's from the past."

Lucy said, "Thomas Dragneel is from the past. X20 to be exact."

Natsu said, "Really? Then why does he want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy answered, "Revenge."

Natsu heard that and then looked at him and then said, "I must stop him."


	3. Save Lucy

A couple minutes after, Thomas left them, Thomas walked to the outskirts of Hargeon Town where he created his guild. The owner of 8-Island, Yajima, saw him and said, "Young man. Got a minute."

Thomas heard that and looked at him and then Yajima nodded and then Thomas walked over to him and then said, "Yessir. How may I help you, sir?"

Yajima asked, "Where are you headed?"

Thomas answered, "To God House Rocks."

Yajima asked, "Why would you go to such a place?"

Thomas answered, "To blow it to smithereens."

Yajima heard that and then looked at him and then asked, "Are you a member of Fairy Tail?"

Thomas answered, "Not yet. But I'll be joining the guild soon."

Yajima said, "You shouldn't attack that guild unless they attack you."

Thomas said, "Sir, you don't understand."

Yajima said, "Yes I do. They ruined the reputation of the guild. I know that. It doesn't mean that you destroy the guild, kiddo."

Thomas said, "You really don't understand anything. I founded the guild."

Yajima heard that and then said, "No, you didn't."

Thomas said, "Yes I did."

Natsu appeared and saw him talking with Yajima and then Daniel appeared by 8-Island and then asked, "Is he giving you any trouble, Yajima?"

Yajima answered, "Nope, he's an old friend of mine."

Daniel said, "He looks like a 10 year old boy."

Thomas said, "I'm 764 years old. Nice to meet you."

Daniel said, "Not possible."

Yajima asked, "Who are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Dragneel, the founder of God House Rocks."

Daniel heard that and then said, "Sir, I've always wanted to meet you."

Thomas looked at him and then said, "You are?"

Yajima answered, "The current guildmaster of God House Rocks."

Thomas said, "I see. So you ruined my guild's reputation."

Daniel heard that and screeched and then said, "I'm sorry. Some voice told us to attack Fairy Tail."

Thomas said, "Some voice told you to?"

Daniel said, "Yes. A man's voice. That's all I know."

Thomas said, "I see. If you attack Fairy Tail again, you will feel my wrath."

Daniel said, "Sir, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Thomas answered, "No, we wouldn't."

Yajima said, "Please not here."

Thomas said, "By the way, does the Magic Council still exist?"

Yajima answered, "Yep. You are looking at a member of the Council."

Thomas said, "Oh, nice to meet you sir."

Daniel whispered, "He's a really dangerous man to society. You should have him arrested."

Yajima heard that and then Thomas said, "I have no reason to attack God House Rocks now. But like I said before, if you attack Fairy Tail again, that guild will be no more."

Thomas walked away and then Natsu looked at him and then said, "He's a little fishy. Let's follow him, Happy."

Happy said, "Aye sir."

They followed him as discreetly as possible and then Thomas stopped in front of the ocean and then said, "It's as beautiful as ever. Seeing the ocean never gets old."

The man at Hargeon Port asked, "Do you need anything sir?"

Thomas answered, "Nah, just looking at the ocean."

He said, "Well, it is a beautiful place to be."

Thomas said, "The sad thing is, being a Dragon Slayer, you can't stand riding the waves."

He heard that and said, "You are a Dragon Slayer?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I didn't mention that to you earlier."

He said, "No, I thought that you were just a Summoner Magician because you summoned the ship."

Thomas said, "Oh, that wasn't mine. It was my foster parents magic."

He heard that and asked, "What are you planning to do once you get to Fairy Tail, kid?"

Thomas answered, "Help them out as much as possible. I can't go back to God House Rocks. I just threatened to kill the guildmaster."

He said, "You really do have a deathwish, kid."

Thomas said, "I apologise. By the way man, do you remember the last thing I told you 700 years ago?"

He laughed and said, "So you remember me, I'm honored."

Thomas said, "Of course I'd remember an old friend of mine."

He said, "Yeah, I remember. You said 'I might not be coming back for a very long time. Protect Magnolia for me. It's in your hands now. I'm going to miss you.' That's what you told me."

Thomas said, "Yes. You did well in protecting it."

He laughed and then said, "You know, I was surprised to see you come back. I literally thought that you died all those years ago. What happened to you?"

Thomas answered, "I was put in an eternal slumber."

Natsu looked at them and then Happy asked, "Shall we jump him?"

The man looked back and then said, "You know that you were followed."

Thomas said, "It's ok. It's a member of Fairy Tail. He probably thinks that I want revenge for destroying my guild. Hell no. They deserve what's coming to them. Fairy Tail will prevail each time. Daniel Reeds doesn't understand the meaning of giving up. Not till the day he dies that is."

He laughed and said, "You certainly haven't changed. And I thought that you'd be at the guild by now. And yet, you are bitching about that fake Salamander person."

Thomas said, "Well, shit happens when you try to enslave women, man."

In another area, Hargeon Park, Lucy was sitting down and then the man appeared saying, "Hello there little girl. That man that you were with earlier, Thomas Dragneel is a really dangerous man. You shouldn't trust him."

Lucy asked, "How would you know?"

He answered, "I watched him take out an entire Navy Fleet. He's a really bad guy. He's probably the darkest magician in history."

Lucy said, "And you are telling me this because."

He answered, "Your other friend just went after him. He's in a lot of trouble. But I came here to invite you to my cruiseship. We'll be taking a cruise all around Ishgar. If you are interested, come to Hargeon Port at 8 p.m. That's when we leave tonight."

She heard that and said, "OK. I'll be there."

Thomas heard that and then said, "She really is stupid. She really fell for the fake Salamanders trap."

The man asked, "What are you going to do?"

Thomas answered, "I'm going to obviously save her from him."

Natsu looked at Thomas and then he laughed saying, "Your goal hasn't changed has it?"

Thomas answered, "Of course not, man. Saving the world is what I do. That's why I trained my body and soul to learn magic. To use it for good. Not evil."

Natsu stepped forward and then Thomas said, "Hello Natsu. Stop spying on me and get over here and talk with us."

He heard that and then Natsu asked, "What are you truly planning?"

Thomas answered, "Saving the world. You?"

Natsu heard that and asked, "Why would you threaten to kill the guildmaster of God House Rocks?"

Thomas answered, "Good question. Maybe God wants it that way. I just do what they tell me to do. But if you were to see Lucy taken away by an evil person, what would you do?"

Natsu answered, "I'd save her. What would you do?"

Thomas said, "Well, we were just talking about that actually."

Natsu heard that and then they continued to talk about a plan to save her. As soon as it turned 8:30 p.m. the ship that they were on, set sail. Lucy said, "This is a nice luxury ship."

The fake Salamander said, "Thank you. I paid a lot of good money to get it."

Lucy said, "I can tell. So where are the others."

The curtains started opening and then they started laughing and then the fake Salamander said, "Well now, I hate to tell you this, but we were never going to give you a tour of Ishgar. We were just going to sell you all for a nice price."

Lucy said, "Are all Fairy Tail mages like this?"

He answered, "Yes, they are."

They started laughing and then Lucy took her Celestial Spirit Keys out and then he brought his flames out and grabbed the keys with them and then Thomas said, "Go."

Natsu said, "Sure thing. Happy, fly me into the ship."

Happy said, "Understood."

Thomas said, "As soon as you get Lucy, get out of there Happy. Let Natsu handle the rest."

The man asked, "What if he gets sick?"

Thomas answered, "Uh, Lucy will have to do something to get him on land again."

Natsu said, "I see."

Thomas smiled and said, "Let's see what happens next."

The keys started to sink under the water and then they started grabbing Lucy and the fake Salamander said, "Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun. This long journey to our land. We're going to get a very high price for you. Put her to sle..."

Someone crashed down into the ship and then everyone looked at it and then the fake Salamander yelled, "My ship."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Natsu appeared and Lucy said, "Natsu."

Natsu said, "Thomas was right. You really were in trouble. I guess that he's trustworthy after all."

Thomas said, "I heard that dammit."

Natsu laughed and then made a face saying, "I feel like I'm about to be sick."

Thomas laughed and then Happy grabbed Lucy and then flew out of there and said, "She's so heavy."

Thomas said, "Put some effort into it Happy."

Happy said, "Aye sir."

Thomas said, "Lucy, I'm using Telepathy right now. You are a Celestial Spirit Magician. I need you to send that ship flying back to the shore."

Lucy asked, "Why should I trust you?"

Thomas answered, "He told you that I destroyed the Navy Fleet, which never happened by the way. I just woke up from a 700 year slumber. Get your keys and awaken Aquarius. She might not like it, but hell, she'll send your ass flying too. But Natsu won't last long. Along with the other women."

Lucy heard that and then Thomas said, "It's time to become a hero, Lucy. Save Natsu and become that hero."

Lucy heard that and then Happy said, "I'm running on fumes. I can't fly for that long."

Thomas smiled and then Lucy yelled, "This isn't part of the plan is it?"

Thomas answered, "Well, it's to be expected. Happy is weak."

Lucy heard that and said, "Oh, that makes sense."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Happy said, "Don't be so mean to me, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Sorry. Just get your keys and save Natsu. As soon as he reappears, I'll send them straight back to where they came from."

Lucy heard that and then said, "OK."


	4. Natsu, Thomas, Lucy vs Bora

Lucy landed in the ocean and then she swam under it. Lucy said to herself, "I need to do something. Natsu is getting beat up by them. He's over confident about his ability."

Thomas said, "Hang in there Natsu. The plan is going well. She's getting ready to attack you."

Natsu heard that and yelled, "What?"

The fake Salamander said, "Shut up."

They continued to kick him and then Natsu said, "Save me."

Lucy heard that and then grabbed her keys and then swam up and then Natsu said, "I hate being on this thing."

Thomas said, "Agreed. Just looking at it is making me sick."

Happy said, "Aye."

Lucy appeared and said, "Here I go. Open the gate of the Water Bearer."

She put the key into the water and turned it saying, "Aquarius."

Aquarius started to appear and then grinned and Thomas said, "Damn, she doesn't look happy."

Aquarius heard that and said, "Oh, if it isn't Master Thomas. It's been awhile."

Thomas said, "Yes. 700 years. Please send that ship to the shore so I could whoop some ass."

Aquarius asked, "Why should I listen to you? You no longer hold my key."

Thomas said, "Sorry."

Aquarius said, "You really want to show off, don't you?"

Thomas said, "They want to see how strong I am, so why not?"

Aquarius said, "I see."

Lucy said, "You two know each other."

Aquarius answered, "Yes. Thomas is known as one of the strongest magicians in history. He created the guild God House Rocks to help save the world from Darkness. And because of that, some of the Dragons during the Dragon King Festival help out Humans. Thomas created that guild and saved the Human race."

Lucy heard that and asked, "Will you send that ship to the shore so we could save the women and Natsu."

Aquarius sighed and yelled, "Don't summon me in this dirty water, dammit. Even Thomas knew better than that."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Well, I created my own water to summon you into."

Aquarius asked, "Why can't you be more like him?"

Lucy answered, "He's a monster, alright."

Aquarius said, "Now that you mention it, he obliterated an entire Dark Guild by himself."

Lucy's jaw dropped and then Aquarius swung her pot around and then the fake Salamander looked outside and then saw her and then she started spinning in circles and then Thomas looked at her and said, "Oh, that doesn't look good for me either."

The man asked, "Shall I put up a barrier?"

Thomas answered, "Let the water hit us, but don't let it destroy the town. We don't want to make Aquarius look bad now, do we?"

He said, "That wouldn't be a smart move at all."

Aquarius said, "I heard that."

Thomas said, "You were supposed to."

Lucy said, "Don't piss her off."

Thomas said, "I always piss her off. No matter what I do, she's pissed off."

Aquarius said, "That's because you keep interrupting my date with Scorpio."

Thomas said, "I'm sorry Aquarius, but if I need you, you are coming out even if you are in a date with your boyfriend."

Aquarius said, "That's why you'll never get a girlfriend. That attitude."

Thomas said, "I already got married. Had 5 kids. And they had kids. And so on and so on. Unlike you, you'll never get married and will never have kids."

Aquarius screeched and said, "Shit. He's got a point."

A huge wave of water appeared and washed the ship up to shore and then the man said, "Holy Barrier."

A barrier made from an Angel was created and then the water stopped before damaging any of the houses near Hargeon Port. Aquarius said, "Hm, Sam Victors is with you as well. I thought that he died after you disappeared."

Sam said, "Nope. Not till the day the boss dies."

Lucy said, "Sam Victors is the legendary Holy Magic user that worked for God House Rocks. He then stopped being a guild member after Thomas disappeared."

Sam said, "You did your homework, little girl."

The Fake Salamander said, "You failed to defeat me. That didn't hurt us at all."

Thomas smiled and said, "Good to know. Welcome to my world now."

He heard that and then a member said, "Bora, I've seen him before."

Bora said, "Don't use that name in public."

The man said, "He's the man that everyone feared 700 years ago. He challenged all of the Dark Guilds at once and just one guild wiped out 250 Dark Guilds. Holding a total of 250,000 soldiers on the enemy side and 400 Magicians on God House Rocks side. Each mage wiped out 625 Magicians. He saved the world that day and then disappeared."

Bora said, "What are you trying to say?"

Thomas walked forward and then Sam said, "I'll stay out of this, sir."

Thomas said, "Please do."

Aquarius said, "Watch Thomas fight and you'll see why he's known as the Strongest Human in History."

Thomas asked, "You ok, Natsu?"

Natsu stepped out from the ships debris and said, "Thank you, Lucy. I owe you one. No, I owe to two."

Thomas said, "Hm, Aquarius, you've gotten stronger by the way."

Aquarius said, "Really?"

Thomas said, "Yep. The water pressure almost pushed me back."

Sam said, "True. My Holy Barrier could barely keep up."

Aquarius smiled and then Bora said, "Fight them."

Thomas disappeared and appeared in front of them and then said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

Thomas swung at one of them and then the man that knew him flew back and then Thomas said, "Years of harsh training pays off."

Natsu smiled and jumped down and then said, "Fire Dragon's Claw."

Natsu kicked Bora's face and Bora flew toward Thomas and Thomas caught him by his head and lifted him up and said, "Fire Dragon's Blaze."

The flame flew into Bora's face and then Bora started screaming and then a man appeared and swung a sword at Thomas' back and Thomas felt that and turned his head and said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

A huge breath appeared and hit the man and then he collapsed and Thomas let go of Bora and then Lucy saw that and Happy said, "He's insane."

Natsu flew into him saying "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."

Bora coughed a little and then Bora flew back a little and then Bora turned around and Thomas' entire body was ablaze and he speared him saying, "Fire Dragon's Sword Spear."

Bora was on the ground unconscious and then Lucy said, "He's extremely strong."

Aquarius said, "Told you so. Farewell, sir."

The other members started running away and then Sam appeared in front of them saying, "Holy Rays."

Rays of light appeared attacking them and then they turned around and Natsu and Thomas appeared next to each other and Natsu said, "You truly are amazing."

Thomas said, "So are you. But I'm not even going all out yet. If I went all out, a lot of bad things would happen."

They said, "We surrender."

They said, "You pose as a member of Fairy Tail, you will pay the consequences."

They appeared behind them facing them and said, "Fire Dragon's Gatling Fang."

They started swinging at them extremely fast and then they were all knocked out and Thomas looked at them and said, "You know, holding back sucks. It just makes me want to..."

He lifted his head up and said, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon God."

A devastating breath of every element appeared and then Natsu's jaw dropped and then Lucy yelled, "You monster."

Happy said, "We unleashed it."

Natsu said, "Impossible."

Thomas stopped and said, "See. That's what happens when I wish to hold back."

Natsu said, "Your power is immeasurable."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

The Rune Knights appeared and then said, "Wait right there."

Thomas said, "I went a little overboard."

Natsu said, "We need to get out of here."

Happy said, "Agreed."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and then Sam said, "Peace out sir. I'll handle things from here."

Thomas said, "Thanks Sam. Keep up the good work."

Sam said, "You too."

Lucy asked, "Why are you taking me with you?"

Natsu answered, "You wanted to join the guild, right?"

Lucy heard that and then Thomas said, "Come with us."

Natsu said, "We're both headed to the same place."

Lucy heard that and said, "OK."

The 4 of them ran to Fairy Tail together.


	5. Thomas and Lucy Join Fairy Tail

On July 4, X784, the 4 of them appear before the Fairy Tail building. Thomas said, "So this is the Fairy Tail building, huh?"

Natsu answered, "Yep. Isn't it wonderful?"

Thomas answered, "It's better looking than God House Rocks. That's for damn sure."

Lucy asked, "How bad does that look?"

Thomas answered, "It's pretty bad. Compared to this, I just cared about having a guild building. It didn't matter what the hell it looked like to me."

Happy said, "Aye. This guild building was created by the First."

Thomas said, "I bet that it was. But she probably had help building it. I built it all by myself."

Natsu said, "She probably did."

They opened the door and then saw people fighting inside and then Lucy said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas said, "Now this is what a guild is all about. Fighting amongst each other. That's how you build friendships."

Lucy said, "Really?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. You have the big idea. Well, you are older than us after all."

Thomas said, "I've been in a guild longer than you as well."

They walked into the guild building and then a man bumped into Thomas and then Natsu saw that and then Natsu and Lucy backed away from Thomas and said, "Not my problem. Not my fault."

The man that bumped into him turned around and then Thomas looked down at him and then he screeched and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Dragneel. I'm here to see Makarov Dreyar."

The man asked, "Why would you want that?"

Thomas answered, "I have some stuff for him."

The best looking girl in the guild asked, "Is that so? May I see it?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. They are for him only."

She heard that and then said, "I'm his advisor. Anything that goes to him goes through me."

Natsu said, "That is true."

Thomas said, "Well, I'm Thomas Dragneel and I do things my way. So, stay out of it, Mirajane Strauss."

Mirajane turned into her Satan Soul form and then Thomas looked at her and then smiled saying, "This just got interesting."

Thomas snapped his fingers and then smoke appeared around Thomas' body and then everyone saw that and then said, "Satan Soul:..." As soon as the smoke disappeared, he said, "Abaddon."

Thomas appeared as Abaddon and then Mirajane said, "You have Takeover Magic as well?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. And I have plenty more where this came from. I could even transform into you."

Mirajane said, "I doubt that."

Thomas said, "Satan Soul: Thomas Strauss."

Thomas started to change and then said, "Hello. Still here."

Mirajane screeched and then a voice appeared saying, "Do not fight in my guild, Thomas Dragneel. I already know what you are capable of."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas turned back to normal and said, "Understood. I won't Makarov. I have a delivery for you."

Makarov said, "A delivery for me."

Thomas answered, "Yes. A delivery."

Makarov said, "Hand it over then."

Thomas snapped his fingers and then a pebble appeared on the palm of his hand and then took out the envelope and Makarov looked at it. Thomas released the pebble and it hit the floor and stopped and Mirajane looked at it and then Thomas snapped his fingers saying, "Swap."

Makarov appeared where the pebble was and then Thomas looked at how small he was and then handed him the envelope and then Makarov said, "Thank you."

He opened it up and then smiled saying, "I see. These are helpful Thomas. Come to my office. We'll talk more there."

Thomas looked at him and then said, "Have fun now, Lucy. I'll be back."

Makarov took him to his office and then Lucy asked, "What was that about?"

Natsu answered, "Who knows? He seemed to be happy with those papers."

Mirajane asked, "How strong is he, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "So strong that he could wipe out the entire continent with one attack."

Mirajane heard that and then said, "You're joking."

Lucy said, "He's a monster. He even took a sword to the back."

Natsu said, "He even threatened to kill the guildmaster of God House Rocks. He's insane."

Makarov said, "So, you here to join the guild like they mentioned."

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Makarov said, "You trained with the Elementals which are said to be myths. That's impressive."

Thomas said, "Yep. The Forest of Elements exists."

Makarov said, "You really need to learn when to hold back."

Thomas said, "I was holding back. And then I got really bored and released a Elemental Dragon God Slayer attack."

Makarov said, "I see. You really are an idiot. But I wasn't expecting you for another 5 days."

Thomas said, "Well, shit happens when you are with Natsu. He's a real piece of work."

Makarov said, "You could say that again. Now, that girl."

Thomas said, "Lucy Heartfilia. She wishes to join the guild as well as I."

Makarov said, "So you dealt with this fake Salamander with Natsu."

Thomas said, "Yes. He's probably resting in peace now."

Makarov laughed and then said, "You really are an interesting one."

Thomas said, "He's not dead of course. That only helped teach him a lesson. Not to kidnap and enslave women. But to use his magic for good. Not bad. That's what I've done for the past 700 years. That was the purpose of..."

Makarov said, "God House Rocks, correct? To help protect the world. Not become like them."

Thomas said, "Yep. But it seems that they are headed down a dark path."

Makarov said, "Yep. But they won't change, Thomas. You know that, right? They lost twice to us."

Thomas said, "Trust me, I know that they'll be back."

Makarov said, "I bet that they would after what you did."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Makarov smiled and then said, "Now let's look at the Models in these magazines."

Thomas said, "Agreed."

He took them out and then Mirajane appeared by the door and then said, "Put them away."

Makarov screeched and then Thomas grabbed them and then started looking through them and then stopped after seeing one person that looked like his child and said, "Makarov, this person right here. Who is she?"

Mirajane grinned and opened the door and then said, "I told you to close it dammit."

Makarov said, "That's a very famous model known as Alexia Kozma, why do you ask?"

Thomas answered, "She looks like my oldest daughter."

Makarov heard that and then asked, "Is that so?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. Super Archive."

Thomas' folders opened and then Thomas said, "Here she is. Elizabeth Dragneel."

Makarov looked at her and then at Alexia and said, "Woah, they really do resemble each other."

Mirajane grabbed it and then Thomas said, "Release the magazine. I wasn't done looking at Alexia."

Mirajane tore it up and then Makarov screeched and then Thomas stood up and grabbed her head with the sense of rage and Mirajane felt that and then Thomas said, "You made the biggest mistake of your life."

Natsu looked at the door and then Mirajane flew out of the room Natsu saw that and then said, "Damn, she pissed Thomas off."

Lucy heard that and then Makarov said, "Calm down. Just let it slide. There's more."

Thomas heard that and then they continued to look at the magazines. On the outside of it, Mirajane looked at the door and then said, "He's no normal Human."

Natsu said, "He's immortal. And has anger issues."

Mirajane appeared in front of Lucy and said, "You wanted to join the guild, correct?"

Lucy answered, "Yes."

Mirajane smiled and then said, "Tell me where you'd like it."

Lucy answered, "My right hand."

Mirajane stamped it on the back of her right hand and then said, "That'll do, right?"

Lucy answered, "Yep."

She walked over to Natsu and said, "Hey Natsu, I officially got a guild mark now. What do you think about it?"

Natsu said, "Good for you."

Lucy heard that and then grinned and then Mirajane said, "That happens a lot. He's quite a idiot. But that's why everyone loves him."

Lucy heard that and then back to the office, Makarov said, "Thomas, your previous guild mark. What happened to it?"

Thomas answered, "I erased it during the meeting with Daniel Reeds and Yajima."

Makarov said, "You met with Yajima."

Thomas said, "Yeah, he stopped me from destroying the guild building with everyone in it."

Makarov said, "You should have just destroyed the building."

Thomas said, "I know. Ship happens."

Makarov asked, "Where do you want the guild mark, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Left pec."

Makarov looked at him and then Thomas took his shirt off and then Makarov saw all of the scars on his body and then Thomas said, "Just place the mark man."

Makarov did and then Thomas put his shirt back on and then said, "Well, took you long enough."

Makarov laughed and then they walked outside of the room and then everyone looked at them and then Thomas hopped over the railing and then landed on his feet and said, "I need to get laid again."

Makarov laughed and then said, "You wish to continue your family tradition."

Thomas said, "Hell, let's look her up, shall we?"

Mirajane heard that and then looked at Thomas and then said, "Alexia Kozma."

His database opened up and then Thomas looked for her location and then said, "Phoenix's Tears, huh? I'll go there then."

Thomas walked away saying, "See you all later."

Natsu heard that and then looked at him saying, "What's going on?"

Makarov answered, "He's going to search for a girl that looks like his daughter. Leave him be. Especially you, Mirajane."

Thomas said, "I'll be back sooner or later."


	6. Thomas Meets Alexia

Thomas appeared on a train and then said, "Oh, I'm going to regret this. God, please give me strength."

While Thomas was on the train, a girl inside of Phoenix's Tears said, "Hm, you seem excited Alexia. What's up with you?"

Alexia answered, "You remember the voice that I've been hearing for a very long time, Shelby?"

Shelby Ford answered, "Yeah. But I think that you are delusional though."

Alexia said, "Well, she says that a man that she knows is on his way here."

Shelby said, "A man? On his way here?"

Alexia said, "Yep."

Shelby sighed and then the guildmaster looked at her and then said, "A friend of the voice. Who is this voice anyway?"

Alexia answered, "Chexovi Dragneel."

He heard that and then said, "The 2nd guildmaster of God House Rocks which got overpowered by Fairy Tail. Hm, who is the man that'll be arriving here?"

Alexia answered, "I don't know. She won't tell me till he arrives."

Shelby said, "I think that it's a trick. He might try to take her away from the guild."

The guildmaster said, "I doubt that. He'd probably ask her to leave, but he won't take her away."

Alexia said, "He's only coming to speak with me. Or Chexovi."

The guildmaster said, "We'll have faith in your judgment. But if he tries anything, we'll have to take him down."

Alexia said, "I know that."

Alexia looked at the door and then Shelby said, "Don't get too cocky Alexia. He could be a bad guy."

Alexia said, "Trust me, he's a good guy. Chexovi says that he's trustworthy."

The guildmaster said, "I'll probably need alcohol when he arrives."

Chexovi said, "I'm not Chexovi, dammit. I'm Elizabeth Dragneel."

Alexia said, "Oh wait, I got their names mixed up. It's Elizabeth Dragneel."

The guildmaster said, "Chexovi's first daughter. Elizabeth Dragneel. She was a strong one."

Alexia said, "You know this because..."

He answered, "I do my research."

A man appeared behind her and then said, "Boo."

Alexia stood there without any emotion and Shelby jumped back screaming saying, "Please don't do that, George."

George Ghostly said, "My bad. It was meant to scare Alexia. Not you."

Alexia said, "It didn't work."

While Alexia was waiting for Thomas to arrive, the train finally stopped after 5 hours, Thomas crawled off of the train saying, "It's finally over. I got my sickness back. I didn't overcome it at all. Shit."

A mage saw him laying there and asked, "Do you need any help, sir?"

Thomas answered, "Nah, I'm good. Just reviving myself after all of that motion sickness that I got."

He heard that and said, "Oh, you can't take moving like a normal person."

Thomas said, "It makes me sick."

He started to stand up slowly and Thomas said, "I'm Thomas Dragneel, by the way."

He said, "Vigor, nice to meet you, Thomas. Where are you headed?"

Thomas answered, "To meet a girl."

Vigor said, "I see. I'm here on a job."

Thomas said, "That's nice to know. Is it a hard one?"

Vigor answered, "Yeah. But weak people like you couldn't handle the pressure."

Thomas said, "I think that I can handle the pressure man."

Vigor said, "Attacking a Dark Guild."

Thomas said, "Oh, I see. Good luck with that. I've wiped out hundreds of them in my lifetime. Well, I gotta go now. Peace."

Vigor looked at the ground where he was laying and then said, "Hundreds, huh? I doubt that a Human could do that much damage to the world by himself."

When he went to look at Thomas, Thomas was gone already and then said, "He's fast. I guess that I don't have anything to worry about. He was just bluffing. There is no way that he took out hundreds of Dark Guilds. If that was the case, then that would be bad news for Manticore."

Thomas appeared in front of the Castle and then a guard said, "Sir, please step back."

Thomas did and then said, "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way to Phoenix's Tears. Have you heard of that guild, sir?"

The guard answered, "Yes. You just passed it a while ago."

Thomas heard that and then said, "A while ago?"

The guard answered, "Yes. It's two blocks down that way. You can't miss it. The guild mark looks like a Phoenix crying."

Thomas heard that and said, "Thank you very much."

He turned around and then walked away again and the guard said, "He's got a bad sense of direction. But he asks politely. Just who is he?"

Thomas saw the guild building and then said, "I finally found it. Let's see what happens next."

Thomas walked toward it and then a barrier appeared and then Thomas looked at it and said, "Anti-Sickness Barrier. I can't get to the guild with this here. Ancient Eyes."

His eyes glowed for awhile and then he looked around and then saw that the barrier wasn't the big and then said, "Good enough. It's a small barrier."

Thomas leaped over it and then snapped his fingers and the barrier exploded and then Shelby heard that and then George opened the door and saw a man walking out of the smoke and then Alexia said, "The man that we're expecting is arriving through that smoke that you see."

George said, "He caused an explosion in Crocus. He's got a death wish."

Thomas walked to the door and then George looked at him and then Thomas said, "You are a member of the guild, correct?"

George asked, "How can you see me?"

Thomas answered, "Ancient Eyes. It allows me to see whatever that isn't seeable to the common eye."

George screeched and then Thomas walked in and then the guildmaster looked at him and then Thomas said, "The name is Thomas Dragneel. Uh, I'm looking for this girl."

The guildmaster sighed and said, "Just because of that photo."

Thomas said, "Yes. She looks like my daughter. So I wanted to check it out."

He said, "You truly are an interesting one."

Alexia said, "I'm over here."

Thomas heard that and then turned his head and saw her saying, "Woah, she really does look like the girl in the image."

Alexia said, "Do I really look like your daughter?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Elizabeth Dragneel is her name."

Alexia's jaw dropped and yelled, "You are his daughter."

Elizabeth said, "Yes. I didn't tell you that."

Alexia answered, "Not at all."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh, you speak to yourself."

Shelby said, "I think that she's delusional. But she says that she hears a voice that told her that you were coming here."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Now I see why you look like Elizabeth."

Alexia heard that and asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "Her soul is inside of your body. And she's probably been waiting a long time to meet me again. Is that right, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth answered, "That's right, dad."

Alexia smiled and said, "She's really happy to see you again."

Thomas said, "I bet that she is. Now that I confirmed it, I must..."

An explosion occurred far away and then Thomas turned his head toward the door and said to himself, "Crocus is under attack, huh?"


	7. Manticore Strikes First

The guildmaster said, "Hm, Millicas and Jordan hasn't come back yet."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "Where were they last seen?"

Alexia asked, "Why do you ask?"

Thomas answered, "I just heard an explosion. It might have been them."

The guildmaster said, "Near Crocus' Restaurant. Their client works there."

Thomas said, "I'll go check it out for you."

Alexia said, "I'll join him."

Shelby said, "Me too."

The guildmaster said, "Make sure that you don't do any damage to the city now."

Thomas said, "Understood."

George opened the door and then they walked outside and Shelby asked, "Why are you trying to help us?"

Thomas answered, "I honestly don't know. Maybe it's the right thing to do."

More explosions occurred and then Alexia said, "Let's hurry."

Shelby said, "Agreed."

While they were running toward where the explosions were, at Crocus' Restaurant, Millicas said, "Who the hell are you?"

Vigor answered, "I already told you who I was. I'm Vigor, a member of Manticore. A Dark Guild. Iron-Make: Arrows."

Iron arrows flew into the two of them and they started screaming and then Jordan said, "Ice-Make: Lance."

Ice lances flew toward him and then Vigor said, "Oh, that's really cold missy."

Jordan looked at him and then Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Lion."

An iron lion appeared and then Jordan saw that and then the lion charged toward her. Millicas appeared said, "Explosive Fist."

Millicas punched the iron lion and then grunted and Jordan said, "Ice-Make: Dragon."

A dragon made of ice appeared and flew toward Vigor and crashed down where Vigor was standing, but he jumped back saying, "You two really are a good team. But this is the end. Iron-Make: Duplicates."

Multiple copies of himself appeared and then they looked around and saw that they were surrounded and Millicas said, "We can't handle them all, Jordan."

Jordan said, "Well, we gotta do our best for Crocus. They caused this. Let's end this."

Millicas smiled and then Jordan said, "Ice-Make: Rain Shower."

Ice started raining from the sky and then Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Barrier."

All of the Vigor's had iron barriers appear to protect them from the attack and then after it ended, the barriers disappeared and they all said, "Iron-Make: Lion."

Iron lions appeared and then charged toward them and then Millicas grinned and then said, "Explosive Kick."

He kicked a lion into another one and then Jordan said, "Ice-Make: Ice Hammer."

A hammer made of ice appeared and then she started swinging at the lions but each attack just put a small dent into them. They just kept coming and then attacked them making them scream and then Thomas heard the screams and then said, "They have been defeated."

Shelby said, "Not possible. They are strong."

Alexia looked at Thomas and asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "Holy Dragon's Hearing."

Alexia heard that and said, "You're a Dragon Slayer."

Thomas said, "Yes. I am."

Shelby asked, "What type?"

Thomas answered, "A Elemental Dragon Slayer."

Alexia said, "Meaning that you are capable of wielding all elements."

Thomas said, "Correct."

They appeared in front of Crocus' Restaurant and then Thomas said, "They are your friends."

Alexia said, "Most likely, you are saying "Lady's first." Am I right?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Shelby said, "Then just say so, dammit."

Thomas said, "I humbly apologise. But shit happens."

They ran into the restaurant and then saw that their bodies were staked against the wall and then Shelby said, "Unforgivable."

Alexia said, "They will pay for this."

Thomas looked at them and then said, "Owner, who exactly did this?"

The owner of Crocus' Restaurant answered, "One man did this."

Alexia asked, "What was his name?"

He answered, "I think that I heard him say Manticore."

Thomas said, "That's not a name of the person, that's a name of a Dark Guild. What was his name?"

The owner screeched and said, "Don't kill me."

Thomas said, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to avenge these fallen comrades of theirs. What was his name, sir?"

He answered, "Vigor."

Thomas said, "Vigor? Where have I heard that name before?"

He tried to remember and then said, "Oh well, it'll come back...oh, the man from the train. He did say that he was going guild hunting I think. But a Dark Guild, not a Legal Guild."

He said, "Vigor is from a Dark Guild."

Thomas yelled, "What? I was tricked by such a nice person."

Alexia sighed and then Shelby said, "We need to report this to Master."

Thomas walked toward their bodies and then put his hands over the iron stakes and said, "Erase."

All of the magic amplified into holding the iron stakes into their bodies disappeared and then Thomas tore them out and then blood gushed out of their arms and then Thomas put his hands over the wounds and said, "Holy Gold Dragon's Purify."

The wounds started to heal and then they saw that and then Thomas caught them before they hit the ground and then said, "Let's head back to the guild."

They said, "Agreed."

They charged back toward the guild and then as soon as they returned, Thomas placed their bodies on two tables and then said, "They were attacked by a Dark Guild known as Manticore. And they lost the fight."

The headmaster grabbed his staff and then squashed it with his bare hand and then said, "They made the biggest mistake of their lives."


	8. Phoenix's Tears Attacks Manticore

The guildmaster said, "Thomas who?"

Thomas said, "Thomas Dragneel."

He said, "Well, I'm Red Skull. The guildmaster of Phoenix's Tears. Will you help us defeat Manticore before they cause anymore damage to Crocus?"

Thomas answered, "Of course. I'm down. I'll help out."

Shelby said, "That's good."

Alexia said, "We could use all the help that we can get."

Thomas said, "I know. That's why I'm helping you."

While they were planning an attack on Manticore, at Manticore's guild building, Vigor said, "Two members of Phoenix's Tears have been defeated, sir?"

The guildmaster of Manticore asked, "Which two?"

Vigor answered, "Millicas and Jordan."

He said, "Good. Did you see any suspicious people?"

Vigor answered, "Yes. A man broke through our Anti-Sickness Barrier. And then destroyed it."

The guildmaster asked, "Do you know who this person is?"

Vigor answered, "Yes. Thomas Dragneel is what he called himself."

He heard that and then said, "Oh, he's not a threat. He's just a liability. He'll cause Phoenix's Tears to tear each other a part."

Vigor asked, "Are you sure, sir? I have a feeling that they are planning a counter attack right now."

He said, "Well now. That's to be expected. We attacked their guild members."

Vigor said, "Cougar, what do you think?"

Cougar answered, "Thomas Dragneel is not of this era. He must of time jumped from the past to the future which is our present day."

Vigor said, "Is he good?"

Cougar answered, "He's the most vicious of magicians of his era annihilating an army of Dark Guilds all by himself."

The guildmaster said, "It seems that we pissed off a monster. But hell, I'll be in my office if you need me."

They said, "Yessir."

Vigor looked at the door and then the guildmaster disappeared and Cougar said, "Vigor, do you think that Manticore is running away?"

Vigor asked, "Why would you say that?"

Cougar answered, "After I mentioned that Thomas Dragneel annihilated an army of Dark Guilds, he decided to go to his office. Don't you find that suspicious?"

Vigor said, "Now that you mention it, it does look like he is running away."

As soon as he said that, an explosion occurred from the front door of the guild building and then Vigor said, "They are here."

Cougar sighed and then yelled, "Attack them."

Everyone started charging toward Phoenix's Tears members and then everyone charged forward and then the battle between Phoenix's Tears and Manticore began. Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Raining Arrows."

Iron arrows started raining from the sky and then Red Skull said, "Fire King's Breath."

She blew out a deadly breath burning all of the iron arrows melting them and then Thomas said, "Liquid-Make: Arrows."

The melted arrows turned into liquid arrows and then they flew toward the enemy and they started screaming and then Shelby's legs turned into car wheels and then she flew toward them and then said, "Spinning Tornado."

Shelby created a tornado made of the air inside of the Manticore guild building and then it sucked up most of the Mages and then spit them out. Red Skull walked toward the guildmasters office and then Thomas said, "White Dragon's Whip."

Thomas swung the whip at the people after Red Skull and they flew back into the wall and screamed and Red Skull looked at Thomas and Thomas smiled and nodded and then Red Skull nodded as well and walked up the stairs with a deadly aura the entire time. With his aura destroying everything in his path, Manticore said, "Shit. He's coming. Well, let's see what happens next for you, Red Skull."

While Red Skull walked up the 7 flights of stairs, Alexia said, "Fire God's Breath."

A God level breath flew out of her mouth and then Thomas said, "Woah, that's to be expected, but damn."

The fire burnt most of them and then Thomas speared one into the ground saying, "Hm, you people are weak. Where are the big fry, huh?"

Cougar sighed and then took off and started attacking Thomas in every direction and Shelby said, "Be careful for what you wish for, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Oh, I know. I got exactly what I wanted. A man worth fighting."

Vigor said, "You really are different from when you were in the year X50 destroying Dark Guilds like they were nothing."

Thomas said, "Oh, you did your homework."

Thomas disappeared and appeared in front of him and then said, "Iron Dragon's Headbutt."

His entire head turned into iron and then he hit Vigor in the head hard and then he flew back and Cougar said, "Supersonic Tornado."

He started circling around Thomas and then after a couple seconds, a tornado was created and then Thomas flew up and then started screaming and then Alexia saw that and then said, "Fire God's Breath."

She aimed it at the tornado and then the tornado absorbed it and turned it into a firenado and Thomas started screaming even louder and then Cougar smiled and then said, "Now Jaws."

Jaws smiled and then jumped up and Cougar launched him toward Thomas and Jaws said, "Shark Bite."

He bit Thomas and they flew out of the firenado and then Thomas smiled and then said, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon."

Thomas hit Jaws with it and then Jaws started screaming extremely loud and then they both fell down hard and Jaws was out cold and then disappeared and Thomas saw that and then said, "Huh?"

Alexia said, "This isn't their main base."

Cougar saw that and then said, "Shit. You had to lose, Jaws. Well, nothing that we can do about it now."

Vigor sighed and said, "Yep. Nothing that we can do."


	9. Thomas and Shelby vs Cougar

Cougar flew toward Thomas again and then was about to attack him when Shelby appeared saying, "Ford's Charge."

She drove her left shoulder into Cougar and then Cougar flew back and Vigor said, "Uh, that's unheard of. Cougar losing a battle of speed."

Thomas appeared behind Cougar and said, "Fire Dragon's Bullets."

Thomas made a finger gun and then started bringing his thumb down and then fire bullets started flying toward Cougar. Cougar heard them from behind and then put his foot on the ground and hopped to the left to dodge the bullets asking, "How'd you get behind me so fast?"

Thomas answered, "I'm a Mage that wields all elements. That includes Speed, Lightning, Water, Fire, Life, etc."

Vigor said, "If that's the case, what will you do about this? Iron-Make: Rose Garden."

A rose garden made of iron appeared and then Alexia appeared saying, "Fire God's Breath."

She blew the deadly breath at Vigor and then Vigor asked, "Why is that the only magic that you used ever since you got here?"

Alexia answered, "To be honest with you. I don't know. But would you like to test me? I got a nice new powerful technique up my sleeve."

Shelby heard that and said, "Oh, that should be interesting."

Thomas said, "Agreed."

Shelby drove toward Cougar and then Cougar said, "Too slow, little girl."

Thomas said, "I see."

He disappeared and Cougar said, "Lightning Spear."

A massive explosion occurred where Thomas was standing and then Shelby saw that and then Vigor laughed and said, "Thomas Dragneel is finished. He didn't stand a chance against him."

Alexia looked at the smoke and then Elizabeth said, "Alexia, don't worry about my father. Dad is capable of withstanding any type of damage by the enemy. That is because his body regenerates faster than the damage is made."

Alexia heard that and then asked, "Is he really that strong?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes he is, Alexia. Now stay focused on your match with Vigor."

Alexia said, "OK."

Shelby said, "Stop talking to yourself, idiot."

Alexia said, "I'm talking to Elizabeth."

Shelby said, "Bullshit."

Thomas said, "Nope, that's not bullshit, Shelby."

Cougar heard that and then looked up saying, "Impossible. How are you still standing?"

Vigor said, "That has never been blocked before."

Alexia smiled and then Thomas said, "Ice Dragon's Elbow."

Thomas' arm turned to ice. He swung his elbow downwards and then Cougar jumped back and then Thomas said, "I hate this guy."

Shelby said, "Speeding Bulldozer."

Shelby through Cougar and then started going back and forth saying, "Ford's 100-Hit Slash."

After a 100 hit combo of slashes that looked like sword attacks, but with her arms instead of swords, Cougar flew into Thomas and Thomas caught him by his head and lifted him up saying, "Ice Dragon's Blaze."

Ice flew toward Cougar, but Cougar shook his way out of his grip and then Thomas grunted saying, "I forgot that speedsters like you could phase through things."

Cougar smiled and then started spinning in circles again saying, "Supersonic Tornado."

Vigor said, "Iron-Make:..." He waited for the tornado to be complete and then Thomas and Shelby started to rise up screaming again and then Vigor said, "...Prison."

A prison appeared around the tornado trapping them and the tornado inside of the prison which had no holes. Cougar smiled and then said, "Nice work Vigor. You defeated them with me."

Alexia smiled and then said, "Fire Swirl."

She swung her arms around and then the enemies surrounding her started to rise and then Vigor asked, "Was that your new technique? It looks pretty weak there Mage."

Alexia said, "Well, I'm not done yet."

Alexia looked at the prison and then said to herself, "I'll just need to have faith in them, huh? Well, let's finish this fight up."


	10. Fire Fist Ace

Alexia looked at Vigor and then Vigor said, "Alright, taking you out will be a lot of fun."

Alexia asked, "What makes you say that?"

Vigor answered, "You are a lot tougher than Thomas Dragneel. Let's begin, shall we?"

Alexia said, "Fire Bullets."

She made a finger gun and then brought her thumb down numerous times and then Cougar appeared and then speared Alexia into the ground and Vigor said, "She really isn't taking me seriously, Cougar."

Cougar said, "I noticed. What shall we do about that?"

Fire appeared around Alexia's body and then Cougar grinned and then started running around and yelled, "Water. I need water."

Vigor heard that and then someone said, "Stop moving idiot."

Cougar did and said, "It burns. Get it off."

Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Swirling Petals."

Petals made of iron flew toward her in a swirling motion and then Alexia said, "Fire Swirling Waves."

She started spinning around in circles and flames started flying all over the place and rain appeared all over the guild building and everywhere that there was a fire, it was extinguished. Vigor laughed and asked, "What are you going to do now, girl? Your only chance to save your friends is gone."

Alexia said, "Like I said before. I'm still holding a new technique for myself to use when the time is right."

Vigor heard that and Cougar said, "Thanks Josh."

Josh Rivers said, "No problem. Now go kick some ass."

Cougar smiled and then charged toward Alexia, but Alexia turned her head toward him and said, "Fire Fist."

As soon as Cougar got close to her, Alexia swung at him, but Cougar dodged the attack and then started moving back and forth saying, "Supersonic Zigzag."

He started attacking her over and over again and then after the 100th hit, Alexia felt that and then collapsed saying to herself, "Cougar is a pain in the ass. Hurry up and wake up, Thomas."

Elizabeth said, "I am about to use an illegal magic on you."

Alexia heard that and then Elizabeth said, "It's illegal because it is used by one of the Dark Mages that my father killed and implanted into me."

Alexia asked her, "Why would Thomas do that?"

Elizabeth answered, "To keep me alive from the poison that he inflicted on me. It's called Save Me Baby."

Alexia heard that and then asked her, "What does it do?"

Elizabeth answered, "Heals all wounds within seconds. It also enhances the strength of all magic. And stats of a person by 500%. That is why it is forbidden to use. You mustn't tell anyone about it. Not even my father."

Alexia said to her, "Understood."

Elizabeth said, "Save Me Baby."

Her wounds were starting to heal and then Cougar said, "Finish her off, Vigor."

Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Sword."

A sword made of iron appeared in his hands and then Alexia said to herself, "Flammable Body."

Vigor smiled and said, "Farewell, Mage of Phoenix's Tears. This would make it 5 down, loads more to go."

Cougar smiled and then Vigor stabbed her. Vigor laughed and then the sword started to melt and then Vigor said, "Impossible."

He lifted it up and saw that the hole started repairing itself and Alexia said, "Flammable Body. It really works, you know."

Vigor asked, "Why you little rat?"

Cougar said, "That's a nice trick up your sleeve. But not strong enough to beat us."

Alexia said, "You two are missing the big picture here. I didn't even announce my new technique yet."

Vigor heard that and then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Alexia stood up and then said, "Oh, that really hurt man. But I can't hold back any longer. Let's knock your sorry asses out of commission."

Cougar grinned and then charged toward Alexia, but Alexia smiled and then punched him in the face once he arrived behind her. Cougar said, "Impossible."

Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Copperhead."

A sharp object that was long in length flew toward her and then Cougar went to hold her down, but Alexia said, "Fireball."

The fireball was spit out of her mouth and flew right into the iron copperhead causing an explosion and then Cougar said, "We can't kill one girl."

Alexia said, "Uh, you are mistaken again. You didn't defeat them yet."

Cougar heard that and then Vigor asked, "Who yet?"

Alexia answered, "Thomas and Shelby. They are still alive and kicking."

Vigor grinned and then Cougar said, "Enough of this shit."

He flew toward her and then Alexia turned around and then said, "Flammable Spear."

She jumped forward, but no one was there. Cougar saw that and then Vigor said, "If you stayed in that position, you'd be a goner."

Cougar said, "I know."

Vigor said, "Fight us seriously now, little girl. You already know that we're going to beat your ass. You don't have anyone here to protect you."

Alexia said, "I'm not so sure about that."

While Alexia was standing there, a voice appeared saying, "Summon: Eradicator."

Eradicator is a Demon from 500,000 years ago. He wields a deadly hammer that does massive damage to all life. Even the buildings. Cougar heard that and then said, "A Summoner."

The voice asked, "How'd I do, Alexia?"

Alexia answered, "Perfect, William. Now enjoy."

While Eradicator was fighting with Cougar and Vigor, Alexia was getting ready to awaken her new magic that she learned a couple weeks ago. William said, "Eradicator, protect Alexia for as long as possible."

Eradicator said, "Understood."

He started swinging his hammer over and over again. Explosion after explosion occurred inside the guild hall. Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Bomb."

A bomb appeared and then Eradicator swung at him, but Vigor put the bomb on Eradicator's hammer and then Cougar carried him away from the explosion and then Vigor said, "Explode."

The bomb blew up and then Eradicator screamed and then returned back to the Logos' World. Cougar laughed and then charged toward Alexia again and then William said, "I'm sorry."

Alexia said, "Don't be. I just finished the incantation. You succeeded."

William heard that and then George appeared holding Cougar and then said, "Go Alexia."

Alexia said, "Fire Fist Ace."

Her fist went ablaze and then Cougar tried to get out of his grip and then turned around and saw that nothing was there and asked, "Where is he? Who is holding me down? What the hell is going on here?"

Alexia punched Cougar in the face and then a massive explosion occurred causing debris to fly all around the area and then Cougar flew back and then Vigor caught him and asked, "Can you still fight?"

Cougar answered, "Yeah. I can still fight."

Alexia heard that and then said to herself, "Impossible. I used that on Shelby and it knocked her out. What the hell is going on here?"

The smoke disappeared and then Cougar was stumbling around and then Vigor said, "You can't defeat us with that low level shit."

Alexia said, "He can barely stand."

Cougar said, "I can still fight."

Alexia said, "As you wish."


	11. Thomas and Shelby Break Free

Alexia continues to fight. While they are fighting outside of the prison that was created by Vigor which is holding both Thomas and Shelby inside along with a tornado, the tornado started to disappear and then Shelby and Thomas started to fall down to the ground and then Thomas said to himself, "How long have I been out? No, when did the sense of Save My Baby be enforced?"

Alexia turned toward the prison and heard the noise of the tornado disappearing and started laughing and said, "It seems that he's finally back in the fight."

Cougar asked, "Who is?"

Alexia answered, "Thomas Dragneel. Your tornado is starting to disappear."

Cougar heard that and then Vigor asked, "Do you really believe that could happen, Cougar?"

Cougar answered, "Yes. Thomas Dragneel dissolved a hurricane that was about to hit Ishgar. So it is possible for him to dissolve a tornado."

Alexia smiled and then Elizabeth said, "Uh, he might yell at you. So be careful."

Alexia asked Elizabeth, "Why?"

Elizabeth answered, "He knows that Save My Baby was used. He can tell the future."

Alexia screeched and then Elizabeth said, "So be on guard."

Alexia said, "So, what are you ladies waiting for. A written invitation to Hell."

Thomas heard that and said to herself, "It seems that the fight is still going on outside. Keep it up, Alexia. But you shouldn't have used Save My Baby on her, Elizabeth. What the hell were you thinking?"

Cougar charged toward Alexia and then Alexia said, "Fire Swirl."

She swung her arms around and a swirl of flames flew up with Cougar in them and then Vigor grinned and then said, "Iron-Make: Duplicates."

Hundreds of Vigor's appeared and then they all started to attack her. Alexia said, "Fire God's Barrier."

All of the attacks that flew toward Alexia melted and then Vigor grinned and said, "Nothing is going through that damn barrier. Josh, do something about this barrier?"

Josh said, "Rainfall."

Rain started to fall and then Alexia put her arms out and the barrier flew toward them along with the prison. But members of Manticore appeared and blocked the attack. Screams started to occur outside of the prison and then Thomas said to himself, "Seems to me that we're winning. But the end result is me kicking their ass."

He finished devouring the tornado and then said, "Oh, that was a good meal. I'm fully regenerated."

He looked at Shelby and then saw that she was unconscious and said, "Shit. She's unconscious."

Thomas started punching the iron prison that he was put in and then Vigor heard that and then said, "Impossible."

Everyone of Phoenix's Tears looked at the iron prison and then Vigor yelled, "Why won't you just die?"

Josh said, "Sir, do not get angry. Rainfall."

Rain started to fall down where Thomas and Shelby were and then Thomas continued to punch the iron prison's walls. Vigor laughed and then said, "He can't get out, huh? This is good. You aren't as strong as me, Thomas Dragneel."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh hell, you think that you are stronger than me just because I'm not trying to break out of here. Well, you are dead wrong. I'm far stronger than I look."

Alexia said, "Thomas knows no bounds, huh?"

Elizabeth said, "That's because Thomas is on par with a true God."

Alexia heard that and then said to her, "So you are most likely saying that Thomas is capable of breaking out of that thing with ease."

Elizabeth answered, "Yep."

Alexia asked, "Then why isn't he breaking free?"

Elizabeth answered, "To wait for Shelby to wake up. She's unconscious after all. They've been inside of the tornado for a while."

Alexia said, "Oh, makes sense."

Vigor said, "Your magic can not reach me, Mage of Phoenix's Tears."

Alexia said, "And your magic can't reach me either."

Thomas' hand appeared through the wall and then he grabbed one of the members of Manticore and slammed him into the prison, knocking him out. Vigor saw the man fall out of nowhere and asked, "What just happened?"

Cougar answered, "He just fell."

Alexia heard that and then said, "Fire God's Bre..."

Before she could finish saying it, she was hit by a kick and the breath hit the ground and Alexia flew up and then Cougar laughed and said, "Farewell, Mage of Phoenix's Tears."

Thomas heard that and then looked at Shelby and then Shelby still wasn't moving and then Thomas yelled, "Now."

Alexia smiled and then fire started to appear from the crack in the wall that Thomas created and flew toward Alexia and then Alexia caught it and then turned it into one huge fireball saying, "Fire Exploding Fireball."

Alexia smiled and then tossed the fireball down toward them and then Josh screeched saying, "That's a bomb."

Cougar grinned and then said, "Get a Fire Mage to destroy it."

Josh said, "They are out of commission already, sir."

Vigor grinned and said, "Iron-Make: Barrier."

A barrier appeared around the three of them and then the fireball hit the ground causing an massive explosion and then Thomas said, "Not the end, huh? Life's a bitch man."

Shelby started to move and then said, "You know, you say that life's a bitch. But you actually love life."

Thomas laughed and said, "You know me too well, Shelby. And welcome back to the world of the living and not the dead."

Shelby said, "Thanks to you that is."

Thomas said, "Yep. You ready for a little payback."

Shelby said, "Hell, I was born ready for this shit."

Thomas laughed and then a devastating flame appeared from around Thomas and then the prison started to melt. While the prison started melting, Vigor saw that his barrier was breached by the explosion and then said, "We made it."

Josh said, "Yep."

Cougar said, "Surprisingly, it didn't melt the entire barrier."

Alexia said, "Shit, they are still alive."

Vigor stepped out of the barrier and then said, "Iron-Make: Lance."

Lances made of iron appeared and started flying toward Alexia, but Alexia said, "Fire God's Breath."

She blew out a deadly breath that turned the iron into a liquid and Thomas said, "Liquid-Make: Arrows."

The melted iron turned into arrows and they started flying down to Vigor and then Vigor dove into the hole in his barrier and then said, "Shit."

The prison disappeared and then Shelby said, "It's good to be back in action."

Thomas said, "Agreed. Let's finish this."

Alexia smiled and then Thomas caught her and then placed her on the ground next to them saying, "Good job on holding out. But never use that spell again."

Alexia said, "Understood."


	12. Red Skull Is Defeated

Vigor looked at Thomas and saw that he was unharmed and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. You put all of that effort into that tornado that it didn't even do any damage to him at all."

Cougar said, "Told you that Thomas Dragneel was a damn monster. But you didn't believe me."

Vigor heard that and then said, "Iron-Make: Hammer."

A huge hammer appeared and then Vigor smiled and said, "You are going down."

Cougar smiled and then he jumped up and then landed on top of the hammer and then Vigor launched him up and then Thomas said, "I guess that if you want to go all out, I'll officially go all out as well."

Cougar heard that and then Elizabeth said, "And here he goes."

Thomas said, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon God."

Everyone heard that and then a deadly breath flew out of his mouth of every element combined into one and then Cougar said, "Oh shit."

The deadly breath flew right into him and beyond that. Everyone in Crocus saw that deadly breath coming out of a building somewhere near the Castle and then the Princess of Fiore asked, "What was that?"

A knight answered, "Must have been an earthquake your highness. Mages are fighting after all."

She said, "Arcadios. That doesn't look like an earthquake."

Arcadios heard that and then looked at the deadly breath and yelled, "What is that?"

The King appeared and said, "It must be the man that's been asleep for 700 years, Thomas Dragneel. The strongest magician in history. He must be fighting a Dark Guild right now. And the closest Dark Guild is Manticore. They are planning something big."

The breath disappeared and then Vigor saw that and then said, "Oh shit. That was one deadly breath."

Thomas said, "I went a little overboard."

Alexia said, "That's far beyond a little overboard."

Shelby said, "I'm glad that you are on our side. Fighting you is like a death wish."

Vigor said, "Well, Cougar is out of commission. I guess that I'll fight the three of you by myself."

Thomas said, "I need to make a call. You guys fight without me."

Vigor heard that and then Shelby said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas said, "It's an important call. So, please continue without me. You guys can do it."

They smiled and then charged toward Vigor and then Thomas used Telepathy again saying, "Your highness, your majesty, and Arcadios the knight, this is Thomas Dragneel."

Arcadios said, "He was right."

The King said, "I only thought that you coming back was just a rumor, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Well, a lot happens after 700 years. I was supposed to wake up in just 100 years, but plans change. And hear I am."

The Princess asked, "Was that really you that caused that thingy to go into the air?"

Thomas answered, "Yes it was, your highness. It was known as Roar of the Elemental Dragon God. Very dangerous techniques."

Arcadios said, "We saw it from here."

Thomas said, "Manticore attacked two members of a Legal Guild known as Phoenix's Tears. It's a guild within Crocus. I'm helping them out. But I'm not a member of Phoenix's Tears, or the guild that I created 700+ years ago. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore."

The King said, "And you are telling me this because..."

Thomas answered, "I wanted to apologise for scaring her highness. I have great hearing, sir. And I am sorry. Plus, this base is just a branch of Manticore. The Main Base is at an unknown location, right now. And the future holds no bars."

The Princess heard that and then the King asked, "What do you mean?"

Thomas answered, "People are about to die, your majesty. You need to evacuate everyone. Manticore plans to destroy Phoenix's Tears completely."

The Princess heard that and then said, "With a cannon of mass destruction."

Thomas heard that and said, "Correct. It's known as the Jupiter. A very dangerous cannon that Legal Guilds wield."

The King screeched and Thomas said, "But don't worry. I can stop the Jupiter's attack. It might be stupid on my part. But that's ok."

Arcadios asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Thomas answered, "Taking the explosion head on. Sucking it up into my mouth and create a new Dragon Slayer Art."

Arcadios looked at the hole in the Manticore's Base and then said, "You are joking right?"

The King said, "That's suicide."

The Princess asked, "Why go so far to protect Phoenix's Tears?"

Thomas said, "I'm not here to protect Phoenix's Tears. I'm doing this to protect the people I care about. Along with the Royal Family. I have strong ties with your ancestors who used to rule all of Ishgar, Toma E. Fiore. And your highness, Hisui E. Fiore. Well, I gotta go. They are out of commission after a long brutal fight."

Vigor attacked Thomas and they heard that and then Thomas said, "You little..."

He stopped himself and then turned around said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Fire flew out of Thomas' mouth and hit Vigor and he started to scream and then Thomas said, "I'm sorry about that. I almost lost my temper for a moment. Well, talk to you all later. Maybe in the near future. But hell, farewell."

Thomas ended the call and then said, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."

Vigor heard that and then looked down and then Thomas grabbed his head and his hands went ablaze and then Thomas through him to the side like his wings appeared and Vigor screamed after hitting the wall. Vigor disappeared right after that. Thomas roared like a Dragon right after that and then Manticore smiled and said, "It seems that the battle is finally over down there and your people won."

Red Skull said, "Of course we won. We had the help of the strongest mage of the year X84. Thomas Dragneel."

Manticore said, "So the rumors were true. That monster wasn't dead and he was making one hell of a comeback. And that comeback was a true success."

Red Skull was about to use Phoenix Heart, but then a man appeared behind him and said, "Gravity Crush."

Red Skull hit the ground and then grunted and then Manticore said, "You still have a lot to learn Red Skull. But your fighting days are over."

Red Skull said, "I'll decide when that is."

Manticore snapped his fingers and then a hole appeared from the ceiling and then Thomas saw that and then disappeared and appeared up on the floor where Red Skull was standing along with Red Skull and said, "Magic Deficiency, huh? It seems true enough."

Manticore asked, "How'd you get him so fast?"

Thomas answered, "I'm the strongest mage in history. No one can defeat me. Not even you."

Thomas snapped his fingers and the man behind him vanished in thin air and then appeared in a lava pit screaming and then vanished. Manticore saw that and Thomas said, "I already know that you are a fake. But I also know that you plan on enjoying this new weapon of yours. Everyone of Phoenix's Tears, retreat now. Take the wounded and bring them back to the guild."

Everyone heard that and William asked, "Are we retreating for real?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, this place is a bust. Plus, the guildmaster is down for the count. Phoenix's Tears lost the battle. So let's move it everyone."

Manticore looked at Thomas and then asked, "What are you planning?"

Thomas answered, "Like I do with every other Dark Guild Base I see. Destroy it."

Manticore grinned and then said, "You won't find me. Because the next place you'll be is the morgue with the rest of them. Hahahahaha."

Then he vanished after saying that and everyone evacuated the guild building and then Thomas jumped up and out of the guild with Red Skull in his hands and yelled, "William, catch him for me."

William heard that and then said, "OK."

Thomas launched him at William and then William screeched and said, "Shit."

He caught him while flying back 7,000 football fields. William said, "Damn, he really is too strong. Thomas Dragneel, your power is immeasurable."

Thomas looked down and then Hisui asked, "What is that man doing?"

Toma heard that and answered, "According to the books, Thomas is known to destroy every Dark Guild Base after defeating all of the members inside of it. Killing them all."

Thomas said, "Elemental Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

Thomas flew down into the building hitting the ground where the floor was on the first floor causing an immeasurable explosion. The ground started shaking and then everyone felt that and then Arcadios said, "Shit. He's too powerful."

Toma said, "No one can stop him."

After 20 minutes, the earth stopped shaking and then every citizen witnessed the destruction of the guild by one man. Thomas Dragneel.


	13. Preparations For Battle

After the first day of the battle against Manticore, Thomas and everyone was inside of Phoenix's Tears. Thomas was doctoring Red Skull back to health and then George asked, "Will he be ok?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. He just used a little too much magic power because of his rage of Vigor attacking two of your mages."

William said, "So he'll be able to stand again, right?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow afternoon at 5 p.m. probably."

William said, "And the others."

Thomas said, "Alexia will be back on her feet by tomorrow morning. Shelby on the other hand, might not be able to fight for another 5 days. Her injuries in the battle against both Vigor and Cougar are severe. Because of my daughter's magic which is illegal, that is keeping Alexia alive and is healing her wounds faster than supposed to."

William asked, "What illegal magic?"

Red Skull answered in a pained voice, "Save Me Baby."

Thomas said, "Red Skull, you need to rest. And you mustn't talk."

Red Skull smiled and then Thomas put his hand over his head and said, "Sleep."

He snapped his fingers and then Red Skull passed out immediately and Thomas said, "Enjoy the rest of your day today. Tomorrow morning, we'll need to start preparations for a counterattack."

George heard that and then a guild member ran in and said, "Sir, I'm getting chatter from an outside city of Fiore. A giant thing is walking this way. It also looks like the Manticore HQ Base as you predicted yesterday after the battle ended."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Estimated time of arrival."

He answered, "6 p.m."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Plenty of time."

He said, "Also, they mentioned something about a Jupiter Cannon thing that destroys anything in its path. Deep Waters just got eliminated 5 hours ago."

Thomas heard that and William asked, "Are there any survivors?"

Zung Riddle answered, "Yes. Only 3 members are alive because they were out on a mission at the time. They are Willa Frost, Yeti Betty, and Scarlett Fox."

Thomas said, "That's not good at all."

George said, "So we should start preparing for a counterattack now."

Thomas said, "Nope. You all need today off. I'll work on it."

Everyone heard that and then said, "But sir."

Thomas said, "Just do as I say. Take the day off. Train yourselves. Let me handle the preparations. Everyone heard that and then said, "Yessir."

Thomas looked at Red Skull and said, "Rest for a bit, sir. You'll be ready in about a day."

Alexia woke up and then asked, "What happened to me?"

Thomas answered, "You lost."

She heard that and Thomas said, "Don't worry about that loss though, Alexia. Tomorrow, we have a busy day, so rest up."

Alexia said, "I will not rest."

Thomas walked over to her and then put his hand over her head and said, "Sleep."

He snapped his fingers and she fell back and then slept again and Thomas said, "I guess that people don't like to rest."

Thomas walked away and then started preparing a barrier that is capable of causing an explosion of particles allowing Thomas to eat Jupiter's after effect. It was known as Anti-Particle Barrier. Nothing has ever broke it, not even Jupiter broke through it. But if that doesn't work, Thomas has a back up plan called Adamantine Barrier. That barrier can also stop the Jupiter's Cannon from getting to the guild. But if that doesn't work, Thomas has a Plan C. Plan C was to appear before it with the real version of him on the ground and a clone of him using Adamantine Barrier to stop Jupiter's Cannon once and for all. Thomas hopes that he doesn't have to use the Adamantine Barrier the first time. But no one knows what'll happen next. After Thomas' preparations were complete, Thomas said, "Let's see what happens next."

Thomas started transforming into the Jupiter Cannon and then said, "I hope that this works. Duplicates."

The real Thomas walked behind the barrier and then Thomas nodded and then the Jupiter Cannon fired at the Anti-Particle Barrier and then Thomas saw that it blocked it and said, "Put a little more power into it this time. That wasn't enough power. The real Jupiter Cannon is a lot bigger than that."

The next clone turned into the Jupiter Cannon and then held it for awhile and then Thomas saw that and then said to himself, "I might need clones behind me for this."

The Jupiter Cannon released its power and then it flew toward the Anti-Particle Barrier and then it busted right through it and then Thomas put his arms out and said, "Adamantine Barrier."

Duplicates started to appear behind him and then Thomas grunted and then the barrier broke and then his clone did the exact same thing and then disappeared after 15 seconds and then the final clone appeared and the Jupiter's Cannon shot was stopped by the 2 clone and Thomas said, "Woah, it breaks right through the Anti-Particle Barrier. That just means that we might not be able to block it. Son of a bitch."

Thomas took the barrier down and then the next morning, Thomas was awake testing out possibilities and then Alexia appeared and asked, "What is all of the racket out here? Wait, where is everyone?"

Thomas answered, "Good morning, Alexia. I sent everyone home. But they should be back soon."

Alexia asked, "What happened to the battle against Manticore?"

Thomas answered, "Well, your guild lost."

Alexia said, "We lost."

Thomas said, "Yes. You saw your guildmaster on the bed laying down. He's injured. No, he has Magic Deficiency."

Alexia said, "I see. Shelby isn't in good shape."

Thomas said, "Nope. Well, welcome back to the world of the living. The beginning of the battle is about to begin."

Alexia heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas answered, "Manticore's HQ is headed this way demolishing everything in its path. 5 Legal Guilds have been obliterated by them already. And they are heading this way. To the Capital of Fiore just to kill you all."

Alexia said, "I don't plan on dying, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Everyone says that, Alexia. I went to Hell and back. But, you'll never know when the enemy will appear. Hopefully, they arrive after Red Skull wakes up. That would be at 5 p.m. Shelby will need to wake up as well."

Alexia said, "But her injuries."

Thomas walked over to her body and then said, "Yes. She's got a fractured arm. Broken leg. And her neck snapped out of alignment. Luckily, she's not dead or paralyzed. If she was dead or paralyzed, my magic wouldn't work on her."

Alexia asked, "What magic?"

Thomas answered, "The one I used back then on Millicas and Jordan."

Alexia heard that and said, "Oh yeah, Holy Dragon's Purify."

Thomas said, "Exactly."

Thomas put his hands over her body and then closed his eyes saying, "Holy Dragon's Purify."

A bright golden light appeared from his hands and then Alexia grinned and turned her head away and asked, "What's with that light?"

Thomas answered, "It's the Holy Gold Dragon's light. It's pretty strong. If you stare at it for very long, you'll go blind."

The guild members started walking in and then Thomas finished healing her wounds and then Thomas looked at her and then said, "She should be waking up soon."

George asked, "Where are the preparations?"

Thomas answered, "They are already made inside of my head. I'll be placing a Anti-Particle Barrier down. That would be my Particle Dragon Slayer Magic. Then I'll be creating clones of myself to use Adamantine Barrier to stop the attack. But after each clone dies, I'll take over and then stop the attack causing an explosion and I'll eat the Jupiter's shot and create a new Dragon Slayer Art with it."

William said, "That's impossible."

George said, "That's suicide."

Alexia said, "You'll die."

Thomas said, "I won't die. It'll be fine. Trust me. The preparations are complete."

Everyone looked at him and then said, "Alright, Thomas. We trust you. But if you die, it's not our fault."

Thomas laughed and then said, "I know. That's why I'm doing it. To have a lot of fun. It's time to place the preparations up, after all."

Thomas smiled and then walked outside and said, "Anti-Particle Barrier."

The Anti-Particle Barrier appeared and then Thomas attached something to it and said, "Cloak."

The barrier disappeared and then Thomas said, "There we go. Everything is set for whenever the enemy arrives."

Everyone looked at Thomas and said, "He lost his damn mind. We need to be ready for when he dies. Yeah. Death awaits everyone. Even the immortal Thomas Dragneel waits for his time to die."

Thomas smiled and said to himself, "They are so mean to me."


	14. Make a Tough Choice

At 5 p.m. that day, Alexia said, "They should be waking up anytime now."

Thomas looked forward and then saw the base of operations and then looked at it saying, "They came earlier than expected."

George asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas answered, "They are about 5 miles away from us right now."

Zung said, "Another 5 Legal Guilds vanished."

Thomas heard that and then said, "I need to predict the future. Make sure nothing touches me while I do this."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas said, "Future Chains."

Thomas' eyes closed and he collapsed on to the ground and then Alexia said, "Protect Thomas at all costs."

Everyone said, "Aye sir."

While they were standing guard, Thomas appeared in the near future and then Manticore smiled and said, "Let's see what those damn dogs will do without their guildmaster. Protect the guild, or the Royal Family. But protecting the Royal Family will be difficult for them. Because they are all at the guild building caring for the injured. They won't be able to withstand a strike from the Jupiter Cannon. Not even the Royal Family can defend against the Jupiter Cannon. Well, we're a Dark Guild. We work under the Ayarid Alliance under the Giant Pests. I see. I know what to do. Betting that Demon is still with them, he'll fight to protect the guild members and not the Royal Family. Fire the Jupiter Cannon at the Castle. We're going to kill the Royal Family."

The mages aimed the Jupiter Cannon at the Castle and then everyone saw that and then Thomas growled saying, "They are going to kill the Royal Family."

Alexia yelled, "Stop."

Shelby said, "Thomas, go."

Thomas said, "I won't make it in time."

Red Skull laid there and then yelled, "Stop this Manticore. You wanted to destroy us, didn't you? Just destroy us already."

Thomas took off and then the Jupiter Cannon fired and Thomas appeared in front of it yelling, "Adamantine Barrier."

Hisui heard that and looked outside and saw Thomas in the sky and then the attack started pushing him back and Thomas started putting magic into it and yelled, "Come on. The Royal Family ain't dying today. The Princess still has a good life ahead of her."

Hisui heard that and then Arcadios looked at her and then asked, "What's wrong, your highness?"

Hisui pointed at the window and then Thomas collapsed and then another one appeared yelling, "Adamantine Barrier."

Thomas started screaming and then the beam stopped and Thomas' barrier blew up and pushed Thomas toward the Castle and then they saw that and then Thomas hit his head against the wall of the Castle and then Thomas was knocked out from hitting the ground after hitting his head against the wall. After a couple minutes, Manticore said, "He really did do it. He stopped the Jupiter Cannon. Well, fire it again."

Arcadios said, "It's charging up again. We need to get out of here."

Hisui asked, "What about him?"

Arcadios answered, "Leave him. He saved your life once. He won't be able to do it a second time."

They started running and then Toma said, "Thank god. You are safe. To the cellar. It's the safest place to be right now."

While they were running, the attack flew right into the Castle and then Red Skull saw that and then said, "It takes time for it to recharge. And Thomas can't do it a second time."

Alexia said, "The Royal Family."

The Castle blew up with everyone in it. The Castle started to collapse and then the debris fell on top of Thomas and Thomas was never seen again. Manticore said, "Attack Phoenix's Tears now."

Everyone started cheering and then started charging toward them and then Red Skull said, "Kill them all."

Everyone started charging into the battlefield carelessly and then the battle turned into a bloodbath. Everyone was killing each other leaving none alive. Not even Alexia. End of the Future Chain. Thomas stood up and then said, "I see."

Alexia asked, "What's wrong, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "The Future Chain says that we're all supposed to die here. Including the Royal Family. But this Future Chain might be wrong. So we must make a choice."

Red Skull appeared with Shelby saying, "Protect the Royal Family at all costs. That is why I formed my guild next to it."

Shelby said, "But what if they attack the guild?"

Red Skull answered, "Let it be destroyed, Shelby. We need to protect the Royal Family. Or we wouldn't be a Legal Guild, otherwise."

Thomas said, "Favor in saving the Royal Family, raise your hand."

Red Skull raised his hand only and then Thomas saw that and then said, "In favor of saving the guild, raise your hand."

Everyone else did and then Thomas said, "And if you have no idea what you want, raise your hand."

Thomas was the only one that raised his hand and then Red Skull asked, "Are you guys idiots?"

Alexia looked at Thomas and then said, "Why are you doing this, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "People die in battle. But not today. Your choices will either kill the Royal Family or save them. You kill the Royal Family, you'll turn into a Dark Guild. And I'll have to tear you all to pieces. You save the Royal Family and then you get to live another day as the guild that protected the Royal Family."

Alexia heard that and then Shelby said, "I will not let the guild be destroyed."

Thomas heard that and then looked at Alexia and Alexia grinned and Red Skull said, "Thomas, what will you do?"

Thomas answered, "I don't know. But Red Skull, if you are willing to protect the Royal Family from the Jupiter Cannon, how would you do it?"

Everyone heard that and then Red Skull answered, "Put up an Anti-Particle Barrier. The Jupiter Cannons shots are made up of particles. Then use Adamantine Barrier."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Just as I predicted. Then I have a plan."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas said, "It is possible to protect both the Royal Family and the guild."

Red Skull heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas answered, "I can use both of those magics. Anti-Particle Barrier and Adamantine Barrier. Also, I already tested out the Anti-Particle Barrier against the Jupiter Cannon last night, it didn't work out too well when I put full power into it."

Red Skull said, "It'll work."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Alright. Then this is how it is going to go down. Manticore will definitely send troops to Phoenix's Tears. So you all defend the guild while I go to the Castle and defend the Royal Family."

Red Skull said, "That's suicide."

Thomas said, "I planned this from the start, Red Skull. My plan will definitely work out."

George said, "Eating the particles of the Jupiter's attack will destroy your insides. It's suicide."

Zung said, "You won't get a second chance in life after this."

Thomas said, "I was already given a second life. This would be my third if I survive today."

Red Skull heard that and then Thomas said, "Plus, I have magic that'll heal my wounds. Sounds like a plan, correct?"

Red Skull grinned and then said, "I would say no, but I don't think that you take no for an answer."

Thomas smiled and said, "Then that settles that matter then. We have our plan and we made our decision. Save the Royal Family and Phoenix's Tears."

Everyone started cheering and then Manticore was about 30 minutes away from target.


	15. 30 Minutes Later

Elizabeth said, "Alexia, dad is going to get himself killed. Stop him."

Alexia asked, "How the hell do you expect me to stop him? He's a monster."

Elizabeth answered, "Put his ass to sleep."

Thomas heard that and then Alexia said, "You are insane for wanting to do this, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Elizabeth wants you to stop me. I know that. She always tried stopping me when I was about to do something crazy like this. Always failed. Would you like to try to put me to sleep like she did? I'll sleep for a couple seconds and wake back up and knock your sorry ass out for trying."

Alexia said, "You hear her."

Thomas answered, "Nope. I can only tell by the tone of your voice that you want me to stop this. It's the same tone that Elizabeth had when she told me to stop."

Elizabeth heard that and then said, "He's way too good. I hate you."

Alexia said, "She says..."

Thomas said, "She hates me, I bet. Well, I have to escort the Royal Family out of here. The plan is about to begin."

Alexia heard that and then Thomas disappeared and then Red Skull said, "Everyone, get into formation. We're going to war against the Dark Guild Manticore everyone. We have about 30 minutes to prepare for battle. So get moving."

Thomas appeared inside of the Castle and then the guards saw him and said, "Sir, you aren't allowed in here."

Thomas said, "The Castle is in danger. Get the Royal Family out of here immediately."

The guards said, "Get out of the Castle."

Thomas grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall and said, "So, where do I find the Royal Family in this place? It's bloody huge."

More guards started to appear and then said, "Arrest him. Arcadios' orders."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Ice Dragon's Sword, Willbreaker."

Willbreaker appeared in his hands and then Thomas appeared behind them all saying, "Third Ice Break."

The guards collapsed and then Arcadios said, "Sir, he's still coming."

Toma said, "Send out the Garou Knights."

Arcadios heard that and then the Garou Knights appeared and Thomas saw that and then roared like a Dragon and then the Garou Knights said, "Sir, it's him. The rumor of Thomas Dragneel. He's back."

Hisui heard that and then Thomas sent them all flying into the throne room and Arcadios screeched and then Thomas walked in with a smile and said, "Hey Royal Family. Arcadios."

Toma asked, "Why are you attacking my men?"

Thomas answered, "They wouldn't tell me where you were. So I slammed the first guys head into the wall. He'll need medical attention. Your other guards that came at me, they'll be fine. Just a small cut to their chest. And your Garou Knights here are scared as hell. I'm here to warn you about the upcoming battle that's going to take place in Crocus."

Hisui asked, "How bad is it?"

Thomas answered, "If you want to live, I'd say you'd have to evacuate. I did my Future Chain and Manticore plans on killing you all."

Toma asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "Because Phoenix's Tears won't be able to catch up to the attack while they defend the guild."

Arcadios said, "So this is your plan."

Thomas said, "Nope. This is Red Skull's plan. Because they aren't fast enough to catch up to the attack, so they sent me."

The Garou Knights laid there and pretended to be dead and then Thomas said, "Stop playing dead, idiots. I didn't hit you that hard."

They screeched and then ran away saying, "We're done. I'm not facing him. He's a monster."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Jupiter will be aimed at the Castle and he plans on killing everyone inside of it."

Toma said, "And you want us to evacuate the Castle."

Thomas said, "Yep. I don't plan on letting her die."

Toma asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "If you both die, who will rule the Kingdom of Fiore?"

Everyone heard that and then Thomas said, "Like I said before, I plan on eating the particles of the Jupiter's attack. I will create a new Dragon Slayer Art. And I will protect Fiore from Manticore. So, please evacuate for Phoenix's Tears sake. After I'm done with this, I'm going back to Magnolia to get a job. Manticore already killed a lot of people to get to us. So, I'm trying to save lives here."

Toma heard that and then Arcadios asked, "Why should we believe you?"

Thomas walked to the window and then said, "Phoenix's Tears is just two blocks away from the Castle if I remember what one of the guards told me once I arrived here in Crocus. But if my calculations, Manticore's HQ guild building will park itself 12 blocks away from that and have the Jupiter's Cannon aimed to the Castle. I want to be prepared to fight back. But I don't want you being behind me while I protect you."

Hisui heard that and looked at him and then Thomas smiled and then said, "Phoenix's Tears is already prepared for battle against Manticore's men that he'll be sending at Phoenix's Tears guild. Red Skull is back to full health. And we're just waiting for Manticore to arrive. They already destroyed up to 10 Legal Guilds within 2 days."

Hisui whispered something into Toma's ears and then Thomas smiled and then Toma asked, "Are you sure?"

Hisui nodded and then Toma said, "I see. Well, I'll think about it."

Thomas said, "Get going before I change my mind."

Toma said, "You know, I'm surprised that you got them to cooperate with this plan of yours. To help us out."

Thomas said, "Well, Red Skull is a good guildmaster. He was the one that thought up the plan after all. But me eating the particles of the attack, that was not his idea. That was my idea. I'm just insane."

They smiled and then Toma grabbed the radio and said, "Everyone in Mercurius, head to the cellar. We're all going there now. Mercurius is about to be attacked by a Dark Guild. Run as fast as you can."

Thomas said, "Thank you. What time is it by the way?"

Hisui answered, "5:30."

Thomas said, "You got 10 minutes to run it seems. Get going. I'll protect the Castle."

Toma said, "It's known as Mercurius."

Thomas said, "It looks like a Castle to me. So that's what I'll call it. How's that sound?"

Toma said, "You really are hard to deal with."

Thomas said, "Everyone says that."

They started running away and then Thomas smiled and Hisui stopped and looked at him. Thomas said to himself, "May I marry him, huh?"

Hisui smiled and then ran away. Thomas ran into position and then said, "Let's see."

Thomas turned around and then said, "Heat Sensors."

Thomas looked at the building and saw that everyone was running to the Cellar and then after 10 minutes, Thomas said, "30 minutes are up. And the enemy has arrived, huh?"

Thomas turned around and then said, "Let's do this."

The Manticore HQ guild building turned toward Mercurius and then Red Skull said, "Thomas really can tell the future. Future Chain really is helpful."

Alexia said, "I guess that he truly is the most dominant being in history."

Shelby said, "Well, here they come."

Thomas said, "Everyone, let the fun begin. Protect what we all want to protect. This is what being a mage is all about."

Everyone started cheering and then got ready for battle.


	16. New Dragon Slayer Art

Red Skull said, "We will protect Crocus and our guild from the Dark Guild Manticore's threat. You can do this, Thomas. Block the attack as planned."

Manticore used the radio to talk to them on the outside and said, "No one can defeat the Jupiter Cannon. We are going to destroy the Capital of Fiore and then we'll go to Magnolia and destroy Fairy Tail. The said to be strongest guild in Fiore."

Red Skull heard that and then said, "Well, you'll have to beat us first before you get to Fairy Tail."

Manticore said, "I intend to. You already got in our way once. Plus, you can't stop the Jupiter Cannon. Not even the immortal Thomas Dragneel can do it. Wherever he is, tell him to buzz off. This isn't his problem anymore."

Thomas started getting ready and then Alexia looked around and then Red Skull said, "Now."

They started to attack the Manticore forces from their flanks and then started screaming. Manticore saw that and then said, "I see. Killing the King is good and all. But so is Red Skull. I rather destroy the Castle. Activate the Jupiter Cannon."

The Mages said, "Yessir."

They started a ritual to activate the cannon. The base's legs planted themselves into the ground and then Red Skull saw that and then said, "He's planting the base into the ground of Crocus. Don't destroy it here."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about it. I know what I gotta do."

Alexia said, "You think that you know what you gotta do, but in the end, it's still suicide."

Shelby said, "Speeding Twister Slash."

She spun around in circles while driving forward and slashed everything in her path. Red Skull said, "Fire King's Gatling Punch."

His punches started to appear at a fast rate hitting everything that got in his way. Alexia said, "Fire Fist Ace."

Her fist went ablaze and then she punched one of them in the face and he flew back screaming and Thomas looked forward and then said, "Anti-Particle Barrier."

The barrier appeared in front of him and then Thomas said, "Cloak."

A device appeared in his hands and then he placed it on the barrier to make it disappear. As soon as that happened, the Mages said, "We're ready to fire."

Manticore smiled and said, "Fire at will then."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Duplicates."

Two clones of Thomas appeared in front of him and then said, "All we need to do is stop the attack. It'll make your life much easier."

Red Skull looked at the cannon and then said, "Keep me posted Zung. I need to know how it goes."

Zung said, "Not all of the members of Manticore are out here with them. I think that they are called the Kali Squad. Josh Rivers, Cougar, Vigor, and the man that took you out, Master."

Red Skull said, "Auto is his name. He's capable of controlling gravity."

Everyone heard that and then Jaws appeared and Shelby kicked him in the face and Jaws flew back into Alexia's fist and Jaws screamed and then said, "You'll regret that."

Alexia said, "You'll regret ever touching our guild."

Manticore smiled and then the beam flew toward Mercurius and then Manticore said, "Perish Fiore Family. This was my main goal from the start. To keep Phoenix's Tears in check while I demolish you all. Hahahahaha."

Thomas heard that and then said to himself, "He's a true idiot. He underestimates me and Phoenix's Tears. They got a Fire King and a Fire God on their side. Along with a speedster."

Manticore said, "And of course, Thomas Dragneel. He's a dead man for what he's trying to do. Trying to take on the Jupiter Cannon. That's suicide."

Alexia said, "Fire Wall."

A wall of fire appeared in front of her and iron started to melt throughout the wall and then Thomas said, "Liquid-Make: Lance."

The melted iron turned into liquid lances and Thomas sent them flying toward the enemy forces and Alexia smiled and said, "He still kicks ass from all the way over there. Shit."

Shelby said, "That's a monster for you. He's capable of doing a lot of things."

Manticore said, "Kali Squad, get ready for battle."

Vigor said, "With pleasure."

Cougar said, "Take out the trash is what we do best."

Josh said, "Death awaits them all."

Auto said, "I can't wait to see what happens next."

Manticore said, "Die, Human."

The Jupiter's attack hit the Anti-Particle Barrier and then Thomas smiled and said, "Step one complete."

Zung said, "Step one is complete."

Red Skull said, "That means that the Jupiter Cannon's attack is being held back by the Anti-Particle Barrier. That's good."

William said, "Summon: Wedolu, Black Dragon."

Wedolu appeared as a Humanoid saying, "It's been awhile since I was summoned. Saving the best for last, right William?"

William answered, "Yep. Start kicking ass."

Wedolu smiled and then said, "With pleasure."

Wedolu flew passed 10 of them saying, "Black Dragon's Claw."

They all flew back screaming and then back at the Castle, the barrier shattered and then Thomas' first clone said, "Adamantine Barrier."

His hands were out and then the second clone of Thomas did the same thing for when he disappeared. Manticore started laughing and said, "Your magic cannot stop Jupiter's attack. It's impossible to stop it. No one in the world is capable of doing it. Except probably Acnologia. He's just a badass that no one can defeat."

Thomas heard that and then smiled saying to himself, "Acnologia, huh? That would be a fun challenge. I heard about him from when I was in stasis. Sounds like he'd be a fun challenger."

As soon as the second clone of Thomas disappeared, Thomas said, "Ultimate Adamantine Barrier."

He put his hands out and then focused everything that he had into that barrier and then everyone saw the humongous magic circle and then Jaws asked, "What is that?"

Alexia said, "That's not Adamantine Barrier."

Shelby said, "That's something far stronger than the Adamantine Barrier."

Red Skull said, "Hmph. That's the Ultimate Adamantine Barrier that hasn't been seen in centuries."

Alexia heard that and said, "Impossible."

Red Skull said, "It's only used by the Adamantine Dragon."

Thomas smiled and then Manticore said, "The Ultimate Adamantine Barrier. Impossible. You are Sygegva. The Adamantine Dragon."

Thomas smiled and then the barrier and Jupiter's attack blew up and then Zung said, "And now he sucks it in."

Thomas started to suck the particles of the Jupiter's attack into his mouth and then Manticore saw that and yelled, "He's eating the particles of Jupiter's attack. Those particles will kill you. Is that what you really want?"

Thomas finished eating all of it and then said, "Let's test it out then, shall we?"

He looked up and Manticore saw that and said, "No, get out of there. Get out of there."

Thomas said, "Roar of the Jupiter Dragon."

Thomas breathed out an attack far deadlier than the Jupiter Cannon and then the ship in the sky said, "There's no escape. Retreat. Fly out of here. We can't. Why? It's coming at us too fast."

Everyone saw that and then the breath hit the ship and then an immeasurable explosion occurred from above. Red Skull said, "He successfully took all of the bad components out of the Jupiter's attack and separated them into food. Thomas Dragneel, just what are you?"

Alexia said, "He's the monster of this world."

Thomas said, "Jupiter Dragon Slayer Magic has been created by me, Thomas Dragneel. The skies are mine to protect."


	17. Thomas Wakes Up In His Consciousness

Directly after Thomas said 'Jupiter Dragon Slayer Magic has been created by me, Thomas Dragneel. The skies are mine.' Thomas collapsed and then Zung said, "Thomas collapsed off of the top of Mercurius."

Red Skull sighed and then said, "Rachel, think that you can catch up with him?"

Rachel Turbo answered, "Nope. The rate he's going, he'll end up killing himself before I even get there."

Jaws said, "Sir, you got that, right?"

Manticore answered, "Yep. Get the Jupiter Cannon ready again. We're going to fire it a second time."

The Mages said, "Yessir."

They continued the incantation to activate the Jupiter Cannon and then Manticore said, "You Mages failed to protect the Royal Family. That fatal effort will be the end of you. Farewell, Thomas Dragneel."

Alexia heard that and then Elizabeth said, "Don't worry about my dad. He'll be fine. He's probably fighting the Jupiter Dragon right now to have full control over it. He plans on Shape-Shifting into it."

Alexia said, "Shape-Shifting into the Dragon he just created out of nowhere."

Elizabeth answered, "Yes. Right now, Thomas is currently dead because he ate the particles of the Jupiter Cannon. He also turned most of the particles into food, so part of it is inside of him. So he should be good to go once he's done proving himself to the Jupiter Dragon."

Alexia heard that and said, "That's insane."

Elizabeth said, "Well, that's my dad for you. He's insane. Just wait, he'll wake up as a new person."

Alexia heard that and then Zung said, "No pulse."

Red Skull sighed and said, "We failed to protect the Royal Family. Son of a bitch."

Alexia said, "Thomas is still alive according to Elizabeth."

Everyone heard that and then Jaws looked at her and then Alexia said, "He's currently battling the Jupiter Dragon to take control over it so he could turn into the Jupiter Dragon."

Rachel said, "Not possible."

Zung said, "That doesn't explain his pulse and heartbeat disappearing."

Alexia said, "Well, the particles weren't fully changed into energy within his body. So the remaining particles killed him. But he's still alive inside of his consciousness fighting the Jupiter Dragon so that we could win this war."

Rachel heard that and then asked, "Would you like me to get his body and bring it back here?"

Red Skull answered, "Nope. Leave it there. Once he wakes up, he'll transform into a Dragon. So keep him over there."

Thomas landed on the ground and then the Kali Squad looked at him and then said, "He hit the ground head first. He's definitely dead. There is no way that he can stand from that."

Manticore said, "Well, Thomas Dragneel is dead. Now there isn't anyone that could interfere with my plot to kill the Royal Family. Hahahaha."

Hisui heard that and then looked at the door and then Toma said, "Don't worry about a thing, Hisui. We'll be fine."

Hisui said, "I know that."

Arcadios said, "I think that she's worried about Thomas Dragneel."

Toma said, "The one that paraded in here like he knew everything."

Arcadios answered, "Yes."

Toma smiled and said, "He'll be fine. The Jupiter Cannon's particles won't kill him. It'll only tear his mind a part."

Hisui heard that and then Arcadios said, "I thought that was the Neptune Cannon."

Toma said, "The Neptune Cannon is far more dangerous than the Jupiter Cannon. The Neptune Cannon's particles are small Dragons and they'll tear your body apart limb by limb, till the person or object is eliminated completely. The Jupiter Cannon's particles only messes with the mind. Also, could weaken a person magically if he ate the particles as is."

Hisui heard that and then Toma said, "He truly is an idiot."

Arcadios asked, "Why do you say that?"

Toma answered, "I bet you that he ate the particles and tried turning them all into energy but failed to do so."

Alexia said, "The Royal Family is in a safe location. So they won't be killing anyone besides Thomas."

Red Skull said, "Thomas really is full of surprises. He plans everything out before they even happen."

Millicas and Jordan woke up and then asked, "What's with all of the commotion out there?"

Red Skull heard that and then said, "Millicas and Jordan are awake, huh? Tell them to rest up."

Jaws saw them walk out of the guild building and then Jaws charged toward them. While that was happening, inside of Thomas' consciousness, a Dragon said, "Wake up Human."

There was no response and then the Dragon said, "You really going to play dead for the rest of your life. Come on. I know that you are in there somewhere."

Thomas said, "Shut up. Let me sleep a little longer."

The Dragon yelled, "You are going to allow the Royal Family to die. They are readying up the Jupiter Cannon again."

Thomas heard that and then stood up slowly and then looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

He answered, "I'm the Jupiter Dragon. The Dragon Slayer Art that you just created. Well, it happens. You ready for the showdown to save the Royal Family."

Thomas said, "Yeah, why not?"

Thomas got into his fighting stance and then said, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The Jupiter Dragon smiled and said, "Good. I like your attitude."


	18. Strengthen and Boost Shape-Shift: Atlas

In front of Phoenix's Tears, Jaws appeared in front of Jordan and Millicas said, "Explosive Fist."

He punched Jaws in the face and a massive explosion occurred and Millicas said, "No one touches her besides me."

Jaws screamed and then Jordan smiled and then said, "Ice-Make: Rain Shower."

Arrows made out of ice started to appear above the enemy and they started falling on to them. Red Skull looked at them and said, "You two look stronger than you were before."

Millicas said, "I don't know why, but we feel rejuvenated."

Alexia said, "That would be the doing of Thomas Dragneel."

Shelby said, "Yeah, that man insane as hell."

Jordan asked, "What makes you say that?"

Red Skull answered, "He ate the particles of the Jupiter Cannon and is currently dead. Just to save the Royal Family."

Alexia said, "He's not dead. He's alive inside of his consciousness."

Red Skull said, "Whatever."

Millicas said, "She's gotten even crazier."

Shelby said, "Ever since Thomas arrived, she's been like this."

Alexia said, "It's not his fault. Elizabeth talks about him a lot."

Millicas said, "Elizabeth Dragneel, the second strongest Dragon Slayer in history."

Jordan said, "She's a badass."

They said, "No wonder why you are totally out of it."

Red Skull asked, "Whose side are you on?"

Jaws appeared again and then Millicas turned his head toward him and Jordan said, "Ice-Make: Lance."

Lances made of ice flew toward him and then Josh said, "Jaws is getting man-handled by two people."

Manticore heard that and then Auto said, "Shall we move out?"

Manticore answered, "No, you'll protect the base. We'll destroy the Royal Family and Mercurius so that no one rules Fiore. Then we'll go to the next country and kill their leaders and keep going till we kill them all."

Everyone of Kali Squad heard that and said, "Yessir."

Jaws said, "You really will pay for that."

Millicas looked at him and then Rachel disappeared and appeared behind him and she drop kicked Jaws toward Millicas and Millicas said, "Explosive Uppercut."

Millicas uppercutted Jaws and then he flew up and then Millicas said, "Bomb."

He placed the bomb down where he would land and then everyone walked away from the guild building and then Red Skull said, "You'll know that you'll destroy the guild building with that, right?"

Millicas said, "We can rebuild it."

Jordan said, "Agreed. I already have plans of how it would look."

Shelby said, "You two are insane. We just had a debate on how we were going to protect the guild."

Red Skull said, "We agreed on protecting both the guild and the Royal Family. And we're doing exactly that by destroying it so they won't have a chance to destroy it later on."

Zung said, "Honestly, we need to think before we act."

Jaws landed on the bomb and then a massive explosion occurred and Jaws blew up along with the front of the guild building collapsing. Shelby saw that and then Josh said, "They just destroyed part of their own guild. But we lost Jaws in the process, sir."

Vigor said, "Jaws was weak."

Cougar said, "Agreed."

Auto said, "We don't need weaklings in our guild."

Manticore smiled and then said, "That is right guys. We don't need weaklings in our guild. Josh, are you not ok with his death?"

Josh answered, "I'm ok with it. I'm just saying that we lost him."

Manticore said, "You're right. You were just saying that. You guys are going overboard."

Manticore asked, "How much longer?"

They answered, "35 minutes."

Manticore sighed and then said, "Solomns."

Solomns are shadowy figures that attack using Shadow Magic. They started to appear outside of the Manticore's guild building and then flew toward the guild members of Phoenix's Tears. While the Solomns ran after the Phoenix's Tears guild members, Thomas was about to start his battle with the Jupiter Dragon. The Jupiter Dragon blew out a deadly roar and then Thomas saw that and then said, "Roar of the Jupiter Dragon."

The same power of a roar flew out of Thomas' mouth and they both collided into each other causing a massive explosion and then in the real world, Thomas' body bounced up and then Zung felt that and then said, "His body just bounced up."

Alexia said, "See. I told you. He's fighting the Jupiter Dragon."

Red Skull said, "Fight to the guild building now."

Everyone started pushing forward and back into his consciousness. The Jupiter Dragon saw that and then said, "Oh, that was interesting. It didn't expect you to be able to do that. Because you didn't use that much power when you first used it."

Thomas said, "Well, that's because I'm capable of holding back. Something you Dragons know nothing about."

The Jupiter Dragon laughed and then said, "I see. Let's get this over with. You have 35 minutes before it goes off again. But in the future, you'll have to deal with my brother, the Neptune Cannon. Creating the Neptune Dragon Slayer."

Thomas sighed and then said, "He's far more dangerous than you. I know that for damn sure."

The Jupiter Dragon swung his claw at him, but Thomas jumped back and then said, "Strengthen."

Thomas' entire body started to gain muscle and the Jupiter Dragon saw that and laughed saying, "You are only getting bigger. That doesn't mean anything. You won't be able to defeat me."

Thomas said, "Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then an explosion occurred and then the Jupiter Dragon saw that and then said, "You idiot. That's too much magical power you are using."

Thomas sucked the smoke up and then appeared as the biggest and strongest man in history and then the Jupiter Dragon said, "It can't be. Atlas. The God that carries Earthland."

Thomas heard that and then said, "That is my nickname. Shape-Shift: Atlas."

Thomas smiled and then charged forward.


	19. The Jupiter Dragon Defeats Atlas

Out there in the real world, Solumns were flying down toward the Mages of Phoenix's Tears. And went to attack the Phoenix Tears Mages, but they attacked them first to stop them.

William said, "Summon: Chivia." Chivia was a 35 years old girl that was known as a really strong Dragon Slayer before Acnologia killed her. She was a Water Dragon Slayer in her time. Short like Levy McGarden. But had bigger boobs. Chivia appeared and then looked around saying "Water Dragon's Swift Wave."

Her hand was covered with water and then she swung her arm toward them and a wave of water flew off of her fingertips and each of the Solumns that she hit disappeared and then reappeared and Manticore said, "Your efforts are foolish. You can't defeat the Solumns. They are shadows that won't die."

Chivia looked around and then said, "It seems that they are artificially made."

William heard that and then said, "Meaning that they were created just for this."

Chivia answered, "Yes. I saw something within each of the shadows that I cut. They have a core."

Everyone heard that and then Chivia said, "It moves around. So that they won't be defeated ever."

Shelby said, "You are most likely saying that they are immortal unless we destroy their cores."

Chivia answered, "Yes. Destroy their cores and you win. Of course, your enemy will know about it and then he'll send more just to kick our ass."

Red Skull said, "Whatever you do, buy Thomas as much time as possible. We have about 30 minutes before they shoot again. And the Castle is destroyed. We must get aboard that thing and defeat everyone. There should be 4 people on board along with him and his second-in-command."

Chivia said, "Correct. Kali Squad. Second-in-Command, Eleanor Waterfall. She's a Water Dragon Slayer like myself. And Manticore, the guildmaster."

Rachel said, "Alrighty then, let's take out the things."

Red Skull said, "They are known as Solumns."

Rachel said, "Like I care."

William sighed and then George asked, "How long till Thomas wakes up, Alexia?"

Alexia answered, "However long it takes him to defeat the Jupiter Dragon. It'll be before the countdown of course. I hope that you are right, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said, "Don't you dare doubt me."

Everyone heard that and then said, "She's not insane."

Elizabeth said, "Of course she's not insane."

Atlas yelled, "Shut up Elizabeth. I'm busy fighting here."

Elizabeth said, "You have a new technique to use against him, use it."

Atlas said, "Don't rush me. He has to deal with Atlas first. You guys deal with the Solumns. Destroy the cores. That's the only way to defeat them. And each time you defeat one, you'll weaken it Summoner of the Solumns."

Rachel heard that and then Red Skull said, "You heard the man. Destroy the cores now."

Atlas said, "Now stop using Telepathy on me. I don't need your voice getting in my way."

Elizabeth said, "OK."

Elizabeth ended the Telepathy with Atlas and then said, "He's busy fighting the Jupiter Dragon within his consciousness. So you guys fight for your guild members. Your family."

William said, "I could take some of you to the building using my Magic, but she ain't gonna like it."

Red Skull said, "Don't worry about it, William. We'll get there together."

Elizabeth said, "I think that splitting up would be better for the survival of both the Royal Family and the guild."

Red Skull said, "They are my family, girl."

Elizabeth said, "I'll say this. You think that Thomas is helping you out because he wants to."

Everyone heard that and then Elizabeth said, "He's helping you out because he's protecting the Royal Family. That's why he wagered to protect it all by himself. He knows the future before it even happens. So he could change it whenever he wants."

Red Skull looked at Alexia and said, "Shut her up."

Alexia said, "You think that I can stop a Dragneel. They are all insane as hell."

Red Skull said, "No doubt about that. Natsu Dragneel is a piece of work to deal with when he's around the area."

Chivia said, "Viscis, Water Dragon's Sword."

Viscis, Water Dragon's Sword appeared in her hands and then William said, "It's made of water."

Chivia said, "Correct."

She started swinging it at the Solumns to destroy the cores. Red Skull said, "Fire King's Gatling Fist."

His hands went ablaze and then he started punching the Solumns over and over again. Now inside of Thomas' Consciousness. The Jupiter Dragon said, "Your daughter got in your way."

Atlas said, "Yep."

Atlas swung his arm and said, "Crack." As soon as his fist hit the Jupiter Dragon, the air started to crack the Jupiter Dragon felt that and roared loudly. The ground within his consciousness started to shatter and the Jupiter Dragon flew up after coughing up some blood. The ground split aside for at least a mile and then the Jupiter Dragon said, "If I stayed there, I would have died for sure."

Atlas said, "Shit, he flew up."

The Jupiter Dragon sighed and then roared at him and his roar flew right at him, but Atlas said, "Roar of the Atlas God."

A devastating roar that far overpowered the Jupiter Dragon's roar appeared and he said, "You gotta be kidding me."

The roar hit him and then the Jupiter Dragon roared loudly and then Atlas smiled and said, "Give up yet."

After the explosion that his attack brought to the plate, the Jupiter Dragon flew forward and Atlas saw that and said, "Damn Dragons."

The Jupiter Dragon laughed and flew right him him and Atlas grunted and then elbowed him in the back of his head and the Jupiter Dragon roared loudly and then said, "Roar of the Jupiter Dragon."

Atlas heard that and then the Jupiter Dragon's roar flew right into him and Atlas screamed loudly and then Atlas looked up and then a massive roar flew out of his mouth and then hit the top of the barrier in his consciousness and the Jupiter Dragon saw that and then Atlas turned back into Thomas and the barrier broke and the roar flew right through Thomas' body. The dark blue light rose up high and Elizabeth said, "It can't be."

Red Skull asked, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth answered, "Atlas was defeated. That's impossible. Atlas is the strongest God in history."

Alexia said, "Thomas hasn't been fighting for 700 years. It's all the person that put him to sleeps fault."

Manticore said, "Roar of the Atlas God. Thomas Dragneel is a God. No way. Impossible. Gods don't exist. I can't accept it. I won't accept it. Die Thomas Dragneel."

Thomas collapsed inside of his consciousness and then the Jupiter Dragon smiled and then said, "He wasn't using his full potential. He was definitely holding back on me. He didn't want to unleash Atlas' full power because he knew that he'd kill himself inside the consciousness if he did. But he broke through his consciousness killing himself for real. Shit."


	20. The Solumns End

Inside of Thomas' consciousness, the Jupiter Dragon looked down at Thomas and said, "You alive?"

Thomas put his thumbs up and said, "Oh, I didn't expect that to happen."

The Jupiter Dragon asked, "What didn't you expect to happen, Human?"

Thomas answered, "Me to break through my own consciousness."

The Jupiter Dragon looked at him and said, "Roar of the Atlas God is very devastating."

Thomas said, "Well, Atlas is known as the strongest God in history. Not even Minia, the Goddess of Magic can compare to him."

Minia's voice appeared saying, "I heard that, Thomas."

Thomas laughed and said, "She hears everything. And she only speaks to me when she wants to. So, how much longer till the charge?"

The Jupiter Dragon answered, "5 minutes went by since you busted through your on consciousness, pretty much killing yourself on the outside of your body in the real world."

Thomas said, "No wonder why my head hurts."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "I think that your head hurts because of the 'Roar of the Jupiter Dragon' attack that hit you."

Thomas said, "Oh well, I'll find out why it hurts sooner or later. I haven't felt pain in a very long time. Thank you for helping me feel pain again. It's proof that I'm still Human."

The Jupiter Dragon smiled and said, "Yep. It makes sense."

Minia said, "Well, he is right about Atlas being the strongest God in history. I don't compare to him at all. And yes, Thomas was holding back on you. If he did go all out, he would have killed himself in the process of killing you."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "I thought that was the case. So how much stronger is your Atlas Form than your regular form?"

Thomas said, "I could tear this entire room a part with one hit just by saying two words."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "Two...words?"

Thomas said, "Ultimate Crack. In my Atlas Form of course."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and said, "A stronger version of Crack. Shit. That's scary, bro."

Thomas said, "I just hope that I'll never have to use it again."

Minia asked, "What about killing Acnologia? You'll need it for that."

Thomas grinned and asked, "Why'd you have to remind me of him? The one that slain all of his kind?"

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then Minia asked, "Did you forget that you are a Dragon yourself?"

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then Thomas sighed and then sighed saying to himself, "Shape-Shift: Ardunel."

Thomas started to transform into Ardunel and then the Jupiter Dragon saw that and said, "Impossible. That's the Ancient Dragon, Ardunel."

Ardunel roared loudly and then the Jupiter Dragon screeched and said, "OK. This is far better than I thought. I get to kill an Ancient Dragon."

Minia heard that and then looked at Ardunel and asked, "What are you planning? You have less than 25 minutes to prepare for the next attack from the Jupiter Cannon."

Ardunel answered, "Fighting him."

Minia sighed and then said, "Good luck. And have fun."

Minia's voice disappeared and then the Jupiter Dragon swung its tail at him, but Ardunel did the same thing and they Jupiter Dragon got pushed back a little. The Jupiter Dragon said, "Now this is more fun than versing your God Form."

Ardunel said, "I think my God Form is much more dangerous, though."

Ardunel roared at him and a deadly roar flew toward him and the Jupiter Dragon saw that and then his roar flew toward his roar as well and an immeasurable explosion occurred within his consciousness.

Outside of his consciousness, Red Skull said, "Here we go. Fire King's Breath."

His breath flew toward them and they all disappeared and then reappeared in a different location and Chivia swung her Viscis at them and said, "Viscis' Wave."

She cut them in half and then Shelby jumped up, spinning around in circles saying, "Speeding Twister Slash."

She body sped up completely and then the cores started breaking and Manticore felt that and then said, "Impossible. They figured out how to defeat the Solumns."

Everyone heard that and then Eleanor asked, "Do you wish for us to stay here?"

Manticore answered, "Yes. Stay in your positions now. Fight to protect the guild building. Fight to protect me."

Alexia said, "Fire Fist Ace."

She punched the core of the Solumn in front of her and he flames flew back into 4 others and they were destroyed as well and then George said, "Nicely done, Alexia."

Alexia asked, "What's going on with Thomas, huh?"

Makarov contacted them and said, "Hello. I hear that Thomas Dragneel is over there."

Everyone heard that and then Red Skull said, "Makarov, we're in the middle of something here."

Makarov said, "What are you up to, Red Skull?"

Red Skull answered, "Fighting to protect Crocus of course. Thomas Dragneel is insane."

Makarov heard that and said, "So he met her."

Red Skull said, "Who?"

Alexia answered, "Me."

Red Skull said, "Oh yeah, he met her."

Makarov asked, "Did he propose?"

Red Skull answered, "Nope. He just wanted to confirm something. Well, he's currently dead."

Zung said, "Wrong, he's still inside of his consciousness fighting the Jupiter Dragon. This time as a Dragon."

Elizabeth said, "Ardunel. The Ancient Dragon of Destruction."

Makarov said, "Thomas is a badass. Well, wait, did you say fighting a Dragon?"

Red Skull answered, "Yes. Inside of his consciousness. All by himself. And that's all because he ate the particles of the Jupiter Cannon just to protect the Royal Family from being executed."

Makarov said, "You guys are having it rough. Need any help."

Red Skull answered, "Nope. We can handle this. Stay in Magnolia where you belong."

Makarov said, "Don't be so mean to a man that's above you."

Red Skull asked, "Is that so?"

Makarov said, "I'm a member of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Red Skull said, "That's right."

Rachel said, "Speeding Back and Forth Crush."

Rachel disappeared and the Solumns started disappearing one by one and then Makarov said, "You seem to be busy. I'll contact you later."

Red Skull said, "Smart call."

Makarov said, "Bye now."

He ended the Telepathy and then Red Skull said, "Fire Foot Ace."

Red Skull lifted his leg up kicking the final Solumn and it disappeared completely and then it reappeared and then Red Skull turned around and then before it finished, Red skull said, "Fire King's Breath."

The breath of fire flew directly into the core of the last remaining Solumn and then it shattered and then Manticore screamed a little and Eleanor said, "Master."

Manticore said, "They defeated all of the Solumns. I cannot summon anymore or I'll end up killing myself. Get ready for battle. They are coming."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."


	21. The Infiltration Process

Inside of Thomas' consciousness, the smoke disappeared and the Jupiter Dragon was still standing and said, "Shit. You blocked the attack with your roar."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "Stop holding back on me dammit."

Ardunel said, "I'm not trying to die, you see."

The Jupiter Dragon sighed and then said, "You'll end up dying. Less than 20 minutes before the Jupiter Cannon is ready to fire again, whatever the hell you are."

Ardunel said, "Thomas Dragneel is who I am. And I'll finish you off before then."

The Jupiter Dragon laughed and said, "I doubt that very much. You haven't tried since you entered your consciousness to defeat me."

Ardunel heard that and then spun around twice and swung his tail at him both times and missed. As soon as he faced the Jupiter Dragon again, the Jupiter Dragon blew out a roar at him and then Ardunel did as well. An immeasurable explosion occurred again and then Ardunel sucked the smoke up and then the Jupiter Dragon flew toward him. Ardunel saw that and then flew up and the Jupiter Dragon saw that and then looked up saying, "You want to take the battle into the air, huh?"

Ardunel said, "That's why we got wings. We're badasses. Also, it's dangerous to be down there. So why not take the battle to the sky?"

The Jupiter Dragon laughed and then said, "I see. Let's do this then."

The Jupiter Dragon flew up after Ardunel and Ardunel disappeared and appeared behind him and then the Jupiter Dragon said, "Impossible. No Dragon is that fast."

Ardunel said, "Teleportation is a bitch, ain't it?"

The Jupiter Dragon said, "Agreed."

Ardunel charged toward him and the Jupiter Dragon turned around quickly and bit his neck and Ardunel roared loudly and then turned his head toward his neck and bit his neck as well and then the Jupiter Dragon roared loudly. Ardunel swung his head to the side throwing the Jupiter Dragon down toward where the hole that he created with Atlas and the Jupiter Dragon felt the gap and then held his ground before falling. The Jupiter Dragon said, "Phew. That was close."

Ardunel flew down after him and then the Jupiter Dragon said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Going back to the Phoenix's Tears Mages. They ran to the bottom of the front leg of the Dark Guild known as Manticore. Red Skull said, "Split up into 4 groups. I'll lead one, Alexia will lead one, Shelby will lead one, and Millicas will lead one. We're going to climb into the guild using the legs of the moving guild."

Alexia said, "And if they don't know how to climb."

Red Skull answered, "If you do not know how to climb or are afraid of heights, stay behind and make sure that nothing happens to the guild building."

Everyone heard that and then only a couple of them started moving back and then said, "Alright. We still got plenty of men on our side. Let's go. Lead your teams to one of the legs now. But this is my leg though."

Alexia said, "Lazy as hell."

Red Skull said, "Don't say that."

Red Skull started climbing up and then Alexia, Shelby, and Millicas' groups started running toward one of the other three legs. Alexia said, "I'll take the leg on the other side of Master."

Shelby said, "I'll take the one on the right."

Millicas said, "That means that we got the left."

Millicas and Shelby got to their destinations and then started climbing up slowly. Red Skull said, "Whatever you do, don't ever look down."

Alexia got to the final leg and started climbing up and then Red Skull said, "It's about 2,000 ft up. So we got a lot of work to go everyone."

George said, "Yippee."

Jordan said, "This'll be fun. We're getting a nice workout."

Millicas said, "Agreed."

Zung said, "Sir, smoke is starting to appear from Thomas' corpse."

Alexia said, "That means that the battle is still ongoing."

Red Skull said, "He doesn't know when to die."

Zung said, "He's a persistent one."

William said, "Well, not that many of us are strong like him. Or crazy like him. So we should be grateful that he's on our side."

Rachel said, "So true. We're going to try to stop Manticore before they fire the next shot of the Jupiter Cannon."

Red Skull said, "Exactly. That's how we're going to do this. We're going to destroy everything on this thing. That's how we're going to make sure that they can't harm Thomas or the Royal Family any longer."

George said, "And if that plan fails."

Red Skull answered, "We beat the shit out of everyone so that we could disabled the Jupiter Cannon manually."

Alexia asked, "Do you even know how to do that, Master?"

Red Skull answered, "Nope. But I'll figure it out somehow."

Shelby said, "We should be arriving up at the top in about 10 minutes. Maybe 15."

Rachel said, "We should have taken William up on his offer."

William laughed and said, "Too late now. We're already up on the leg."

Red Skull said, "Forgot all about that. But I rather have the element of surprise than fly up there alerting the enemy."

Shelby said, "Makes sense."

Alexia said, "Yep."

Millicas said, "So, if we encounter the enemy, we deal with them immediately, correct?"

Red Skull answered, "Correct. Deal with any threat that appears before you. That's how we'll do things."

Millicas said, "Good enough."

Jordan said, "I can't wait to get my revenge."

Millicas said, "Agreed."

Red Skull said, "Oh, you'll get your revenge soon enough."

Everyone started smiling and then said, "For Crocus."


	22. Dreai, Goddess of Speed Attacks Magnolia

While the people of Phoenix's Tears are climbing up to the top of the guild building, Ardunel is fighting the Jupiter Dragon. The Jupiter Dragon looked up and saw that he was coming down hard and fast and as soon as he got close to him, the Jupiter Dragon flew out of the way. Ardunel saw that and then turned back into his Human form and fell down into the hole that he created. The Jupiter Dragon saw that and then looked down there and saw that he was gone and said, "Oh boy, he's gone."

Thomas flew up and said, "Ardunel's Headbutt."

Thomas headbutted him and the Jupiter Dragon flew back a lot and then Thomas turned into Ardunel and then the Jupiter Dragon hit the hole the Atlas created and yelled, "You little..."

Ardunel asked, "Why are you mad? Thomas whoop your ass."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "Don't make me laugh. You both are weak."

Ardunel said, "Hey, don't let Thomas hear that. He might just unleash something. Something that no one has ever seen before."

The Jupiter Dragon laughed and said, "Well, Thomas ain't here, is he?"

Ardunel said, "Damn, he's got an attitude. I like it."

Ardunel charged toward him and then the Jupiter Dragon flew toward Ardunel and then they headbutted each other. The Jupiter Dragon felt the pressure that he was pushing on to him and moved out of the way. Ardunel saw that and turned toward him and flew after him. The Jupiter Dragon saw that and roared loudly and then Ardunel did the same thing and the Jupiter Dragon flew underneath him and then Ardunel saw that and then said to himself, "That's what he was planning. Shit. Maybe I'm just old. Oh well, let's see what happens next."

The Jupiter Dragon shot a big roar out of his mouth and then Ardunel saw that and then flew down and then flew down right into it and roared loudly. As soon as the attack ended, the Jupiter Dragon smiled and then opened his eyes and saw that he was in front of him and then headbutted him right into the ground causing an immeasurable explosion and the ground started to tear apart again and then the Jupiter Dragon said, "If you continue to destroy your own consciousness, you'll never be able to leave her alive."

Ardunel said, "And? Fighting you for eternity isn't that bad."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then said, "You'll sacrifice everything to beat me. You are an idiot."

Ardunel said, "Thomas won't mind. Neither will Atlas."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then said, "I see. You aren't speaking as yourself. Meaning that each entity has a different personality."

Ardunel said, "Correct."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "You truly think that you'll ever be free from him."

Ardunel asked, "Why would I want to be free? Without Thomas, I'm powerless. Same as Atlas. And without us, Thomas will die."

The Jupiter Dragon sighed and then asked, "How many other forms does he have other than you?"

Arundel answered, "Thousands. He's even slain Gods."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then said, "Slain Gods. As a weak Dragon Slayer. Hmph, I doubt that."

Ardunel heard that and then Ardunel swung his tail at him and then the Jupiter Dragon flew back up toward the hole and then Ardunel roared out the deadliest breath of the Ardunel Dragon and the Jupiter Dragon saw that and moved out of the way. The hole in his consciousness and body grew even bigger and then a flashback appeared. In an unknown timeline before the year X84, a member of God House Rocks asked, "Who are you?"

The girl heard that and looked at him and said, "Human, I'm far beyond you. Has the Humans found a Magic that helps them fly, I wonder."

The member heard that and asked, "Why are you looking down on us? You are a Human as well."

She laughed and said, "A Human like you, you say. That's hilarious. Sticking a God in the same group as Humanity. No wonder why my mother loves you all. You're all hilarious."

Chexovi appeared and then looked up and said, "Oh, it's Dreai."

The member said, "You know her?"

Chexovi answered, "She's the Goddess of Speed. She'd kick your ass in an instant, Hector."

Hector Michaels said, "Shit. How about Thomas."

Chexovi said, "Thomas Dragneel, huh? Well, he's out on a mission. So he won't be able to help us if she does attack us."

Dreai, Goddess of Speed said, "You know of me, Human. What is your name?"

Chexovi answered, "Chexovi Dragneel, Thomas Dragneel's wife."

Dreai said, "I see. Minia mentioned something about a Thomas Dragneel."

Chexovi said, "She saved his life and trained him for 10 years. Then disappeared."

Dreai said, "Sounds about right. That was about 18 years ago. She really is impressed how he got this many people together just to save Ishgar from the Dark Mages."

Chexovi asked, "What do you want from us?"

Dreai laughed and answered, "I'm not Minia, so I'm going to kill you Humans."

Chexovi heard that and yelled, "Everyone, get ready to face a God."

From Magnolia Port, Thomas was sitting after a long boat ride back to Magnolia. He heard explosions from inside Magnolia and said, "Magnolia is under attack. I need to hurry over there."

Sam said, "Don't force yourself, Master. You aren't ready to move yet."

Thomas said, "Sam, don't stop me. My wife is there."

Sam said, "So is mine, sir. But they can handle themselves. Just rest for a bit."

While Thomas was healing from his motion sickness from riding the boat, Dreai disappeared and then appeared on the other side of the guild causing an immeasurable explosion and then everyone around Magnolia started running around and yelled, "A God has descended."

Sam heard that and then appeared in front of Thomas and then Thomas looked up and said, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Jacob Moose answered, "Dreai, Goddess of Speed is attacking Magnolia. Right now, the guild members are trying to hold her back. But she's too fast for them."

Thomas grinned and then said, "Sam, get the civilians out of Magnolia. We can't afford to lose any of them."

Sam said, "Yessir."

Thomas smiled and patted Jacob on the head and said, "Get on the ship. I'll go after Dreai. Someone has to slay the Goddess that is terrorizing my people, right?"

Jacob heard that and then hugged him and then Thomas smiled and then said, "Go."

Sam used Telepathy and said, "Everyone that isn't hurt, grab some of the injured and get to Magnolia Port immediately. Magnolia is under attack by a God. It's not a rumor, it's the damn truth. So hurry. I am Sam Victors of God House Rocks. Run as fast as you can. Go, now."

Everyone heard that and started running to Magnolia Port. Dreai saw that and then grinned and went to charge over to them, but then one of them said, "Shadow Control."

A shadow grabbed hers and then Dreai turned toward him and said, "Let go of my shadow, Human. Now!"


	23. Thomas Appears to Save Clexovi

While the man has Dreai's shadow, Chexovi said, "Nice work White. You are doing great."

White Mathers said, "Shit. That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one trying to hold a damn God with a damn shadow catcher."

Chexovi laughed and said, "I apologise. Not that I care actually. Attack her now. While she's immobilized."

Everyone heard that and then Chexovi said, "Meteor Shower." Meteors started to appear from the sky and started to fly down toward Dreai.

White grinned and said, "Shadow Nebula." Shadows flew toward Dreai in a circular motion.

Hector said, "Water Nebula."

Sam from afar said, "Holy Rays." Rays of light started to appear and then Chexovi saw that and looked around and then said to herself, "They are back. But Thomas probably can't move because of his motion sickness. It might take him awhile to get back here."

Thomas said from afar, "Ultimate Fire Dragon King's Destructive Fist." A portal above Dreai appeared and then a massive dragon's fist appeared ablaze with flames all around it and then Dreai said, "You gotta be kidding me. Who the hell is that strong to summon an actual Dragon's fist?"

Chexovi answered, "Thomas Dragneel."

Dreai said, "Thomas Dragneel this, Thomas Dragneel that. It's getting annoying. Where the hell is he?"

Chexovi answered, "Out on a job with his partner."

Ellen Walker said, "Tornado Sweep." She ran around her body and within 5 seconds, a tornado was created around her body and then Dreai grunted and then said, "Shit, I underestimated these Humans."

Minia watched from above and said, "Interesting. Thomas really did create one hell of a guild. Full of the most devastating Magicians in the world. He even married a monster. What's next for you Thomas Dragneel? Will you be able to defeat a God that is coming after your wife? I don't know. I don't like jumping to the future to see what happens. Unlike you that is."

Martha Beaman said, "Thousand Lightning Strikes." Lightning bolts started appearing from the sky and flew toward Dreai and then Mellany Iceroy said, "Super Frozen Arrows." Giant arrows made of ice appeared and flew directly at Dreai.

Willa Godfried said, "Roar of the Water God." She blew a deadly water roar from her mouth and it flew directly at Dreai.

Dreai tried moving out of the tornado, but Thomas said from afar, "Giant Hands Technique 1; Grab Legs." Giant hands started to appear from the ground and then everyone saw that and then Aristar Banner said, "Intergalactic Beam." A beam from a cannon from another world appeared from a portal and Dreai yelled, "Let go of me, Humans."

Issei Dreyar said, "White Dragon's Shot." A white beam from Issei's gauntlet appeared and Dreai said, "A White Dragon's Shot? You gotta be kidding me. Someone is strong enough to wield that magic. He must be strong."

Quenna Joyfold said, "Idle 10-Fold." She created a box with her fingers and then moved it down toward her and Dreai started screaming and Quenna started folding it and then Dreai screamed excessively and then Aristar smiled and then Quenna finished the tenth fold and then tossed it into the air and then it bursted open immediately and then Dreai was drained of her power a little bit. Dreai asked, "What the hell was that?"

Drestar Flame said, "Intergalactic Fire Breath." Drestar blew out a deadly breath from another world where the flames were impenetrable and it flew directly at Dreai.

Marcus Wallis said, "Millionnaire Raindrops." Millions of raindrops started falling on top of Dreai and then Dreai grunted.

Ashley Galaxy said, "Galactic Gatling Punches." Her fists started to disappear and they flew toward Dreai.

Dreai looked at them and then said to herself, "Thomas Dragneel brought together the most dominant of people in the universe and put them together to take out the Dark Guilds. Minia was right about Thomas. I really am glad that this challenge was great. But they won't be able to defeat me with all of this shit."

Millicas Bael said, "Roar of the Fire Demon." A demonic roar of fire flew out of Millicas' mouth and then flew toward Dreai.

Melina Behemoth said, "Roar of the Behemoth Demon." A very deadly breath flew out of her mouth and flew directly at Dreai with a purpose.

Zenia Godstone said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon King." A massive fire roar flew out of her mouth and flew toward Dreai.

Chelia Forbes said, "Thousand Spears of Justice." Chelia created thousands of spears and then sent them toward Dreai.

Eleanor Ropes said, "White Arrows." Arrows that were right appeared from out of nowhere and then flew toward Dreai.

Mike Wells said, "Water Top Pit." A portal appeared above Dreai and then water flew out of it and then Dreai started getting pushed down and grinned and then Jake Pitt said, "Fire Pit." A portal opened from underneath Dreai and then fire flew up toward Dreai and Dreai started screaming.

Black Pirate said, "Gatling Shot." He started shooting his guns over and over again at Dreai's location.

Nashi Alberona said, "Thunderbolts Strike." Lightning bolts appeared from her card that she summoned and then they flew toward Dreai.

Thomas said from afar, "Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon." A portal behind Dreai appeared and a thunderous flame roar flew through it and then Dreai screamed excessively loud.

Sam said from afar, "Holy Breath of the White Dragon." A portal appeared in the front of Dreai and then a devastating roar from the portal flew directly into Dreai.

Then Sam said from afar, "Holy Breath of the White God." Another portal appeared in front of her, but was below her a little bit tilted upwards at Dreai. Another roar flew toward her and then Dreai continued to scream.

Kelly Strauss said, "Dark Explosions." Kelly entered her Satan Soul form and then started tossing dark balls at Dreai and then Dreai said to herself, "Satan Soul Magic. I didn't expect them to have one of them."

Evelyn Strauss said, "Roar of the Venus Goddess." Evelyn entered her God Soul; Venus and shot out a deadly roar from her mouth.

Freddy Strauss said, "Angelic Beams." Freddy entered his Angel Soul form and then started shooting beams out of his mouth.

Michelle Strauss said, "Beast Bomb." Michelle entered her Beast Soul form and then she blew up a big circular object and then sent it flying toward Dreai.

Danielle Strauss said, "Aerial Whips." Daniel turned into her Animal Soul; Cat form and then started whipping her tail at Dreai over and over again and the waves from the attack flew toward Dreai.

Cassandra Strauss said, "Fireballs." Cassandra entered her Dragon Soul; Fire form and then shot out fireballs from her mouth over and over again toward Dreai.

Sandra King said, "Roar of the Ice Dragon King." A deadly roar of ice flew toward Dreai from Sandra's mouth.

Kareen Oak said, "Magic Bullets." He started shooting bullets out of his fingertips and they flew toward Dreai.

Victor Orlando said, "Water Circular Pulse." Victor pushed water toward Dreai and twisted his hand to release the water into a speeding circular attack similar to Water Nebula but more devastating.

Kane Bennett said, "Sun Rays." Rays from the sun started shooting down at Dreai.

Zolia Nebas said, "Roar of the Death Dragon." A dark roar flew out of her mouth and flew directly toward Dreai.

And then Catherine Potts said, "Roar of the Dark Dragon King." A dark roar came out of her mouth and flew at Dreai.

Each of the 41 attacks connected to make on massive attack and then they all merged together and then Dreai saw that and then said, "Shit."

The attack hit her and then an immeasurable explosion occurred within the city and then after 5 minutes, Dreai sucked the smoke in and then said, "Thank you for the meal. I guess that underestimating you guys helped me out a lot. Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to die now, Thomas Dragneel's wife."

Sam heard that and looked at Thomas and then Minia said, "As I thought. He's already prepared for what's about to happen."

Thomas said, "Sorry Sam. Gotta go."

Sam said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas snapped his fingers and said, "Swap."

Thomas appeared where the rock was and then a deadly roar flew down toward Chexovi and then an explosion occurred where Chexovi was and then everyone yelled, "Chexovi."

Thomas sucked up the smoke and then said, "Woah, made it just in time."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Master is back."

Chexovi heard that and opened her eyes and saw Thomas standing there unharmed from that attack and then said, "I guess that it's time to get serious here."

Dreai said, "You must be the so-called Thomas Dragneel."

Thomas said, "I am Thomas Dragneel. The Guildmaster of God House Rocks. You underestimate me and my men. We might not have put a dent on you, but I know what will."

Dreai heard that and then said, "I doubt that."

Thomas said, "He says that you'll remember me as soon as he appears."

Dreai heard that and then said, "Nonsense. I don't know any Humans that are capable of defeating me."

Thomas laughed and asked, "What makes you think that I'm talking about a Human?"

Everyone heard that and then looked at Thomas.


	24. The First Appearance of Atlas

Dreai said, "You must be the so-called Thomas Dragneel."

Thomas said, "I am Thomas Dragneel. The Guildmaster of God House Rocks. You underestimate me and my men. We might not have put a dent on you, but I know what will."

Dreai heard that and then said, "I doubt that."

Thomas said, "He says that you'll remember me as soon as he appears."

Dreai heard that and then said, "Nonsense. I don't know any Humans that are capable of defeating me."

Thomas laughed and asked, "What makes you think that I'm talking about a Human?"

Everyone heard that and then looked at Thomas. Dreai looked at Thomas and asked, "Where is this friend of mine, huh?"

Thomas answered, "Give me a second, will ya? I need to prepare for what's about to happen. Also, you all might want to leave."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas said, "Strengthen."

Thomas' body started growing muscle and everyone saw that and then Dreai laughed and said, "I don't know that person."

Thomas said, "Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost."

Dreai heard that and then Thomas grew exponentially and then appeared as the same size of a Dragon and Dreai saw that and said, "It can't be. Atlas."

Atlas said, "What's up, baby? Long time no see."

Dreai asked, "Why are you inside of that Human?"

Chexovi heard that and then Atlas answered, "Atlas is Thomas Dragneel. Thomas Dragneel is Atlas. Along with some other beings. But I got nothing to say about them."

Everyone saw that and then Atlas said, "Are you going to continue to hurt my people, or are we going to have to fight?"

Dreai said, "To see who the strongest God is. It's me of course."

Atlas said, "As I thought, you are as delusional as Minia."

Minia said, "That was harsh, Atlas."

Atlas said, "Oh, you were listening."

Dreai said, "She's always listening when it comes to Thomas Dragneel."

Atlas laughed and said, "Well, she did raise him for 10 years. And then she came back like a new person."

Dreai said, "Yes. Very happy that he learned fast. I don't like Thomas Dragneel. And if you and Thomas are connected, you are my enemy."

Atlas disappeared and then Dreai saw that and then Dreai turned around and saw Atlas there and said, "Shit."

Atlas punched her in the face and she flew down into the ground and then Chexovi asked, "When were you going to tell me that you were a God, Thomas?"

Atlas heard that and then Sam looked at the tall person in the sky and then Atlas answered, "Surprise."

Chexovi said, "You truly are an idiot."

Atlas laughed and said, "I know."

Dreai flew up toward Atlas, but Atlas said, "I can hear your every movement."

Dreai grinned and then appeared behind him and Atlas smiled. Dreai swung at him, but Atlas caught her fist and then Atlas tossed her up and said, "Roar of the Atlas God."

Dreai screeched and yelled, "Wait. I'll die. I'll die."

Chexovi looked at her and then Atlas created a diamond and put it around his mouth. Dreai saw that and then said, "Atlas, please forgive me. I won't attack your family ever again. I promise. Just don't unleash that attack."

Atlas blew the roar out and then a roar that was as wide as Magnolia appeared and then everyone looked at it and then said, "Holy shit. You are far beyond our capabilities. How did he become a God?"

Atlas answered, "My parents were Gods. They just gave me a Human name."

Minia heard that and then Atlas said, "Dragons killed them, and here I am. Alive because of a God."

An immeasurable explosion occurred within the sky causing smoke to move around the sky. Everyone from outside of Magnolia saw the smoke flowing through there land and then started screaming and then Sam said, "Sir, you are causing too much panic. The people of other cities are in panic."

Atlas said, "I apologise."

Dreai appeared from within the smoke and then Atlas saw that and then punched her in the face and she flew back a little and then grinned and said, "Shit. You will not win."

Atlas smiled and then said, "Yeah, I will."

Dreai disappeared and then Atlas turned around and headbutted her in the head and then she grunted and then everyone saw that and then Dreai yelled, "Die."

Dreai created a huge ball and then Atlas saw that and then Chexovi said, "Holy Light Bomb."

Catherine said, "Sir, that thing is bad news."

Evelyn said, "No one is safe here."

Dreai said, "Perish."

Minia looked at Atlas and asked herself, "How strong are you really Atlas? Prove it to me."

Atlas roared loudly and then everyone heard that and then Dreai smiled and said, "Holy Light Bomb."

Atlas looked at it and then flew toward it with a smile on his face and then said, "Ultimate Adamantine Barrier."

The strongest barrier in history appeared below him and Dreai laughed and then said, "Perish Atlas."

She tossed it at him and then Chexovi yelled, "Thomas. Dodge it."

Atlas heard that and then turned toward her and then said, "Ultimate Crack."

Dreai heard that and then Atlas punched the Holy Light Bomb and then the air started to crack completely and then everyone saw the barrier finally and then White asked, "That's the Ultimate Adamantine Barrier."

Mellany said, "He's been holding back on us completely."

Hector said, "Leave him be. He probably had his reasons."

Chexovi looked at Atlas and then explosions across that sky started to appear and then Dreai saw that and asked, "How? What is the meaning of this? How did you deflect it?"

Atlas answered, "I didn't deflect it. I just made cracks in the air. Tore the bomb into pieces with that punch. And explosions occur all over. You are not strong enough to beat me."

Issei said, "Master, why did you hold back on us?"

Atlas answered, "You'll die if I go all out."

Chexovi heard that and then Dreai appeared behind him with a smile on her face and said, "Atomic Spear."

She disappeared and Atlas appeared on the barrier and grunted and then a massive explosion occurred directly after that and then Chexovi saw that and then said, "We should leave this to Thomas. We'll help evacuate the citizens of Magnolia."

Atlas said, "It's already complete. Sam is taking them away now."

Dreai said, "You are always well prepared it seems."

Atlas stood up after the explosion and then whacked Dreai and she flew back up into the sky and then Atlas said, "Roar of the Atlas God."

He did it one last time and then it flew up and Dreai grinned and said, "You little."

The breath hit her and then she started screaming excessively. After awhile, she started to fall down from the sky. Atlas caught her with one hand and then said, "Drain."

The darkness from within her started to flow out of her body. Everyone saw that and then Dreai woke up and asked, "What happened to me?"

Atlas answered, "You were possessed by Darkness."

Dreai said, "That can't be possible. I never spoke with a Dark Mage."

Atlas asked, "Who was the last person that you had contact with before coming here?"

Dreai answered, "A man named Rovert Dragneel."

Everyone heard that and then Atlas said, "Rovert Dragneel is dead."

Dreai said, "No, he's alive. I saw him."

Atlas heard that and then said, "I see. Go back to Heaven. You caused a lot of trouble for us Humans."

Dreai said, "Sorry."

Dreai disappeared and then Atlas turned back into Thomas and then Thomas landed on the ground and said, "We need to find Rovert Dragneel, now."

Melina asked, "Why? Why is he so important to you?"

Thomas answered, "He's my dad. Who died 28 years ago?"

Everyone heard that and then Chexovi said, "Dead people don't walk, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Dreai said so. So I believe her."

White said, "You are on your own, Master. We're not fighting a ghost."

Thomas heard that and then Ashley said, "I'm sorry. Good luck."

Thomas heard that and then Chexovi said, "Just leave him be if he's alive."

Thomas heard that and then the end of the flashback.

The Jupiter Dragon attacked Ardunel and he flew back into the wall of his consciousness. The Jupiter Dragon said, "You ok, Ardunel. You've been out of it for awhile."

Ardunel looked around and said, "Why did that just happen?"

The Jupiter Dragon asked, "What's wrong? You've been out of it for 15 minutes."

Ardunel answered, "I just witnessed part of my past."

The Jupiter Dragon laughed and said, "You must be imagining things. You have 10 minutes before the Jupiter Cannon is fully operational again. What will you do, Ardunel?"

The Jupiter Dragon roared at him and then Ardunel was still in too much shock to move and then the roar hit Ardunel and Ardunel roared excessively loud. Ardunel turned back into Thomas and then the Jupiter Dragon sighed and then said, "You are a failure. And to call yourself the strongest Human alive. Who took out Gods, Dragons, Demons, Beasts, etc."

Thomas smiled and said, "10 minutes to go, huh? I guess that I'll have to go all out."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then looked at him asking himself, "What the hell is he talking about now?"


	25. Get to the Top: New Technique SWAT Force

While Thomas was fighting the Jupiter Dragon inside of his consciousness which they are tearing apart slowly, Red Skull said, "How are we doing, Zung?"

Zung answered, "You are almost at the top. What do you see Crane?"

Crane Boyle answered, "Energy signatures waiting for you all to get to the top. Kali Squad to be exact. And directly in the middle of the base, is the second-in-command. And where the window of the guild building is, Manticore is there."

Red Skull said, "I see. Any status on our Fairy Tail friend?"

Zung answered, "Nope. Still down for the count."

Red Skull said, "I see. Only 10 minutes left before the Jupiter Cannon is reactivated."

Alexia said, "That seems to be the case."

Shelby said, "Hell, let's do this baby."

Manticore said, "Do not let them get to the chamber."

Vigor said, "You know, I was hoping to fight with Thomas again, but they'll do just fine."

Cougar said, "Agreed. Thomas is dead and he's not coming back at all."

Josh said, "He'll come back to life."

Auto asked, "What makes you say that?"

Josh answered, "His soul is still attached to his body."

Manticore said, "He never knows when to die. Even though he did disappear years ago, though."

Josh said, "He didn't disappear. He was put into an eternal slumber till a couple days ago."

Manticore sighed and said, "So can we kill him?"

Josh answered, "Nope. Not while his soul is inside of his consciousness."

Manticore sighed and asked, "What is it doing in there?"

Josh answered, "Fighting a Dragon."

Everyone heard that and then said, "There is no way that he can defeat a Dragon. He's not even a Dragon Slayer. Wait, is he?"

Manticore said, "Shut up. They are starting to appear."

Red Skull got to the top and said, "Finally, I got to the top. I hate climbing up."

Auto said, "Hello, Red Skull."

Red Skull sighed and said, "You again."

Auto said, "Yes. Me again. You will perish now."

Red Skull heard that and then Auto said, "Divide Gravitation."

Red Skull jumped out of the way just before he could complete the spell and said, "Fire Knuckle Punch."

Red Skull punched Auto and he flew back a little and Red Skull helped his team up the leg on the platform and said, "Alright. We're here and beware of his gravitational pulls. He excels in Gravity Magic."

Everyone said, "Understood."

Auto looked at them and said, "You know, you don't stand a chance against Kali Squad, right?"

Red Skull answered, "Thomas wiped out 3 of you all by himself."

Eleanor smiled and said, "I heard. I saw. I watched."

Red Skull said, "Eleanor."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Hey baby. I wish to fight with Thomas. Give him to me."

Red Skull said, "He's kinda down there. Not moving. Like dead."

Eleanor said, "There is no killing Thomas Dragneel. I already tried to do so. That was so many years ago. But that's actually ok."

Red Skull asked, "Are you immortal?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes, just like most of the people within God House Rocks. Some aren't, so they died of old age. In the end, Thomas and I fought. Thomas won obviously. But I begged him to kill me. And he left and never returned. I want to know what it feels like to die. Only Thomas can make me feel that way. Give me Thomas now. I know that he's with you."

Red Skull pointed at the Castle and said, "If you want Thomas' corpse, it's at the Castle."

Eleanor smiled and said, "Thank you."

Eleanor jumped off of the guild building and everyone saw that and said, "You know, you people at God House Rocks are insane as hell. Jumping off of a damn 40 story building is suicide."

Auto said, "Master, Eleanor jumped off of the guild building."

Manticore asked, "What the hell? You let her?"

Auto answered, "Yeah, I don't plan on dying today."

Manticore sighed and said, "Well, she is the strongest member of the guild."

Cougar said, "Master, are you ok?"

Vigor said, "You are starting to change."

Josh said, "It's because of the Solumns being defeated."

Manticore said, "Correct Josh. I am aging right now. Because of my defeat at the hands of Phoenix's Tears, I will die soon. So I must accomplish my goal within 10 minutes. Destroy the Royal Family and kill the members of Phoenix's Tears. So, get her back up here."

Josh said, "She disabled all communications with us, sir."

Manticore said, "You didn't even try."

Josh said, "Actually, I know Eleanor better than you think, sir."

Alexia appeared and said, "Fire Blazing Fist." A devastating punch flew toward Vigor and Vigor turned around saying, "Iron-Make: Wall." A wall of iron appeared and then started to melt.

Vigor said, "Son of a bitch. I forgot that she was a Fire Magician. Yo Josh, let's switch."

Millicas said, "Nah, not letting that happen. Explosive Judgment Fist."

Jordan said, "Ice-Make: Judgment Arrows."

Millicas punched him in the face and an immense explosion occurred and arrows of the size of her head started to appear and flew directly at Josh and Josh said, "Shit. I didn't expect that."

The arrows hit him and Josh started screaming and Auto said, "I'm afraid that I'm busy as well."

Cougar said, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Shelby said, "Let's go."

Vigor said, "Shit. Everyone is busy."

Millicas smiled and said, "Come on. I'm not fighting Vigor, but you'll do."

Josh heard that and said, "Wait, wait. If you want to fight Vigor so badly, then I'll bring him to you."

Jordan said, "Alexia will do our dirty work. So, we don't have to worry about a thing."

Millicas said, "Exactly."

Josh said, "Shit. I really have to deal with them. Ice really sucks against Water."

Jordan said, "But Ice also covers Water and makes your attack mine to control."

Josh heard that and said, "Shit. I didn't think of that."

Millicas said, "That's why we're Legal Mages. We think ahead of time."

Shelby said, "Shelby Wheels of Judgment."

Shelby disappeared and Cougar said, "Shit. She's faster than me. That's...unexpected."

Vigor said, "You can handle her, right? You defeated her once before."

Cougar said, "No, that was you."

Vigor heard that and said, "Oh, I guess that you have a point."

While the wall of iron melted, Alexia said, "Liquid-Make: Violent Leaves." The melted parts of the wall turned into liquid and then shaped themselves into leaves charging at Vigor. Alexia saw that and said, "Wait, I did it. I used Liquid-Make Magic just like Thomas."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well now, Thomas inspired you to do that much, eh? You know, I think that you are warming up to him. Trying to get laid."

Alexia said, "Don't say that. I just want to make him proud because you are inside of me, remember."

Elizabeth said, "I see. You still definitely want to get laid. My father is good at that. So go get him."

Alexia said, "Please stop."

Elizabeth smiled and then Vigor said, "You really are insane. Talking to yourself in the middle of battle."

Alexia said, "I'm not talking to myself. Elizabeth is inside of my head."

Vigor said, "You mean Thomas' bitch kid. She's weak. Don't listen to her."

Elizabeth heard that and Alexia said, "I'd like you to refrain from calling her that."

Vigor asked, "Why? You going to torture me or something?"

Alexia answered, "You'll see."

Back into Thomas' consciousness. Thomas looked at the Jupiter Dragon and asked, "Are you ready? I'm about to get serious."

The Jupiter Dragon said, "You should have been going serious since the beginning dammit."

Thomas said, "It wouldn't be fun if I went serious in the beginning now, would it?"

The Jupiter Dragon said, "You know, you have 10 minutes to defeat me."

Thomas said, "All I need is 2 minutes."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then said, "Huh? 2 minutes? You really are delusional. I'm a Dragon. You are a Human."

Thomas said, "Actually I'm considered a Dragon/God/Human/Demon. But Human is most of it."

The Jupiter Dragon asked, "How do you plan on defeating me in 2 minutes, eh Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Duplicate." He started to make copies of himself and they said, "Duplicate." They split into 2 and now there are 4 Thomas' and then they said, "Duplicate." They split up into 2 Thomas' each making 8 Thomas' now. And then they said, "Duplicate." Making a total of 16 Thomas'. And then they said, "Duplicate." Making 32 Thomas' appear. They said, "Duplicate." Making a total of 64 Thomas'.

The Jupiter Dragon said, "You plan on beating me with that. You are still just a Human being."

Thomas said, "Not like this. I actually never used this technique before in my life. So, let's see if it works because it needs a lot of Magic Power to use."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then asked, "What is it?"

Thomas said, "SWAT Force." Each Thomas started moving their hands just like they were wanting to fight using Jujutsu turning into Muay Thai. And then each of the 64 Thomas' entered Dragon Force. They looked up and said, "Bring it on Dragon."

The Jupiter Dragon looked at each of the 64 Thomas' and said, "Oh shit. Each and every single one of them is in Dragon Force. That's why you called it SWAT Force. Because it's the SWAT taking over all over again."

Thomas smiled and said, "You are going down, Jupiter Dragon."


	26. SWAT Force Dominates: Elizabeth Appears

In Thomas' consciousness, the Jupiter Dragon smiled and said, "There is no getting by you, is there?"

Thomas said, "Enough chatter. It's time to end this."

The Jupiter Dragon looked around and felt different auras coming out of each of the 64 bodies and said, "Oh, I'm really going to need to improvise here."

Thomas charged toward him and then the Jupiter Dragon blew out a deadly breath and then 4 of the Thomas' in front of him appeared in front of the real one. The real Thomas ran to the side and the Jupiter Dragon asked himself, "Which one is the real one?"

One of the four said, "Roar of the Ultimate Fire Dragon." A deadly fire roar flew out toward him and then the one next to him said, "Roar of the Ultimate Sky Dragon." An ultimate roar of air flew toward the Jupiter Dragon.

The one next to him said, "Roar of the Ultimate Ice Dragon." An ultimate roar of ice flew toward the Jupiter Dragon and a Thomas said, "Keep it up. He will never find the real Thomas. None of us wield Magic like him."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and then smiled saying to himself, "I know which one you are now. The strongest among the 64 of you is my target."

The fourth Thomas in front of the breath said, "Holy Breath of the Ultimate White Dragon." An ultimate roar of holy light flew out of his mouth and combined with the other 3 attacks combining a massive attack. The attack of the 4 Thomas' flew right into the Jupiter Dragon's roar and an immeasurable explosion occurred within his consciousness and smoke arrived from his body and Eleanor saw that and then appeared over his body and looked down inside of the hole and asked, "Why are you laying there in the middle of a battlefield, huh? Face me already."

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me. It's Eleanor. Why is she here?"

The Jupiter Dragon answered, "She's a member of Manticore. The strongest member of the guild. Do you know her?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. She was a member of God House Rocks 700 years ago."

The Jupiter Dragon sighed and said, "No wonder why."

Thomas appeared in front of him saying, "Ultimate Fire Dragon's Tether Vault Fist."

The Jupiter Dragon heard that and asked, "What the hell is that?"

His fist went ablaze with an unknown color flame and the Jupiter Dragon tried moving out of the way, but the other 63 Thomas' held on to him and said, "You aren't going anywhere. Go Thomas. You'll be the one to finish him off."

Thomas smiled and then swung at him and the Jupiter Dragon roared loudly and it flew right out of the hole in his body and Eleanor screeched and said, "He's fighting a Dragon. Let me fight too. I want to fight."

She started shaking him and then the Jupiter Dragon saw that and said, "Shit."

Thomas punched him in the face harder than was supposed to because of the shaking motion and an immeasurable explosion occurred again. Each of the Thomas' started flying back and then the Jupiter Dragon roared excessively loud and the Eleanor screeched and said, "The Dragon is agonizing in pain. Please let me fight, Master."

Thomas yelled, "Shut up Eleanor. Let me concentrate."

Eleanor heard that and started crying and large teardrops started to appear inside of his consciousness and Thomas said, "Oh shit."

Back to the Manticore HQ guild building.

Aura said, "Optional Gravi..." Before he could finish, Frederick said, "Fire-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of fire flew toward him and Aura said, "Shit."

He tried jumping out of the way, but the arrows followed him and Red Skull appeared behind him and held him and Aura felt that and then the fire arrows started to hit him and Aura grunted and said, "You little..."

Red Skull said, "Ablaze's End."

Aura heard that and said, "It can't be. You are the Fire Mage that slaughtered thousands of Dark Mages when he worked for Thomas Dragneel 700 years ago."

Everyone heard that and then Red Skull said, "You are mistaken, Aura. It wasn't thousands. It was hundreds of thousands. And yes, we slaughtered them all under his command."

Everyone heard that and looked at him and Aura went ablaze and then he pushed him out of the way and Red Skull said, "They call me Red Skull for a reason. Well, Master gave me the name actually. According to Master, I loved blood and Human skulls. So, he created this head to match my personality which I've been holding back for 100 years."

Manticore heard that and then Alexia asked, "Is that true, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes. Dad honestly called him the monster of the guild. He was bloodthirsty. But father was more devastating than Red Skull. Thomas killed over a million people to protect Earthland. He went across each continent with his guild to obliterate Darkness altogether. Fighting Gods, Dragons, Demons, Angels, Beasts, that's what God House Rocks is all about. But recently, for the past 100 years, the guild has turned on those principles and is now attacking Legal Guilds for a living."

Alexia said, "I see."

Vigor said, "Stop talking to yourself, or that bitch and fight me already."

Everyone heard that and then Rachel said, "I'm gonna stay back and let you handle this."

Alexia looked at him and Elizabeth asked, "Will you allow me to take over your body, Alexia? This guy keeps calling me a bitch."

Alexia said, "Wait a little longer."

In a different room, Millicas said, "Explosive Wipe Out."

Millicas starting spinning around in circles and then Josh saw that and asked, "What is that supposed to be?"

Jordan asked, "Are you ready?"

Millicas said, "A little more speed if you will."

Jordan smiled and then put her hand in there and pushed him with full force and then Millicas smiled and then he started moving around like a tornado and Josh looked at him and said, "My god. Water Nebula."

Water flew toward Millicas, but Jordan smiled and Millicas moved right through it Josh saw that and then said, "You really think that you can touch me."

Millicas disappeared and Josh saw that and then appeared in front of him and started punching him over and over again and explosions occurred each time and Red Skull smiled and said, "Millicas used it, huh?"

Frederick said, "Seems to be the case."

Manticore looked at Josh and said, "Shit. Josh and Aura are out."

Shelby appeared behind Cougar and Cougar said, "You are behind me."

He turned around and she disappeared and said, "360 Degree Kick."

She kicked his back and Cougar grunted and then turned around saying, "Ovanam Slice."

Shelby heard that and then Cougar swung at her, but Ryan grabbed Shelby's head and pushed down and Cougar hit Ryan in the face and Ryan flew out of the building and Thomas said, "If you want to fight me again Eleanor, save that man that just flew out of your guild building."

Eleanor said, "Seriously?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. After I protect the Castle from the Jupiter Cannon, I'll fight you."

Eleanor said, "I'm on it."

Eleanor charged toward Ryan's shadow and then Zung said, "Shit. We're not going to make it."

Red Skull asked, "What's wrong?"

Zung answered, "Ryan just flew out of the building."

Red Skull grunted and Aura broke free of the flames with 3rd degree burns all over his body and yelled, "You'll pay for that."

Red Skull said, "Interesting. This new era really is amazing. Am I right, Master?"

Eleanor jumped up and everyone saw that and then Eleanor caught Ryan and landed right into the building in front of her by protecting him with her body hitting the building. Zung said, "Eleanor saved Ryan."

Eleanor smiled and said, "I get to fight Master. I get to fight Master."

She was jumping with joy while saying that and Crane said, "She loves him."

Red Skull said, "Of course she does. She only wants to fight Master."

Vigor said, "You God House Rocks people are complete assholes. Just die. Also, that Elizabeth girl, she is nothing more than a Fire Mage. And a bitch."

Alexia said, "You know, I warned you not to say that. Elizabeth, have your way."

Elizabeth smiled and then said, "Thank you."

Alexia's body exploded and the smoke appeared around her body and then Rachel said, "It's begun."

Millicas said, "Alexia has gone Beast Mode."

Jordan asked, "How will Vigor handle that? Elizabeth is far stronger than Alexia."

Josh caught Millicas' arm and he stopped moving completely and Millicas saw that and said, "Impossible."

Red Skull said, "You too."

Millicas said, "He lived through it all. But he is pretty damaged though."

Shelby said, "Ryan is dead."

Zung said, "Nah, he's alive."

William said, "The enemy saved her."

Red Skull said, "Eleanor Waterfall isn't the enemy. She's only interested in Master. So don't touch her."

Rachel looked at the smoke and then Vigor asked, "What's going on?"

Rachel answered, "You pissed Elizabeth Dragneel off. And she's about to come and whoop your ass."

Vigor laughed and said, "Nah, you already know that ain't happening."

The smoke disappeared and then Elizabeth looked directly at him and roared loudly and Eleanor heard that and said, "Oh, Elizabeth Dragneel is within that girl. Did Master know about that?"

Zung answered, "Yes. That's why he came here. To see if it was true."

Vigor screeched saying, "Elizabeth is inside of her. Shit, I thought that she was joking around."

Rachel said, "Alexia doesn't know how to joke around. She's a complete idiot that is oblivious to mostly everything that we say."

Vigor asked, "Is she strong?"

Rachel answered, "Yes. Fight to your heart's content. I'm staying back here."

Elizabeth said, "Join Shelby. She'll need your help."

Rachel said, "Sure thing."

Rachel took off and Elizabeth started hopping around and said, "Haven't been in this form in a long time. Let's see if I still got it."

Elizabeth charged toward him and Vigor screeched and said in hesitation, "Fire Ignition Fist."

She swung directly at Vigor and saw that it was a normal fist and said, "It's just a normal fist, huh? No fire whatsoever. You are..."


	27. Thomas Kills the Jupiter Dragon

Elizabeth charged toward him and Vigor screeched and said in hesitation, "Fire Ignition Fist." She swung directly at Vigor and saw that it was a normal fist and said, "It's just a normal fist, huh? No fire whatsoever. You are..."

Fire appeared around her fist and Vigor saw that and her fist flew right into his face. As soon as that happened, flames flew out of her fist and Vigor started screaming excessively and Vigor disappeared. He appeared against the wall and Elizabeth roared loudly and charged forward and said, "Fire Headshot." Her head appeared on fire and she flew toward him like a bullet and as soon as Vigor looked up, he saw a fireball flying toward him and dove out of the way. Elizabeth flew into the wall and a massive explosion occurred and Vigor saw that and said, "Shit. If I stayed there, I would have died."

Millicas said, "Yo, go easy on your opponent, will ya?"

Elizabeth said, "Nope."

Rachel appeared kicking Cougar in the face and he flew back and said, "Elizabeth said that you needed a hand."

Shelby said, "Thanks."

Elizabeth said, "No problem."

Shelby said, "He's our opponent. Let's go."

Cougar disappeared and said, "Millionaire Stomp."

He jumped up and started kicking them over and over again and William said, "Summon: Davi Flash."

Davi Flash appeared and Cougar said, "Logos Spirit Magic, eh?"

Davi Flash started running around and Cougar looked around and asked, "Where'd he go? I can't find him."

William smiled and Shelby grunted and stood up slowly saying, "100-Hit Bundy." She started rolling forward and then disappeared in every direction hitting him 100 times and Cougar grunted saying to himself, "He was a distraction. Shit."

Davi Flash said, "Whenever you are ready, I'll finish him off."

After the 100th attack, Shelby rolled back and Rachel said, "Running Dropkick." Rachel disappeared and Cougar flew toward the wall and Davi Flash appeared behind him saying, "Holy Pulse Bomb." Cougar heard that and Cougar flew right into his palms and Cougar felt that and an immeasurable explosion occurred and Cougar flew forward and William stomped his head into the ground and Cougar was unconscious.

Josh pushed Millicas back and said, "Water Pool." Enough water to fill up a pool appeared around Josh and Millicas saw that and then Jordan smiled and Josh sent the water toward him and Jordan appeared in front of him and caused the water to turn into ice and flew toward him and Josh grunted and said, "You little runt."

Josh appeared inside ice and Josh said to himself, "Ice and water don't mix. But this is easy to break out of."

Josh forced his arms out and the ice shattered and Millicas appeared before him and said, "Atomic Explosion."

He turned his hands toward his head and Josh saw that and went into a clapping position and slammed his hands into Josh's head and an immeasurable explosion occurred causing the entire guild building to shake. Eleanor felt the ground shaking and asked, "What the hell is going on up there?"

Zung answered, "It seems that Millicas defeated Josh Rivers. And Shelby defeated Cougar."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Good. I like these odds. Hurry up Master, you don't have much time left before the Jupiter Cannon fires at the castle again."

Crane heard that and asked, "How do you know him?"

Eleanor answered, "We're both former members of God House Rocks. That's all that I'll say."

Zung heard that and then Red Skull looked at Auto and Frederick said, "Fire-Make: Giant Vessel."

A ship made of fire appeared and Red Skull saw that and jumped back and Auto looked at it and said, "Gravitational Downside."

Both Red Skull and Frederick collapsed, but the vessel flew right into Auto and Auto screamed excessively and then broke the spell and Red Skull ran back and then ran toward Auto and said, "Ultimate Flaming Spear."

He speared Auto into the ground and knocked him out saying, "Just you now, Alexia."

Elizabeth said, "It's Elizabeth now."

While Elizabeth continued fighting Vigor, the smoke disappeared and the Jupiter Dragon said, "I can't move. Why can't I move?"

Thomas answered, "We tore your legs off of your body. It's time to end this."

The Jupiter Dragon roared loudly and then each other the 64 Thomas' jumped up and the Jupiter Dragon looked at them and asked, "What are you planning to do, Thomas? You won't be able to finish me off. You are losing time."

They stomped on his back and immeasurable explosions occurred the Jupiter Dragon started roaring excessively loud and it flew outside of his body and Manticore heard that and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Red Skull said, "The Dragon is in agony."

Zung said, "It's loud."

Thomas smiled and then each of the 64 elements appeared around their fists and each Thomas brought his fist down and punched him saying, "SWAT Force Atomic Fists." An immeasurable explosion occurred with the Jupiter Dragon's body exploding and each of the Thomas' flying away and disappearing. But the real Thomas appeared against the wall. Smoke covered the entire consciousness. His wound on the outside started to heal up. Eleanor looked at Thomas' body and said, "The hole is healing."

Crane said, "He won."

Eleanor said, "It's almost time for me to fight him. Just 3 more minutes."

Zung said, "Thomas really is strong."

Eleanor started hopping around and said, "I want to fight him now. Let's fight already."

There was no response and Eleanor said, "Oh, he must have knocked himself out inside of his consciousness. Shit. He won't be able to protect the castle."

Zung grinned and said, "We can't let the Royal Family die."


	28. Elizabeth Beat Vigor Jupiter Cannon Shot

While Thomas was still inside of his consciousness, a voice appeared saying, "Wake up Thomas."

Thomas heard that and looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

The voice answered, "You are in a different part of your consciousness, Thomas Dragneel. You mostly killed yourself."

Thomas smiled and said, "I'm that strong, huh?"

The voice said, "Yes. Your Unison Raid was the most dominant explosion in history."

Thomas heard that and looked around and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

The voice answered, "Because of it, your wounds have healed completely. You have 3 minutes to wake up. The choice is up to you, my friend."

Thomas heard that and said, "Ma'am, I don't know who you are. So don't call me friend."

She laughed and said, "I see. So you don't remember me."

She stepped out from the shadows and Thomas looked at her and said, "Oh, Chexovi. What are you doing here?"

Chexovi smiled and answered, "I'm dead, Thomas. I can do as I please now. Eleanor is waiting for you."

Thomas heard that and said, "All she wants is to fight me."

Chexovi said, "Yep. And die."

Thomas heard that and said, "I'm not killing anyone anymore, Chexovi. I'm a changed man."

Chexovi smiled and said, "I was hoping that you'd say that. You need to repair the guild, Thomas. God House Rocks has changed. Heaven doesn't like their actions."

Thomas heard that and said, "You are a messenger of God now."

Chexovi looked at Thomas and Thomas grabbed her head and said, "Now, tell me, who are you really?"

Chexovi asked, "Why don't you believe me? I'm your wife, Chexovi Dragneel."

Thomas said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Palm Burner." Fire flew out and Chexovi started screaming loudly and 20 seconds later, she said, "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you everything. Just let me go."

Thomas did and she transformed back into her original form and said, "Sorry about that. My boss has asked me to appear as her to make you happy. But it seems that you were enraged."

Thomas smiled and said, "Oh, God really knows me. Thank you for that. Now, who the hell are you?"

She said, "I am Levesaul, Guardian of Dragon's Eyes. I've come to ask you a question before I wake you up in the real world to save the Royal Family."

Thomas heard that and said, "You want to ask me something? An Angel. What would that be?"

Levesaul answered, "What will you do if I said that you have Dragon's Eyes."

Thomas answered, "Don't know what they are. So start talking."

Levesaul said, "Dragon's Eyes is a deadly magic created to destroy the Dragon's of the world. But they were misplaced. And haven't been seen ever since you disappeared."

Thomas heard that and said, "You are most likely trying to say that I have Dragon's Eyes."

Levesaul answered, "Nope. Manticore has the eyes. And they don't belong to him. They belong to a Dragon in Heaven helping us protect the peace up there. He lost his eyes because of you, Thomas."

Thomas sighed and Levesaul said, "And you are the only one that could retrieve them. That's what he said even though he despises the idea of you helping him."

Thomas smiled and said, "You really are interesting. You want me to kill him to get the eyes."

Levesaul answered, "Nope. Just do the same thing that you did to get his eyes."

Thomas asked, "Who is he? I fought a lot of Dragons."

Levesaul answered, "That, my friend, I can't say."

Thomas sighed and said, "Alright. I'll get the eyes. But I hope that this is worth it."

Levesaul said, "Oh, it's worth it."

Thomas heard that and Thomas looked at her and Levesaul disappeared and said, "Farewell. You have a minute and thirty seconds to wake up. Find the exit. And save the Royal Family. Have fun."

Thomas heard that and looked around and started running around. While Thomas was running around in his consciousness, Elizabeth said, "You ready for the finishing touches."

Vigor looked at her and said, "You are insane. You are completely different from before."

Elizabeth said, "Yes. That is why you have messed with the wrong woman. I'm Elizabeth Dragneel. And my other half is Alexia Kozma. I'm just stuck inside of her. But I love it in their. I got to see my dad again after all."

Vigor said, "You know, he's a monster. But you are on a completely different level."

Elizabeth said, "Not correct."

Vigor heard that and Elizabeth said, "My dad is far stronger than me. And I mean like he's from a different universe type of strong."

Vigor screeched and said, "He's been holding back this entire time."

Elizabeth said, "It seems that he's trying to keep his enemies alive now."

Vigor heard that and Vigor said, "Iron-Make: Big Cannon." A cannon made of iron appeared and Elizabeth saw that and said, "Woah. That's an amazing piece of machinery you got there. Let's see what happens next."

Vigor shot at her, but the cannonball that was made of iron flew right through her body and her body started to fill in the gap with fire and Vigor asked, "Is Thomas capable of doing that as well?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes. But I don't think that he likes to though. I guess that it's time to end this."

Vigor heard that and screeched looking at her face and said, "You don't think that you can beat me, right?"

Her eyes changed completely and Elizabeth's entire body went ablaze and Vigor said, "OK. You really need to calm down. Calm down, I'm telling you."

Elizabeth said, "Unlimited Flaming Pillars."

Vigor heard that and pillars started to appear all over the guild building and Zung asked, "What is this?"

Crane answered, "I've never seen this before."

Eleanor grabbed them and started bringing them back and answered, "Unlimited Flaming Pillars. It's a Magic spell that eliminates all threats. She is capable of summoning an unknown amount of pillars made of fire to take out her opponents. And here comes the explosions."

The pillars started to explode and the guild building started to roar and Manticore grunted and Red Skull appeared in front of him and saw that he was no longer in any condition to fight and Manticore said, "Too late, Red Skull. It's time to unleash the final shot."

Red Skull yelled, "No."

Vigor collapsed and Elizabeth smiled and yelled, "We have defeated Kali Squad."

Everyone started cheering and the cannon fired and Eleanor said, "No."

After a couple seconds, an explosion occurred where the castle was and Red Skull grunted and grabbed him.


	29. Thomas Retrieves the Dragon's Eyes

A minute and thirty seconds before the explosion. Thomas was inside of his consciousness in an unknown room which Levesaul brought him. Thomas looked around and saw windows and saw the Phoenix's Tears member jumping up and down after their victory over Kali Squad. Then at the last window, Red Skull appeared in front of the door where Manticore was. Red Skull said, "My god."

Manticore smiled and said, "Hello, Red Skull. I'm sorry about this. But you failed to complete your mission. Also, Elizabeth's eyes are mine. That is why they disappeared."

Red Skull asked, "What eyes are you talking about?"

Manticore answered, "The Dragon's Eyes. Thomas tore them out of a Dragon to save Elizabeth from dying. But I killed her by tearing her eyes out. Do you remember that day?"

Red Skull answered, "Yes. It was the day that Thomas disappeared. And yet, he doesn't know who killed her. And that's a good thing because no one knows what'll happen to you if he did find out."

Manticore said, "I hope that he kills me like he did that Dragon."

Red Skull heard that and said, "Thomas didn't kill the Dragon. He only took his eyes."

Manticore heard that and said, "He was never seen after that."

Red Skull said, "He's in Heaven protecting the peace of everyone that has entered it."

Thomas heard that and looked at the window and saw a light and Manticore looked at him and said, "We have talked long enough, brother. It's time to end this."

Red Skull said, "Don't do it, Manticore. You'll die and you'll kill the Royal Family."

Thomas punched the window and Manticore said, "5 seconds before detonation."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "No. Don't."

Eleanor said, "He's really going to fire it."

Thomas continued to punch the window and said, "Break dammit. 4 seconds left."

Elizabeth said, "Dad isn't going to make it."

Rachel said, "We don't have time."

Red Skull said, "I can't make it."

William said, "None of my spirits are fast and strong enough to take on the Jupiter Cannon's blast."

Shelby said, "This isn't looking good."

Millicas said, "Thomas, get up."

Jordan said, "He's not going to make."

Zung said, "I can't sense Thomas anymore."

Eleanor heard that and looked at him and then the Jupiter Cannon was shot and Thomas yelled, "Holy Nova."

Thomas punched the window and it exploded, shattering into millions of pieces. Thomas ran through it and transformed into the Jupiter Dragon and an explosion occurred. Everyone looked at it and Elizabeth started crying and said, "We failed to protect the Royal Family."

The smoke started to get sucked up and everyone saw that and Manticore said, "Impossible."

Red Skull looked out of the window and saw the Jupiter Dragon and the Jupiter Dragon turned back into Thomas and Thomas walked over to Eleanor and said, "I always keep my promise. But I need to get the eyes back."

Eleanor heard that and said, "The eyes?"

Thomas answered, "The Dragon's Eyes. The Dragon needs them back. So I'll get them and then we fight each other."

Eleanor said, "They haven't been seen since Elizabeth was killed, Master."

Thomas said, "Manticore killed Elizabeth. And Red Skull knew about it the entire time. I'll be right back."

Eleanor heard that and Thomas said, "Fire Dragon's Wings." Wings appeared on his back and Thomas flew toward the window of the guild building. Manticore screeched and said, "He's coming this way. He knows."

Red Skull said, "Not possible."

Thomas bursted through the window and landed in front of him and said, "Manticore, I'd like my eyes back."

Manticore screeched and said, "I already lost my will to fight, Thomas. And don't blame my brother for this. He had nothing to do with this."

Thomas said, "I heard everything that you said. Red Skull, we're going to need to talk about this later."

Red Skull screeched and said, "I'm so sorry."

Thomas snapped his fingers and said, "Swap."

Both of his eyes changed to rocks and Manticore said, "I can't see. Why don't you just kill me?"

Thomas answered, "Heaven has asked for the eyes back."

Manticore grunted and Thomas said, "Old age will kill you. And Red Skull, you aren't off the hook."

Red Skull screeched and said, "Understood."

Thomas jumped out of the building and Manticore said, "Shit. You God House Rocks members are insane as hell."

Red Skull laughed and said, "Agreed."

A portal opened and the Dragon flew through it and landed in front of him and said, "Thomas Dragneel. Thanks to you, I've been saved. I can't protect Heaven now."

Thomas smiled and said, "I'm not longer your enemy, correct?"

He said, "You are no longer the enemy. I can't disobey the Angels. So my vengeance will take place in a different timeline, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and said, "I see. You still got those pebbles? Or did you eat them?"

He laughed and answered, "You already know the answer to that, Thomas. I ate them. It's been 700+ years. I thought that I was never going to get my eyes back."

Thomas said, "Well, I did promise you that if I heard good news about you, you would get your eyes back, didn't I?"

He heard that and looked at him and tears started flowing out of his eye sockets and Thomas saw them and said, "You'll need to stop crying for this to work, idiot."

The Dragon asked, "Who the hell are you calling an idiot?"

Thomas answered, "You."

The Dragon and Thomas banged heads together and then the tears stopped and said, "See. The tears stopped."

The Dragon heard that and said, "Oh, you're right."

Thomas looked around and walked over to two pebbles and said, "Lower your head now."

The Dragon did and he hit the ground hard and he roared loudly and Thomas yelled, "You idiot. I only said a little."

The Dragon yelled, "You didn't say shit."

Thomas said, "Don't give me that."

The Dragon yelled, "It's the damn truth dammit."

Eleanor said, "He's telling the truth."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Why didn't you just say so then?"

The Dragon said, "I did say so."

Thomas laughed and said, "Sorry."

He picked up the two pebbles and said, "Don't move now."

The Dragon said, "I'm not."

Thomas walked over to him and placed the two pebbles carefully inside of the eye sockets and said, "You move, you'll be eating your eyes instead of seeing through them."

The Dragon screeched and said, "Alright. Go. I'm not moving."

Thomas took both of the eyes out and snapped his fingers of his left hand saying, "Swap."

The pebbles appeared in his right hand and the Dragon's Eyes appeared in the Dragon's eye sockets and he said, "I can see. Thomas, I owe you again. Thank you."

Thomas said, "No problem."

They punched each other's fists and he said, "Good luck on your mission, Thomas. You'll need it."

Eleanor heard that and Thomas said, "Keep protecting Heaven."

The Dragon said, "Thanks. Make sure you destroy your guild now. They've been attacking a friend of mine's son."

Thomas said, "Natsu Dragneel."

The Dragon said, "Yep. How do you plan on defeating them anyway?"

Thomas smiled and answered, "It's a surprise. Go back to Heaven."

He said, "Agreed. Peace out, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Likewise."

He disappeared and then Levesaul appeared and said, "Look at that, Thomas. You finally did a good deed for the Gods."

Thomas heard that and asked, "What do you want from me?"

Levesaul handed him a scroll and said, "For helping Heaven, Minia has asked me to give this to you. Good luck."

Thomas heard that and said, "Minia, huh?"

Eleanor heard that and Levesaul said, "Talk to you later. But Minia also wants to know how you'll take on the guild that you created 700+ years ago."

Thomas smiled and answered, "It's a surprise. Oh, I gotta go tell the Royal Family that it is safe to come out now."

Eleanor heard that and then Levesaul disappeared and Thomas appeared by the castle and took a deep breath yelling, "It's safe now. You may exit the shelter."

Thomas looked at Eleanor and Eleanor asked, "What about our fight, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "We'll fight now."

Thomas disappeared and appeared in front of her and said, "Let's begin."


	30. Water Demon Dragon God's Fist

Eleanor looked at Thomas and said, "It really has been a long time guildmaster. So, what are you going to do? While you disappeared, I was training joining all types of different magic guilds that stayed hidden."

Thomas answered, "I'm not a guildmaster anymore. I'm just a mage within Fairy Tail. So, what made you join Manticore?"

Eleanor heard that and then answered, "I was just taking a stroll one day and I was jumped by hooded people. Put to sleep with some type of drug. And I was tortured into joining them. But let's fight."

Thomas sighed and then Eleanor ran toward him and Thomas saw that and then Eleanor started swinging at him with water attacks due to her being a Water Dragon. Thomas saw how fast she was going and then Thomas screeched and Eleanor said, "You are weaker than me now, Master. Hahahahaha."

Alexia heard that and then Red Skull said, "All we can do is watch. This a battle between Gods. We can't do anything."

Shelby asked, "Why did Thomas even come here?"

Red Skull answered, "He's here because of Alexia. She looks like his daughter Elizabeth."

Thomas went to swing at Eleanor, but Eleanor punched Thomas' ribs saying, "Water Dragon's Nebula Spike." Thomas felt that and then flew back with blood flowing out of his mouth. Eleanor entered her fighting stance and then Thomas placed his feet on to the ground and slid back toward Alexia. Alexia saw that and then stopped before her and said, "I haven't had this much trouble ever since our battle against Dreai, Goddess of Speed."

Red Skull laughed and then said, "So true."

Eleanor said, "I see. I guess that this'll work then."

Thomas looked at her and then Eleanor put one of her arms back and then Red Skull asked, "What the hell is that?"

George asked, "What do you mean?"

William answered, "He is also a former member of God's House Rocks. And he must not know what she's about to do."

Thomas entered a stance and then Eleanor saw that and then asked, "What the hell are you about to do?"

Eleanor started swinging her right arm around in circles and then Thomas saw that and saw water coming from her arm and then asked himself, "What the hell is that?"

Eleanor through her arm forward yelling, "Water Dragon's Massive Wave." A deadly wave of water appeared and then Thomas sighed and then jumped forward as the wave flew toward him.

He said, "Sky Dragon's..." She heard that and then Thomas started spinning around in circles with his arms out and everyone saw that and Thomas said, "...Heavenly Twister." A twister appeared and the water flew right up and then Eleanor saw that and then said, "I knew that wasn't going to work. He really is amazing even though I've been training a lot longer than him. And that was a new technique as well. Just to defeat him too. But, I still got another trick up my sleeve."

As soon as both attacks vanished, Thomas looked at her and said, "That was dangerous. You could have hurt Alexia. And I wouldn't have forgiven you if you did that."

Eleanor said, "She's just a fake Elizabeth, Master. And you know that."

Thomas said, "I know that she isn't Elizabeth, idiot. She just looks like her. Eleanor, are you ready for more?"

Eleanor said, "You are the one losing, Master. I made you bleed."

Thomas said, "There isn't any blood."

Eleanor grunted and then Thomas appeared in front of her in an instant and swung at her saying, "Grass Jet Dragon's Graset Gatling." His fists vanished with grass flying from his fists hitting her over and over again. Eleanor grunted and then said, "Damn you Elemental Dragon Slayer."

Thomas smiled and then Eleanor continued blocking and then after 200 punches, Eleanor launched her arms up pushing Thomas back and Thomas growled and then Eleanor punched Thomas' face into the ground. Everyone saw Thomas's face bounce off of the ground and then Eleanor said, "Water Dragon's Wet Stomp." Eleanor stomped his head into the ground hard and then Eleanor felt that something was wrong and looked down. She saw that his entire head was made of steel and Thomas said, "Steel Dragon's Harden Head."

Eleanor sighed and then said, "Persistent as always."

Thomas pushed himself up and then said, "I need to be persistent to whoop your ass."

Eleanor laughed and then said, "I see. I love you."

Thomas started blushing and then Eleanor punched him in the face over and over and then Red Skull said, "You know that Thomas is weak against those statements."

Eleanor said, "Well, it's perfect for our battle."

Thomas then stopped moving altogether after getting used to it and then Eleanor saw that he wasn't moving at all and then said, "You can't be serious."

Thomas caught her punches over and over again and then said, "Iron Dragon's Headbutt." Thomas' forehead turned into iron and then Thomas headbutted her and Eleanor moved back a little bit and then Thomas said, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon." A breath of every type of magic flew toward her, but Eleanor looked down and said, "Roar of the Water Dragon."

Eleanor flew up and then Thomas saw that and then stopped his attack and said, "I didn't even know that was possible."

Red Skull said, "A lot changed after you disappeared, Thomas."

Thomas said, "I noticed."

Red Skull said, "What will you do?"

Thomas looked up at her with a smile and answered, "There's nothing that I want more than a fair fight. So, starting from here on out. I won't use the Holy Dragon Slayer Magic. Or anything that has the healing capability."

Eleanor smiled and then said, "You are finally taking me seriously. How about you take a taste of another one of my newest attacks?"

Thomas heard that and then she put her hands behind her saying, "Water Dragon's Booster Jet." She flew toward Thomas and then as soon as she got 5 ft. away from him, she brought her fist back and then everyone saw that and then Thomas brought his fist back as well. Eleanor said, "Water Demon Dragon God's Fist."

Everyone heard that and then Eleanor and Thomas' fists collided into one another causing an immeasurable explosion where Thomas was standing.


	31. Thomas' Despair

Eleanor put her hands behind her saying, "Water Dragon's Booster Jet." She flew toward Thomas and then as soon as she got 5 ft. away from him, she brought her fist back and then everyone saw that and then Thomas brought his fist back as well.

Eleanor said, "Water Demon Dragon God's Fist." Everyone heard that and then Eleanor and Thomas' fists collided into one another causing an immeasurable explosion where Thomas was standing.

Red Skull asked, "What the hell was that? That was a new spell that you never had before."

Alexia asked, "What the hell is with her battle power?"

Shelby said, "There is no way that he can survive that."

Red Skull laughed and said, "Don't underestimate him. Thomas is stronger than he looks."

George asked, "Is that so?"

Millicas said, "That was even more dangerous than my magic."

Jordan said, "That is so true."

Zung asked, "What are you going to do, guildmaster?"

Rachel answered, "Nothing of course. This is a battle that we can't win."

Crane said, "What'll happen next is entirely up to them?"

Frederick said, "Oh, this is going to be good."

The smoke disappeared and everyone saw that blood was all over his left arm and then Thomas looked at her and then Eleanor smiled and then said, "I've finally surpassed you, Master."

Thomas smiled as well saying, "Jade Dragon's Half Aerial Strike." As Thomas swung his right arm over and over again and Eleanor saw that and then asked herself, "Why isn't he using his left arm? Is it broken or something?"

Thomas looked at her and then Eleanor was running around dodging all of his strikes. Thomas grunted and then said to himself, "Shit. She's too strong. I honestly didn't want to use it, but I guess that I have to. But not yet."

Eleanor ran toward him, but Thomas stared at her with a smile on his face and Eleanor screeched and Thomas said, "This is going to be fun."

Eleanor asked herself, "What the hell is he thinking?"

Thomas looked at his arm and then grabbed it saying, "This isn't going to look good." They heard that and then Thomas pulled it back and roared like a Dragon. They all screeched and then Thomas started moving his left arm again and then said, "Hurts like a bitch, but I'll survive."

Eleanor yelled, "Lose already dammit!"

Thomas said, "Speed Dragon's Lotto." Thomas disappeared and then said, "Speed Dragon's Lotto Spear." Thomas speared Eleanor into the ground and Eleanor growled and then said, "Roar of the Water Dragon."

Thomas flew up screaming loudly. After 20 seconds, she stopped and said, "You won't win. You disappeared almost 700 years ago. I've been training everyday. And you've been missing doing nothing everyday. So, I win."

Thomas asked himself, "What is this feeling? The last time I felt like this was a long time ago. Is this what I think that it is?"

Eleanor flew up and then started brutally attacking Thomas and Red Skull yelled, "What the hell are you doing, Thomas? Aren't you a God Slaying Monster?"

Eleanor kicked Thomas to the ground and then he landed on his back looking up at the sky. Alexia looked at Thomas and then asked, "Why are you just laying there idiot? Is this how you are going to honor your daughter?"

Thomas sat up as Eleanor appeared to stomp his head into the ground. Everyone saw that and then Thomas said, "I see. Is it time yet I wonder? Nope. Not yet."

Eleanor kicked Thomas in the back of his head and said, "Don't just start talking to yourself idiot. We're in the middle of our fight."

Thomas brought his body back and then lifted himself up by jumping up on to his feet while on the ground. Eleanor saw that and then asked herself, "Why won't he fall? I've been training harder than him. And he's not using healing magic anymore. I should be winning this. Yet, why am I the one in despair?"

Thomas turned around with a different expression on his face. Eleanor's eyes widened and then asked, "What is going on here?"

Thomas asked, "Why is it that you train, Eleanor?"

Eleanor heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas asked, "Why are you trying so hard?"

Eleanor answered, "To surpass you, Master. Why else would I train to the point of breaking my bones and waiting for you to come back?"

Thomas looked at her and then said, "I see. To surpass me."

Eleanor saw that he was shaking and then Red Skull said, "Impossible."

A five days before Thomas founded the guild known as God's House Rocks, Thomas was fighting a man known as Touya Sasanuma. A leader of a gang known as White Gambit. Touya looked at Thomas and said, "Come at me with all you've got."

Thomas was breathing heavily after defeating the rest of his men and then Touya smiled and then Thomas charged toward him and Touya said, "Ice Wall." A wall of ice appeared around Touya.

Thomas stared at the wall of ice and then punched it saying, "Fire Dragon's Steel Fist." As soon as his fist hit the wall, smoke started to rise from where he hit it. Thomas waited for the smoke to disappear, but saw that nothing happened and then Thomas brought his arms back said, "Fire Dragon Steel Gatling Gun." Thomas had fire over his fists and started punching the ice wall over and over again. After 50 seconds, Touya pushed his wall outward and the wall pushed Thomas back as well. Touya laughed and then asked, "Is that really all you got? And you call yourself a man."

Thomas said, "Steel Dragon's Iron Headbutt." Thomas' forehead turned into iron and started headbutting it over and over again, but nothing happened and the wall squashed Thomas in between the wall that Touya created and a wall of a building somewhere within Magnolia. Thomas screamed and then Touya started laughing and then the wall vanished and Touya saw that he still had light in his eyes and then said, "He's still in this."

Thomas landed on his feet and struggled to stay on his feet due to him being scared of Touya. Touya saw that and then said, "He's still standing, yet he's shaking like crazy. So, that is what despair is."

Then an image of the current Thomas Dragneel and the past Thomas Dragneel were compared next to each other and they were both in despair.


	32. Thomas Making a Name for Himself

The wall squashed Thomas in between the wall that Touya created and a wall of a building somewhere within Magnolia. Thomas screamed and then Touya started laughing and then the wall vanished and Touya saw that he still had light in his eyes and then said, "He's still in this."

Thomas landed on his feet and struggled to stay on his feet due to him being scared of Touya. Touya saw that and then said, "He's still standing, yet he's shaking like crazy. So, that is what despair is."

Then image of the current Thomas Dragneel and the past Thomas Dragneel were compared next to each other and they were both in despair. The past Thomas looked at Touya saying to himself, "I'm scared of him. He's stronger than me. But I must defeat him. I'm in need of power. I must get stronger. I must surpass my current limits."

Touya growled and then said, "Icicles." Icicles appeared in the air and Thomas saw that and then grunted and Touya sent them flying toward him and Thomas yelled at himself, "Move dammit!"

Touya smiled and then said, "Game over, boy."

As soon as the first icicle got to his chest, a voice appeared saying, "Bend your body backwards."

Thomas heard that and his eyes widened and Touya saw that and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Thomas' body snapped back and the arrows flew over his body and then Touya saw that and said, "Impossible. The icicles were 1 mm away from your body. How that the hell were you capable of dodging that?"

Thomas lifted his body back up and then said, "Speed Dragon's Lotto." Thomas disappeared and Touya grunted and said, "Ice Shield." A shield made out of ice appeared and then Thomas flew right through it causing it to shatter and and said, "Speed Dragon's Lotto Spear." Thomas speared Touya into the ground. Touya coughed out a lot of blood and then the army started to appear and then Touya growled and then pushed Thomas off of him and then Thomas flew back and then landed on his feet. As soon as the army appeared, Touya stood up looking at them and then said, "You've done it now, boy. You've done pissed me off. I'm going to kill you."

Thomas looked at him and then his aura started to appear and then Thomas sighed and then Thomas pointed at him and said, "Touya Sasanuma, I was afraid of you at first, but now I know that I must demolish you."

Touya laughed and then said, "Mega Icicles." Huge icicles appeared and Thomas said, "Ice Dragon's Mega Particles." Huge icicles appeared in the sky and they flew toward each other. Smoke appeared in the middle battlefield. Touya growled and then created an ice wall so that he won't be able to get through it. Thomas said to himself, "I must get stronger. I must get stronger. I must let him hit me a couple more times."

The army went to attack Thomas with their magic, but the voice said, "The army will defeat you if you don't move."

Thomas said, "Let them."

The voice heard that and then explosions occurred where Thomas was standing and Touya asked, "What the hell is going on over there? Is he fighting the army?"

As soon as the smoke disappeared in the middle of the battlefield, he looked at the smoke where Thomas was standing and felt something dangerous over there. Touya asked, "What the hell is in that smoke?"

The army sensed it as well and then red eyes appeared within the smoke. Touya saw that and then screeched Thomas sucked up the smoke and said, "Oh, it tastes so good. I owe you soldiers a lot. Now, you will be defeated by me."

Touya said, "You monster. What the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "A Dragon Slayer."

Touya laughed and then said, "It is impossible to slay Dragons."

Thomas brought his arms back saying, "You're right. I never challenged a Dragon yet. So, who knows what'll happen?"

Thomas launched himself toward him and Touya said, "Ice Sword: Oathkeeper." Thomas said, "Fire Dragon's Sword: Aether." Oathkeeper appeared in Touya's hands and Aether appeared in Thomas' hands. They started swinging at one another and Touya's sword was melting in his hands and Touya growled and said to himself, "Impossible. Wait, it isn't impossible. Fire beats Ice after all. Shit."

Thomas said, "Here I go. I'm going to beat you."

Touya said, "No you won't."

Touya jumped back and then Thomas said, "Smart. I was just about to finish this."

Touya said, "Before you finish it, kid. Where are you from?"

Thomas answered, "Forest of Elements."

Touya heard that and then said, "I see. And I thought that place was a myth. I guess that I was wrong. How'd you get there?"

Thomas answered, "When I was 4 years old, my village was destroyed by a Dragon. And I was saved by a Goddess who taught me how to use magic there."

The army heard that and said, "We attacked a Gods disciple. We apologize."

Thomas said, "You helped me get stronger. So don't apologize."

Touya said, "Impossible. You aren't normal."

Thomas charged forward and then Touya did as well after reinforcing his sword and said, "Ice Neck Slasher." Thomas said, "Fire Mach Dash." They appeared behind each other and blood gushed from Thomas' neck and then fire appeared all over Touya's body and then Touya started screaming and then Thomas speared him into the ground and then the voice spoke for him. The wound healed itself and then Touya was unconscious and Thomas stood up and then said, "He's all yours soldiers."

They bowed saying, "We apologize and thank you for taking out the White Gambit."

Thomas bowed said, "Well, I'll be in Magnolia for awhile. If you need anything, then just come for me."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas took off and then 5 hours later, he was all over the newspapers for defeating the undefeated White Gamble. They called him the Guardian Angel of Magnolia.

End of flashback.

Thomas looked forward and then Eleanor said to herself, "He's scared of me."


	33. Soul Dragon King's Demolition Fist

Thomas looked forward and then Eleanor said to herself, "He's scared of me."

Red Skull said, "I don't believe it. He's never been like this before. Is he really scared of her?"

Thomas looked at her and then said to himself, "This is the same feeling that I had when facing Touya Sasanuma and became famous. I guess that I should create a new technique to defeat her. But it might not work. Shit. Eleanor is tough. And she's 700 years stronger than me. I'm proud of her. But I must surpass her. Today, I will demolish you, Eleanor."

Eleanor charged toward Thomas again and then said, "Water Dragon's Nebula Spike." Thomas looked at her and then her fist hit his ribs again and Thomas grunted and he flew back. Thomas pushed his feet on to the ground and then before he got to Alexia, Thomas launched himself forward and Eleanor said to herself, "Oh, he's not scared anymore. This is much better. Fight me to your heart's content."

Thomas said, "Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost."

Eleanor heard that and then asked herself, "What the hell is he doing?"

Thomas placed his hand out and said to himself, "How will you handle this punch?"

Thomas ignited his hand on fire and everyone saw how massive the flame was and then Thomas brought his fist back yelling, "Ultimate Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Everyone heard heard that and then Thomas swung at her, but Eleanor said, "Water Demon Dragon God's Fist." Their fists collided and then an immeasurable explosion occurred. Smoke flew all over the place. It rose up to about 2000 ft. high and 2000 ft. radius. Everyone started coughing once the smoke got to them and then Chexovi said, "It seems that Thomas broke the power difference between him and Eleanor. Thomas is capable of demolishing his opponents after breaking the power difference."

Alexia asked, "Are you sure about that? Eleanor has been overpowering him ever since the beginning."

Chexovi said, "Trust me. Don't ever piss Thomas off. He's one of the 5 Gods of God's House Rocks. I am also one of the 5 Gods. Have faith in him."

Alexia heard that and said, "OK."

3 minutes later, the smoke disappeared and Eleanor growled and saw that he was standing still with no injury at all and then said, "Boost is scary."

Thomas said, "Yes it is."

Thomas started swinging at her over and over again. Eleanor saw the speed of his attacks and then pushed her arms out and caused Thomas to be wide open and Eleanor said, "Water Dragon's Nebula Spike." She punched his ribs over and over again as he kept charging toward him. Thomas had blood gushing from his mouth. Thomas collapsed and then Eleanor laughed and said, "I won. I did it. I defeated the top member of God's House Rocks."

Thomas heard that and then said to himself, "I'm too weak. I can't beat her as I am now. I must surpass my current limits. I must win. Get up. Get up. I must fight."

Eleanor looked at him and said, "9." Thomas pushed himself up and then struggled to stay up. Eleanor saw that and then yelled, "Why the hell won't you stay down!"

Thomas answered in a different tone, "I am God. You are weak. You will lose to me."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "It can't be."

Red Skull said, "Before Thomas accepted Eleanor into the guild, Thomas was about to lose in a fight and then when he was about to be counted out, he stood up just like that and his tone changed to an eviler version of himself. We all called that version of him Demon God Thomas. He barely enters that form. What'll happen I wonder?"

Eleanor said, "Master, I will win no matter what you say. I've been dominating throughout this entire match."

Thomas walked over to her slowly and then Eleanor appeared in front of him saying, "Water Dragon's Nebula Spike." She punched his ribs, but Thomas didn't budge at all. She saw that and then Thomas punched her face and she flew to the side and Eleanor's eyes widened and looked at him and said, "What are you?"

Thomas answered, "They call me Demon God Thomas. Before you joined the guild, I was almost defeated by a criminal from a different country. He was really tough. And I was about to be counted out. But then I, Demon God Thomas, appeared and dominated the battlefield. I am now in control. And you aren't going to win."

Eleanor laughed and then said, "I doubt that. I still have a trick up my sleeve."

Thomas smiled and then said, "So do I. I actually have many tricks up my sleeve. But the one I'm about to use will finish you off."

Eleanor said, "I see. What would that be?"

Thomas lowered his body and then Eleanor saw that and then said, "What are you doing?"

Red Skull said, "I don't even know what this is. I've never seen it before."

Chexovi said, "Neither have I."

Alexia said, "This should get interesting. What are you about to show us, Thomas?"

Jordan answered, "Soul Dragon Slayer Magic. That's a strong type of Dragon that no one can beat unless you are a God."

Shelby asked, "How the hell do you even know that?"

Jordan answered, "I did my research on Dragons. I love them after all."

Alexia said, "Dragons are extinct."

George said, "This battle hasn't been going on for a long time. But who is going to win, I wonder?"

Alexia answered, "Thomas will."

Chexovi said, "You know what you are talking about."

Millicas said, "Well, all we need to do is keep an eye on the battle and we'll see what happens next."

Eleanor charged toward Thomas again and Thomas said to himself, "Soul Dragon King's..." Thomas appeared above Eleanor in an instant and everyone saw that and then Thomas brought his fist back and Eleanor went to stop herself from getting anywhere near his fist, but Thomas swung at her saying to himself, "...Demolition Fist." Thomas punched her head down into the ground and the ground started tearing apart and then Eleanor's eyes were bugged out and then Thomas said in his normal voice, "Oh, I did it after all. And I thought that new technique wasn't going to work on the first try."

Thomas started counting and then Red Skull smiled and then after Thomas got to 8 seconds, Toma, Hisui, and Arcadios appeared and then Thomas said, "9."

Eleanor wasn't moving and then Toma asked, "What is happening here?"

Red Skull answered, "An old friend wished to fight, Thomas. So, he just beat her."

Thomas said, "10. I win. Like always." Everyone started cheering.


	34. Party at the Castle

While everyone was cheering, Red Skull appeared and Thomas said, "That was all planned. Except for getting my ass whooped."

Red Skull laughed and then asked, "What are you going to do with Eleanor, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Take her home with me. Well, after the party that is. Right your majesty."

Toma laughed and said, "You know me too well. For helping save the capital, Phoenix's Tears and Thomas Dragneel will be coming to the castle for a celebration."

Thomas smiled and then Red Skull said, "Into the castle we go."

Everyone started cheering and then Toma said, "We'll lend you all clothes to wear. So, come tonight."

Thomas walked over to Eleanor and lifted her up and started carrying her back to Phoenix's Tears. Red Skull said, "See you later, your majesty."

Toma said, "See you later. And thanks for your assistance."

Red Skull said, "Thank Thomas. He's the one that did most of the work."

Toma looked at Thomas and then Red Skull said, "Let's go home ladies. We need to prepare for the party."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas walked into the guild and placed Eleanor down on a bench and then sat down next to her and Alexia asked, "What are you going to do about the party?"

Thomas answered, "Eat, dance, and enjoy. Just like we used to do, right Chexovi?"

Chexovi said, "Yep. That's actually where I met him. At a party within the capital. The King asked for God's House Rocks help along with a lot of mercenary groups. I was a mercenary before I met Thomas. In a party, I was with my abusive boyfriend. Thomas knocked him out with one punch and I won't ever forget this. He said 'Don't be beating up your girlfriend if you love her, idiot.' and after that, I dumped him and asked Thomas out. It was a good day."

Alexia smiled and then Thomas said, "Let me guess, she's talking your head off."

Alexia answered, "Yep."

Thomas said, "I see. Well, that's to be expected. So, how do you like Red Skull?"

Alexia answered, "He's a great leader. When I was having a hard time in the past, he appeared before me and helped me out."

Thomas said, "Let me guess, you were being targeted by nobles."

Alexia said, "Yes. Due to me being a top model. I was depressed and was about to be raped by them. That's when Red Skull appeared. And sent them all to the hospital and took me in."

Thomas smiled and said, "He never changes."

Chexovi said, "So true."

Alexia said, "Now that you are back after being gone for 700+ years, what are you going to do now?"

Thomas smiled and answered, "I'm already a member of Fairy Tail. So, that's all that I care about for now. But I do plan on taking God's House Rocks out. But how I do that is going to be a surprise."

Alexia said, "The strongest known guild in history."

Thomas heard that and then Alexia said, "Well, God's House Rocks wasn't well known after all."

Thomas sighed and then said, "Alright."

After 4 hours, Eleanor woke up and then saw that Thomas was sitting next to her and sat up asking, "What happened?"

Thomas answered, "You fell into my trap."

Eleanor said, "Shit. I was literally so close, too."

Thomas smiled and then said, "If I was to continue healing myself throughout the battle, then you wouldn't have had a chance."

Eleanor said, "To be expected. You are my master after all."

Thomas laughed and then Shelby appeared beside him and then asked, "What are you going to do, Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "I lost. I'll continue to train. And I'll join Fairy Tail. To be with Master."

Thomas heard that and said, "I see."

Alexia heard that and then Red Skull said, "Fairy Tail is going to get even stronger now. There are so many guilds out there. And Fairy Tail is the strongest."

Thomas said, "It's almost time for the party."

Eleanor sighed and then Thomas said, "Get dressed Eleanor. You got your Water Dragon Dress, right?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes."

Red Skull said, "We should get ready now ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone started getting dressed in their dressing rooms. Eleanor and Thomas entered their dress and suit uniforms and then Alexia walked out of the dressing room and then saw that Thomas was chatting with Eleanor and then walked over to him and then Thomas smiled and Eleanor went to kiss Thomas, but Thomas held her back saying, "Stop trying to flirt with me."

Alexia appeared saying, "Yeah, he's mine."

Eleanor heard that and then they both looked at her and then Thomas' jaw dropped and then Eleanor covered Thomas' eyes and yelled, "Stop being surprised by her appearance."

Thomas closed his mouth and then lasers appeared from his eyes and Eleanor grunted and let go of him and Thomas' eyes shined like a star and then Chexovi said, "Told you that it was going to work."

Thomas smiled and then his eyes went back to normal and said, "I mustn't lose myself. The party hasn't begun yet. I haven't even gotten drunk yet."

Eleanor laughed and then said, "Drunk huh? We can't get drunk, Master."

Thomas said, "That's right. My bad."

Alexia looked at him and then they all started walking out. Thomas stared at the women and said, "Oh shit, harem time."

Thomas ran over to them, but Alexia grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Thomas said, "Must flirt with beautiful ladies."

Red Skull heard that and then sighed saying, "He never changes."

They all started walking to the castle and the residents within the capital saw them and said, "They are heading to the castle for the party. The men are handsome. The women are hot. The man in the blue suit and white tie is like a God. Yeah, I heard that he's a member of Fairy Tail. Yeah, his name is Thomas Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel's brother. Yeah, I never thought that he had a brother."

Red Skull said, "Don't say a thing, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'm not crazy."

As soon as they started entering the castle for the banquet, Thomas saw the food and then was about to run to the food, but Hisui appeared grabbing his arm and pulled him to the side and Alexia saw that and then said, "Thank you for your help."

Thomas said, "Don't thank me. I was just helping out a friend."

Hisui asked, "Are you dating anyone?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. And no is the answer to your next question. Sorry."

Hisui said, "You really are amazing. You can read minds."

Thomas answered, "Yep. Not that I like to though."

Hisui sighed and said, "Well, at least I tried."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Well, let's enjoy the party. Got any sake."

Hisui answered, "Yes. Over there."

Thomas walked over to the sake and then started guzzling down an entire barrel. Everyone saw that and Eleanor said, "He really just grabbed an entire barrel of sake."

An old man appeared saying, "Master Thomas, long time no see."

Thomas heard that and then looked at him and said, "No longer the King, eh? How are ya, old man?"

The former King answered, "Good. Sad to be immortal, though. But I gotta thank you for saving my kingdom over and over again, Thomas. I remember the first time we met. You beat the shit out of a mercenary."

Thomas laughed and said, "I remember. I got a girl the next night."

He smiled and then said, "I know."

While they were talking, Red Skull asked, "What's wrong, Alexia?"

Alexia answered, "I was to ask Thomas to dance with me, but he's talking to some old man."

Red Skull said, "He was the first King of Fiore. Also, an old friend of ours. He won't mind you taking Thomas away. Even though Thomas was supposed to marry his daughter. But his daughter passed away before the engagement."

Eleanor said, "I won't let you have Master."

Red Skull said, "Thomas isn't yours, idiot."

Shelby said, "That's right."

Alexia said, "He's mine."

Eleanor and Alexia started to fight and then Thomas launched the empty barrel at them hitting them both in the head and Thomas said, "If you continue fighting over me, then you'll definitely regret it."

They screeched and then Thomas walked over Alexia and then said, "Sorry old man, I gotta go."

He said, "Go. You are a ladies man. Enjoy yourself to the fullest."

Thomas appeared before Alexia and asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Alexia?"

Alexia answered, "Yes."

Alexia's grabbed Thomas' hand and then Thomas took her out of the way of everyone and they started dancing with one another. Everyone stared at them and started cheering as the music played for them.

After the end of the party, Toma appeared saying, "Thank you for coming. And thank you for saving the capital of Fiore. You have all done us a great service. We are proud to have such a great guild here protecting Fiore. Thank you for your help. Please continue to protect us."

Everyone started cheering and then Thomas said, "We will continue to protect you."

Red Skull said, "All legal guilds of Fiore will protect Fiore no matter what."

Toma heard that and then Eleanor said, "We former members of God's House Rocks will demolish our foes for Fiore."

The old man appeared beside Thomas saying, "I guess that I'll be making my move as well. Demolish all threats to the country that I created. I'll be joining your guild, Red Skull."

Red Skull said, "Alright old man. We'll be in your care."

He said, "Thanks."


	35. Famous Info Broker and Erza Scarlet

Thomas and Eleanor walked to the train station and Eleanor asked, "What are we going to do, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "We're heading to Fairy Tail. Get you into the guild. And then continue my mission."

Eleanor asked, "What is your mission?"

Thomas used Telepathy answering, "Talk with all of the remaining members of God's House Rocks that left the guild and bring them all together to demolish the current God's House Rocks."

Eleanor said, "I see. Sounds like a fun plan. But we don't know where any of them are located."

Thomas said, "That's why we gotta find someone that does know about them. Hey Red Skull, do you know where the rest of our guild members are located? That are still alive and kicking ass."

Red Skull sighed answering, "I don't know where any of them are. You and Eleanor were the first to appear before me."

Thomas said, "Sam is at Hargeon."

Red Skull said, "I see. He's still kicking ass it seems. So, if you really want them, then you'll need to talk with a man known as Bade Berserk. He's a famous Information Broker within Fiore. You'll need to head to Charlotte Town. He knows everything about the guild members whereabouts."

Thomas asked, "How do you know that?"

Red Skull answered, "I used to be looking into the whereabouts of everyone till 40 years ago when God's House Rocks attacked Fairy Tail for the first time. I lost them all after that."

Eleanor said, "Must have been rough."

Red Skull said, "I was really pissed off. So pissed off that I wanted to kill them all for ruining everything that I had. But then I went to Charlotte Town a couple months ago on a job and spoke with him to get information. Charlotte Town is a great place to get information. So, Bade Berserk is your best bet to finding all of the members of the old God's House Rocks."

Thomas said, "Thank you, Red Skull."

Red Skull said, "One more thing, tell Makarov that I said hi."

Thomas said, "I will."

As soon as the train stopped, Thomas and Eleanor ran to the guild and then Eleanor said, "I'm going to win."

Thomas asked, "What are you going to win?"

Eleanor answered, "I'll get to the guild before you."

Thomas said, "I doubt that."

Eleanor said, "I don't."

She started flying toward the guild using her magic and then Thomas sighed and then disappeared and kept up with her saying, "Damn, she really has gotten stronger."

Eleanor smiled and then 5 minutes later, they appeared in front of Fairy Tail and Eleanor said, "Here we are. We're at Fairy Tail. Finally."

Thomas looked at her and said, "And I won like always."

Eleanor said, "Shut up."

Thomas opened the door and then Mirajane said, "Welcome back, Thomas. How'd your meeting with Alexia go?"

Thomas answered, "The city got attacked."

Mirajane said, "Scary indeed."

Natsu asked, "Who is the girl with you?"

Eleanor answered, "I am Eleanor Waterfall, Master's disciple."

Thomas said, "My disciple from years ago. Also a former member of God's House Rocks."

Eleanor said, "I'm a Water Dragon Slayer."

Natsu said, "I don't like her."

Thomas laughed and then Eleanor grabbed Thomas' arms and then Thomas looked at her and said, "Let go of me."

Eleanor said, "No. He's scary."

Thomas said, "I see. Get off of me now."

Eleanor said, "No."

Thomas headbutted her and she collapsed and then Thomas walked away and said, "She wishes to join the guild."

Eleanor stood up and then they started fighting one another and Mirajane said, "Such a lively girl she is."

Thomas appeared holding her on to the ground and Mirajane stamped on to her left shoulder and then Thomas walked over to the counter and said, "I'm heading to Charlotte Town next. Do you know anything about a man known as Bade Berserk?"

Everyone heard that and then Gray Fullbuster asked, "Why do you ask?"

Thomas answered, "I'm going to get information from him."

Mirajane said, "He's a well known Information Broker within Charlotte Town. He gets customers everyday. And gets paid good money for the information that the people want. He is also a great fighter."

Thomas heard that and then Lucy said, "According to reports, Charlotte Town is currently under siege from a Dark Guild known as Rotten Mole. They usually never leave the forest. But something ticked them off and started attacking Charlotte Town."

Eleanor said, "Sounds like a hassle."

Thomas said, "Life is a hassle, Eleanor. Rotten Mole, a guild that works under Giant Pests."

Eleanor said, "You already dealt the Giant Pests a big deal by defeating Manticore."

Thomas said, "I know."

Gray said, "You defeated Manticore."

Thomas answered, "Yes, with the help of Phoenix's Tears. We also saved the Royal Family. Had a party. Tried getting drunk, but that didn't work."

Loke appeared busting the door down and everyone saw that and Loke said, "She's back."

Everyone screeched and then Lucy asked, "Who is 'she'?"

Eleanor answered, "Must be Erza Scarlet. She's one of five S-Class Magicians within Fairy Tail."

Mirajane said, "That is right. She's the strongest female."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Sounds like fun."

Natsu yelled, "Are you insane? She's scary as hell."

Eleanor said, "Master is a lot scarier."

Gray said, "We don't know him too well, so he is irrelevant."

Thomas said, "Exactly. Well, Rotten Mole will be defeated by me as well."

Eleanor said, "The guildmaster of that guild ruined Master Williams life."

Thomas said, "I see."

Erza appeared holding a huge horn on her hand and then everyone saw that and then Erza looked at them and then Mirajane said, "Welcome back Erza."

Erza said, "Thank you. Is Master here?"

Mirajane answered, "Nope. He's out at the guildmasters meeting place."

Erza said, "I see. I was going to talk to him about this..."

She looked at Thomas and Eleanor and asked, "Who are you two?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Dragneel."

Eleanor said, "Eleanor Waterfall."

Erza heard that and said, "Thomas Dragneel as in the Guardian Angel of Magnolia. From over 700 years ago."

Everyone heard that and Eleanor's jaw dropped and then Thomas answered, "The one and only."

Eleanor yelled, "What? You were amazing even before you saved me and took me in as your disciple."

Thomas answered, "Yes. 5 days before creating God's House Rocks to help out the entire world. Not attempt to destroy it. Daniel will pay for ruining my image. He will...tell me something, do you know anything about Ayarid Alliance?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes. God's House Rocks is the one that created it. Daniel Reeds went to other kingdoms to bring the best dark guilds together and easily created the strongest alliance in history. Once the Ten leaders find out about this, they'll definitely come after us."

Thomas smiled and then said, "That's why we're going to rally up the old God's House Rocks and eliminate God's House Rocks. How do you like that idea, Minia?"

Minia's voice appeared saying, "It's mother to you. I helped raise you. So be appreciative a little. And your plan is good enough. Having the strongest magicians in history all gathered into one place."

Thomas said, "I think that you are misunderstanding something here, Minia. I am not bringing them all together. I'm bringing them with their entire guilds to fight a war of the end."

Minia said, "Do you think that the Magic Council will allow that, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "I don't care about the Magic Council. They are just sitting on their asses while we magicians are fighting on the front lines."

Everyone screeched and then Eleanor yelled, "Have you lost your mind?"

Thomas looked at Natsu and then said, "Do I look like a man that lost his mind? Or do I look 100% serious?"

Natsu answered, "Scary indeed."

Gray looked at Thomas and then Thomas said, "Ice-Make Magic, huh? Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Requip Magic. Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Satan Soul Magic."

Thomas turned toward the door and then saw an image of a girl appear taunting him.


	36. The Girl Dominates Against Fairy Tail

Eleanor asked, "Is something the matter, Master?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I'll be right back."

Thomas walked away and then Mirajane saw that and then Natsu asked, "Is something wrong with him?"

Lucy asked, "Does he always say that?"

Gray said, "He didn't look too happy."

Happy said, "Scary."

Mirajane asked herself, "Who was that girl earlier?"

Minia said, "Help Thomas out. He's going to lose this fight."

Everyone heard that and Eleanor asked, "What are you talking about?"

Minia answered, "When I forced Thomas to enter an eternal slumber till magic was everywhere within the world, that turned lots of people into immortals like you, Eleanor. And Red Skull. Sam Victors. And the girl that he just saw. She's a threat to be reckoned with."

An explosion occurred outside and then Thomas flew back and then appeared in front of the guild on his feet sliding backwards. Thomas grunted and then brought his fist back and the girl appeared in front of him and Thomas said, "You gotta be kidding me. You are a Speed Magician."

She smiled and then put her head by Thomas' whispering, "Yes. Would you like to marry a girl that is dead?"

Thomas ducked and she laughed and then Thomas punched her ribs, but nothing happened and everyone saw that and Thomas punched her over and over again. She said, "You were a lot stronger 700+ years ago, Thomas. Prison could never hold me. You are going to have to kill me, Thomas Dragneel. But I gotta say, planning on taking out Daniel Reeds is a mistake. You are too weak."

Thomas kicked her ribs, but she grabbed a hold of his foot and threw him right into the wall and Thomas coughed out blood. Eleanor growled and charged forward and punched her causing her to just tilt her head to the side a little bit saying, "Thomas' punches pack more of a punch. Yet, you almost defeated Thomas in your fight against him in the capital. But you lost against him. Who the hell do you think that you are?"

Eleanor pushed her back and Thomas speared her into the ground, but the girl lifted him up and tossed him back. She stood back up afterwards and then Natsu said, "Stop hurting our friends."

Gray said, "We're a family here."

Erza said, "You hurt them, you hurt us."

Everyone charged toward her, but she used her Speed Magic to attack them within an instant. All of the weak members collapsed and Elfman Strauss asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas looked at her and then she answered, "Thomas Dragneel's older sister. Do you remember me?"

Thomas heard that and then said, "Aurelia?"

The girl, Aurelia Dragneel said, "Thomas Dragneel, you'll never be able to defeat God's House Rocks. But, you'll never be able to defeat Giant Pests. You are too weak to even defeat me, their guildmaster."

Thomas stood back up and Mirajane growled and then started swinging at Aurelia again, but she launched Mirajane into Elfman. Elfman caught Mirajane and Thomas punched her with force and Aurelia felt that and then Aurelia laughed and then grabbed Thomas' throat and Thomas grabbed her head and then they both yelled, "Fire Dragon's Ultimate Blaze." Fire flew through their opponents bodies and they were both screaming loudly. Eleanor started swinging water blades at her, but an ice barrier appeared out of nowhere and then Thomas snapped his fingers and swapped with a pebble.

Thomas was coughing a lot and then Aurelia saw that and then looked at him and then Erza took out her Heaven's Wheel Armor and then said, "You won't get away with this." She appeared behind Aurelia, but nothing happened to her. Thomas sighed and then appeared behind her and Aurelia turned around with immeasurable speed, but as soon as she turned around, Thomas' hand grabbed her face and Aurelia saw that and went to punch him, but Thomas said, "Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast God's Holy Blaze." She heard that and then a devastating attack flew out of his palm and she started screaming and Aurelia then started laughing and Thomas said, "It can't be."

Natsu said, "Let's send out a deadly attack together."

Thomas heard that and then lifted her up and launched her up into the sky. Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." Gray said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Erza said, "Circle Sword." Thomas said, "Roar of the Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast God." Mirajane said, "Soul Extinctor." As all of the attacks combined into one massive attack, Aurelia sighed and then said, "Neverending Beam of Light." A devastating beam flew down toward them and then Thomas saw that and said to himself, "You gotta be kidding me. Damn you, Aurelia."

Natsu asked himself, "Why the hell are we losing? It's an entire guild vs. one person."

Eleanor growled and then the beam broke through their defenses and then flew into the ground hitting them all causing an immeasurable explosion in front of the Fairy Tail guild. Aurelia asked herself, "Who survived through that, I wonder?"

She sucked the smoke up and saw that Thomas was still standing and said, "He really has grown a lot. I guess that I should end this."

Thomas said, "Fire Dragon's Wings." Wings made of fire appeared and Thomas flew up and then Aurelia and Thomas started an aerial battle. Explosions occurred all over the sky and then Minia said, "Don't get too far away from Fairy Tail, Thomas."

Thomas said, "I don't plan to."

Aurelia kicked Thomas' ribs and Thomas flew to the side and then Thomas stopped himself using his wings. Thomas pointed at her saying, "I won't lose to you."

Aurelia speared Thomas into the ground causing another immeasurable explosion. And that attack knocked Thomas out completely.

Aurelia said, "I guess that it is time for you and I to have a little chat, little brother. I hope that I get the answers that I want." She lifted him up and took him away. Going back to where all of the Fairy Tail members were, they were all lying down, knocked out in defeat. Aurelia wiped out Fairy Tail instantly.


	37. Thomas and Aurelia Chat

As Aurelia took off, she appeared in her guild of Black Panther saying, "Oh boy. Maybe I shouldn't have lied to him about being the guildmaster of Giant Pests. He might not forgive me for this. I must convince him. Oh yeah, that's right. I have Bade Berserk. His information is 100% accurate."

Bade looked at her asking, "What's the matter with you?"

Aurelia answered, "I might have made a mistake in our reunion."

Bade laughed and said, "To be expected. Take him to the room in the back."

Aurelia said, "I was already heading that way."

Bade said, "I know. By the way, who is he to you anyway?"

Aurelia answered, "My little brother. I thought that he died all of those years ago when the reports of Thomas Dragneel vanishing came around. I cried. Hoping that the reports were false. So, I went to the guild and spoke with the guildmaster of God's House Rocks and asked for him. But his wife Chexovi said that he was no longer with us. But a couple days ago, he saved the capital of Fiore from Manticore. So, I went to say hello. But that turned out to be a fight because he didn't recognize me. And I might have told him that I was the guildmaster of Giant Pests."

Bade said, "Aurelia, you have done screwed up."

Aurelia said, "I know that already, Bade. Please help me explain everything to him when he wakes up."

Bade said, "I don't like getting into family affairs, lady. But if you are asking for help, then I guess that I'll help out. But don't forget that we're still in the midst of battle against the Rotten Moles."

Aurelia said, "I know. Trust me, I know."

5 hours later, in front of Fairy Tail, all of the members of Fairy Tail started to wake up. Eleanor looked around and then said, "As I thought, we were just collateral damage."

Mirajane asked, "What makes you say that?"

Macao Conbolt answered, "Because the target was Thomas Dragneel. He's no longer here."

Erza said, "Plus, I doubt that she was really the guildmaster of Giant Pests. She had the mark of the Black Panther guild on her left leg."

Wakaba Mine said, "Agreed. She was the guildmaster of Black Panther, Aurelia Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Another Dragneel? How many of them are there?"

Everyone answered, "Good question. No one knows. You are the last generation of Dragneel."

Erza said, "That's right. We need to get out of here. There is a Dark Guild planning to do some bad things with the Lullaby Flute. You don't mind joining me, right Natsu and Gray."

They screeched and started hopping around together answering, "Not at all. We'll join you anywhere."

Lucy heard that and then Mirajane said, "They are like that all of the time when it comes to Erza being around. When she isn't here, then all hell breaks loose."

Lucy heard that and then asked, "What about you?"

Eleanor answered, "I have a mission to complete. Head to Charlotte Town and fight the Rotten Moles so that we can get information from Bade Berserk."

Mirajane asked, "Why are you looking for him?"

Eleanor answered, "To locate the former members of God's House Rocks. And use them and their guilds to demolish the current God's House Rocks."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "Do you really need so many people to wipe out one guild? Yeah. That's just crazy."

Eleanor said, "Trust me when I say this. They are evil to the core. They have the biggest alliance in history. And are extremely dangerous."

Eleanor stood up and took off saying, "See you all around."

Minia said, "By the way, I forgot to mention this, but Aurelia is an ally. And Thomas is her younger brother. They haven't seen each other since his village was destroyed by a dragon 700+ years ago."

Eleanor asked, "Where is Black Panther located anyway?"

Minia answered, "No comment. Have fun in Charlotte Town. And have fun fighting the threat to your guildmaster."

The two teams took off. An hour later, Thomas woke up and then said, "Oh, my head hurts like a bitch."

Aurelia smiled and then said, "Well, that's because you are still 500 years too young to defeat me."

Thomas smiled and said, "Lying isn't a good thing, Aurelia. So, how long have you been the guildmaster of Black Panther?"

Aurelia answered, "Ever since your disappearance 700 or so years ago."

Thomas said, "I see. We haven't seen each other since the day you went to the capital of wherever we used to live."

Aurelia said, "So true. And I thought that I would need Bade to help me explain things to you. You already knew everything."

Thomas said, "Bade, as in Bade Berserk?"

Aurelia answered, "Yeah, what about him?"

Thomas answered, "He's the reason why I need to get to Charlotte Town. He has information about the guild members of God's House Rocks. And I plan on bringing all hell down on the current God's House Rocks."

Aurelia laughed and then said, "I see. That's good to know. Daniel Reeds is a complete idiot. He's attacked many legal guilds and defeated a lot of them. But failed to defeat Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus. But don't worry about a thing. You are in Charlotte Town already. And we're at war with the Dark Guild known as Rotten Mole."

Thomas said, "I see. Then we'll need to catch up after we're done wiping those assholes out."

Aurelia laughed and then said, "That's the spirit, little guy."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Agreed. Let's go."

They stepped out of the room and then Bade asked, "How'd the chat go?"

Aurelia answered, "Didn't need you after all Bade. And he's here for you as well. So, after the battle, the three us will have a little chat."

Bade heard that and said, "You can't be serious."

Thomas said, "You are a famous Information Broker after all. I need info about the former members of my guild."

Bade said, "I see. I'll make a list while you are out fighting then."

Thomas said, "Please do."

Bade said, "I don't take orders from you, brat."

Thomas said, "Alright. Do it so that you'll live to see another day. I'm not giving you a choice here."

Aurelia smacked him upside the back of his head and said, "Do as the idiot says. He needs the information. Something big is about to go down after all."

Bade heard that and then said, "Understood."

Thomas said, "I apologize. Forget about the death part. I wasn't going to kill you even if I did say it."

Bade said, "I know. You aren't an evil person. Plus, you are similar to Aurelia. Both capable of using all magic. Well, stop standing here and fight to your heart's content."

They smiled together and then said, "Well now, let's get this over with. The Rotten Mole don't know what is about to hit them. So entirely true."

They exited the guild and then started walking straight toward the battlefield.


	38. Ash Attacks Thomas

Aurelia said, "The entire city is a battlefield. We evacuated all of the residents of Charlotte Town a couple days ago. So, all that is left is to fight to our heart's content. And hopefully not destroy everything in the process."

Thomas laughed and then said, "So true. You act like a true member of the Dragneel Family."

Aurelia said, "Well, I am a member of the Dragneel Family. Just like you. But you are supposed to be dead."

Thomas laughed and said, "I get that a lot. Hahahaha."

As they were walking forward, 2 of the Black Panther members appeared and said, "Guildmaster, we have already captured a total of 5 Rotten Mole members."

Aurelia said, "Good work. That leaves a lot more to go."

Thomas kept moving forward and then a man appeared out of the blue punching Thomas in the face. Thomas felt that and then his head tilted to the side and pushed back. The man looked at him and said, "I am Ash of the Rotten Mole guild. And you are?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Dragneel. A member of Fairy Tail. And an ally to the Black Panthers."

Ash heard that and then said, "What the hell is Fairy Tail doing here? This is a problem between us and the Black Panthers."

Thomas said, "Well, I got involved."

Aurelia looked at them and then Ash looked at them and then went to appear before them, but Thomas grabbed his arm and Ash felt that and asked, "What the hell are you going to do, huh?"

Thomas answered, "I am Aurelia's little brother. So, I won't let you hurt her."

Ash laughed and then his arm went on fire and Thomas continued to hold on to it and then Ash saw that and then asked, "Why aren't you letting go?"

Thomas' eyes went ablaze and then Ash said, "You are a Fire Magician as well?"

Thomas said, "Bitch please. I am much more than just a normal Fire Magician. I am an Elemental Magician."

Water appeared flowing out of Thomas' hands and Ash felt that and then his flames were washed away. Ash looked at him and then said, "Fire Breath." A fire breath flew out of his mouth and Thomas let it hit him. Aurelia stared at him and her men asked, "Shouldn't we be helping him?"

Aurelia answered, "Leave my brother be. He's stronger than you all combined."

Once he stopped his attack, Thomas was completely unharmed from the attack. Ash saw that and then said, "Impossible. It's not possible. How the hell are you unhurt?"

Thomas answered, "I forgot to mention this, but I'm not 100% Human anymore."

Ash laughed and then said, "Bullshit."

Aurelia said, "Stop saying lies, Thomas."

Thomas sighed and then pulled him toward him and headbutted him. Ash felt that and then flew back into the building. Ash felt that and then growled saying, "I won't forgive you for that, brat."

Ash looked at him and then he charged forward and started swinging at Thomas over and over again. Thomas easily blocked all of his attacks and Aurelia saw that and then said, "You were going easy on me, weren't you?"

Thomas answered, "Nope, I went all out and you beat the living daylights out of me. Asshole."

Aurelia asked, "What did you just call me?"

Thomas answered, "A lovely sister that I wish loved me more."

Aurelia said, "I thought so. Wait, I do love you."

Thomas said, "If that was the case, then you wouldn't have beaten me to a pulp."

Aurelia said, "Oh shut up already. And defeat him already."

Thomas sighed and then said, "Ash, please show me something that'll make my jaw drop."

Aurelia sighed and then Ash sighed and then hopped back and then entered a different stance and then said, "Flaming Penetration." Thomas heard that and then a huge beam flew out of his hands and flew right towards him. Thomas saw that and then said to himself, "The Elementals never taught me that. I guess that I'll just copy it."

Minia stared at Thomas and then let the beam hit himself. Thomas started screaming loudly and Aurelia went to step in, but Thomas started laughing and then Ash stopped and then saw that he was laughing and asked, "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

Thomas answered, "Well, let's see, what should I use to defeat you? That's right, I'll use that."

Thomas entered the stance and then Minia smiled and said, "He copied the attack by letting it him him. You really are something else, son."

Thomas said, "Let's see if you can withstand my oblivious attack."

Ash looked at him and asked, "Why are you copying my stance? You don't plan on using my ultimate move, do you?"

Aurelia laughed and then said, "You are capable of copying other people's magic, Thomas. That's bloody fantastic. I love you."

Thomas said, "I love you too."

Ash went to punch him, but Thomas said, "Flaming Penetration." A beam of flames flew out of his hands and flew right into Ash. Ash felt that and roared loudly and then Thomas put more pressure into the flames and it started growing in size and Ash saw that and then started screaming loudly and then the guildmaster of Rotten Mole heard Ash's screams and then asked himself, "Who the hell beat Ash like it was nothing? He's a very strong member of the guild. This is illegal."

Once Thomas stopped the attack, Ash's mouth and eyes were wide open. Thomas said, "Don't ever hit me."

Thomas poked his head and he fell back and said, "Make that 6 defeated already."

Aurelia laughed and then said, "Thomas, meet Xale and Kale. They are twins that both wield Ice-Make Magic."

Thomas said, "Nice to meet you both."

They said, "Likewise."

Aurelia smiled and then said, "Tie him up as well."

Xale said, "Yes, ma'am."

Kale said, "We're on it."

Aurelia said, "Little brother, let's keep going. And I might just give you my virginity if we win."

Thomas said, "Sorry, but I rather not have my sister's virginity. I already lost mine long ago."

Aurelia laughed and said, "Yes you did. You married Chexovi Keenstrength and made her Chexovi Dragneel. I actually liked her."

Thomas said, "I loved her."

Aurelia laughed and said, "Let's keep going."

Thomas said, "Agreed."

They walked forward together and then the enemy guildmaster asked, "Who defeated 6 of my people already? You know what, I will kill everyone that I meet. Aurelia Dragneel, you will fail to win this war."


End file.
